Zootopia: Two Gems - Emerald and Ruby
by FredCat
Summary: The trouble started as soon as Censored , the small-sized thoroughbred, was elected as the new mayor of Zootopia. It was up to Judy and Nick to going in and checking out what caused the conflict. Hilariously, lovesick, and party-screwed; nothing will stop the protagonist of Zootopia from driving Censored down from his corrupted government power.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Secret Guests in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* * *

"Good morning," I greeted the dispatcher as I walked past the glass doors on my way to the bullpen.

I knew that he always gave out his daily opinion about how the songs that Gazelle created went, so I ignored the rest of his response as I worked my way to the bullpen. I sat on the chair that I had shared with Nick since his graduation from the Academy.

A few minutes later, a firm command; 'Atten-Hut', was echoed in the room before Chief Bogo entered and got behind the podium, "Alright, alright! ENOUGH!"

That blasted the sound of cheering out of the bullpen, much to my relief.

"Officer Fangmeyer, Officer McHorn - you both take the street patrol in Outback Distract, report whatever and whenever you find there," the cape buffalo started his brief, then he passed the file to the pair.

The brief went quick as I gave the chief a spacey stare - his solemn face was enough to keep me from getting distracted or losing interest. It went on for twenty minutes, until only Nick and I were left in the bullpen. Time suddenly returned to its normal pace.

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, there are nothing harder than the 'Missing Mammals' case that you cracked a few months ago. So go patrol the streets and report in when your duty is over," Chief Bogo briefed us before he dismissed us and left the room.

Nick and I went to the dispatcher's desk on our way out, where we received a key for the cruiser, and then we left the building. We drove through the streets, like if we knew the way on the back of our paws. We shared jokes to keep our mind sharp and fresh. Just before our lunch break, we managed to capture the fleeing fugitive. We sent that fugitive back to the station, along with the paperwork, before we got back on the road.

"Hm," I voiced as we drove to the restaurant named 'Hedge Green'. That was the place for mammals to eat vegetables.

Once we placed our orders and paid for them, we went to our seat at the table next to the window. Our drinks were served immediately. While we were waiting for the food to come, Nick was distracted on his phone while I looked around the diner. There was something that caught my attention. That was a hedgehog that possessed blue fur in the place of usual brown or tan. However, I wasn't able to analyze that odd characteristic as our food was serve to us. Once the waiter left, I looked up to the table where the blue hedgehog was, only to find out that this character was gone.

I shook my head as I turned my attention to my meal and devoured my veggie burger, "Hmm…"

I didn't want Chief Bogo to rip me apart by grabbing my wrists and heels and pulling my back against his horns until my spine popped, for not paying attention to our duty. So I had to put the thought of that strange mammal beside for now. The afternoon went quickly after the lunch and we were back at Precinct One. We turned our reports in and signed ourselves out for the day. We walked down the street, having already ditched the cruiser back to its parking slot. We had a casual conversation together. We shared bad jokes and deadpans.

"Hm," I said as I spotted the news on the television that sat in the displayer of the television shop named 'Giraffe-Vision'.

With my paws, nose, and the tips of my ears pressed against the glass, I could the speech from the orange-furred stallion in the television, "…thank you for coming. I am pleased with that of you all came here to listen to my speech. I will be running for mayor. And I will make Zootopia great again. Thank you."

I blinked as the screen of the television changed to the sales commercial that was selling stuff for money. I pulled my face from the glass and stared listless.


	2. Chapter 2: New Partners, New Troubles

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and Robotnik (mentioned) belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* * *

After I noticed that my partner stared at the glass of 'Giraffe-Vision' listlessly, I had to reach for her, grab the collar of her shirt, and haul her to her apartment. That's where I could let her go and made her go to her room. I took the deer bus to go 'home' and turned in myself. So much for my nocturnal ability, I needed my well-rested sleep and to get ready for the work in the morning. Once morning arrived, I got up and got myself dressed after a well-received shower.

"Ugh," I shook my head as I pinned my police shield on my blue uniform. In my thoughts was that thoroughbred was an awful choice of candidate for mayor.

Perhaps it was my instinct that didn't approve him being mayor as I put on silver aviators. I shook my head once again as I reached for the door and exited my 'home'. Not wanting Chief Buffalo Butt to catch me - and drape my body on his back, like a 'cape' as he called it - I put that thought aside for now. I got on the deer bus and sat in the back row. As the bus approached the diner named 'Snarlbuck', I got off and went into the building. I placed my orders for two bunny-sized cups of coffee, and I paid for them. I sat on the seat in the 'to go' area and waiting for the cups to be ready. I lowered my snout to my chest and scratched behind my ear as I tried to put the thought of that news from yesterday behind. I lifted my snout as the waitress brought the cups of coffee to me in a cup holder. I thanked her as I took them and left the building. I replaced my aviators on my snout as I walked toward the road. After read the time list at the bus stop, the next one wouldn't be present for a half hour, which was longer than I could deal with.

I raised my paw to wave the taxi cab down, "Yo, Cabbie! Need a ride here!"

The first one was no luck as the desert warthog gave me a thumbs-down in anger while he drove past me without slowing down. I sighed then I shifted my attention back to the incoming traffic and waved down the next taxi cab. This time, it was an arctic vixen who she stopped on a dime. I opened the passenger door in the backseat and stepped in.

"To where, sweetie?" she asked as I shut the door and got comfortable in the seat.

"Precinct One, if you may," I responded before I added, "You can drop me a building from there if you like."

"Alright, sweetie. You're one special fox. So cannot let you be late," she said as she turned her attention to the road and started to drive.

I exhaled softly as the ride went through the city silently. It seemed like she took my suggestion well. She pulled up on the side of street just a building away from Precinct One. She looked over her shoulder and laid her eyes on me.

"It's on the house. Congratulations on becoming a police, sweetie," she admitted with a warm smile.

I smiled back as I opened the door and stepped out, "Thank you. I would take your cab over another if I need a quick ride. And I will be sure to pay in advance, if necessary."

With the cup holder in my paws, I legged my way toward Precinct One. I really hoped that Carrots had regained her senses and was back to normal. I made a quick trip into the building, passed a hello to the dispatcher, and reached the bullpen in the time for a roll call. I sat down on the chair that Officer Fluff and I shared and then I passed a cup of coffee to her.

"Atten-Hut!" Officer Higgins shouted.

As Chief Buffalo Butt walked in, the first bunny cop led to me and whispered, "You're just in the time."

Before I could responding, the boss yelled, "Alright, alright! Enough! Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, you both get your tails in my office right now!"

I frowned at his choice of words before Carrots and I got off our chair and worked our way to his office through the door close to his podium. I threw the cup holder into the horse-sized trashcan, as it had served its purpose.

"What did we do to be in his office?" she questioned after she sipped her coffee.

I shrugged, "He maybe wants to be a daddy and wants to spank us."

"Nick!" she said before she punched my right shoulder, which made me switch the cup between my front paws so I could rub my sore muscles with my southpaw.

We arrived in the chief's office, sat down on the rhino-sized chair, and waited in the silence. We drank at least half of our coffee before we heard the pounding of buffalo butt's hooves from the hall. Normally we would joke with each other, but with Chief Buffalo Butt having sent us to his office, it seemed little bit… heavy and dark, to be honest. Plus I lost my strength to speak. The cape buffalo entered the room and worked his way to his desk, where he sat behind his desk.

"So do you know why I called you to my office?" he questioned with his elbows on the desk and the tips of his hooves touching each other.

"No, sir," my partner responded, which worked for both of us.

He looked at me as if he had expected me to be snarky and speak out of turn, as he had done for the past few months. Then he spoke again, "Alright. You both cleared and closed the 'Missing Mammals' case months ago. So it should be easy for you to take this special case from two members of another city, outside Zootopia."

"I am sure you didn't want us here just to fetch the case file?" Carrots suggested, which raised the point of us being in the cape buffalo's office.

Our boss nodded as he tapped the end of his hooves lightly, "Of course, you both are not taking this case on your own. And I don't want to listen to your rants about partnering you with other officers in my rank. It was their request to take you in."

I blinked in the stunning news before I looked from him and to her. This bunny was full of surprises sometimes. Perhaps it was her instinct that found the reason of us being here instead of in the bullpen.

"Let's get on to the introduction. Their names are Sonic the Hedgehog and Mila 'Tailsko' Prower," Chief Bogo confirmed as we heard two different set of pawsteps; one was fast-paced and one was steady.

I turned my head to my left. I blinked and gasped as the orange-furred kitsune walked up to me. I felt strong thumps in my chest while she smiled at me. We were introduced to each other for my and my partner's next case. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of faded overalls, and white gloves. Her blue eyes were what drew me to her.

"She's Mila 'Tailsko' Prower. But it's better to call her Tailsko," the hedgehog called out behind me, which snapped me out of my cloud nine.

I shook my head to get my mind together, which I found my voice, "My name's Nichola Wilde. But I preferred 'Nick' or 'Officer Nick', as it says on my business card."

"With the introductions out of the way, I would like you lot to go to the private interview room. I've got other work to do at this minute. And I don't like you being in my way while I am working," Chief Buffalo Butt pointed out before he dismissed us.

My partner and I got off the chair and walked our way out of the office with Sonic and Tailsko. I eyed the vixen who walked beside me. That allowed me to add some details on her - she was at least half of a fox head shorter than I am. Just simply looking at her made my throat dry like the desert in Sahara Square. So I averted my attention from her and brought my cup of coffee to slowly drink a good amount of warmed liquid to wet my throat. That had the advantage of not making her feel uncomfortable. We arrived at the private interview room, which was soundproofed keeping anything inside the room while the door is locked. Officer Fluff and I sat on one side of the table while Sonic and Tailsko took the opposite side.

"So… what made us so special?" I questioned, which earned a punch on my shoulder that nearly made me drop my cup of coffee.

"Corny," Sonic chuckled as I rubbed my shoulder again before he continued, "But yes, one of our friends from our place told me that you two are the best. So for this case, we need your help, both of you."

I blinked as I sipped my cup of coffee before I shifted my attention to Carrots. We appeared to be confusedly by the newcomer's choice of words. She shrugged as she sipped her drink. We returned our attention to our company.

"There was an escaped fugitive… more of escaped villain that managed to get in Zootopia, slipped out of our paws - his name is Ivo Robotnik," Sonic explained.

I took another sip before I set the cup down and pointed an open paw at the hedgehog as I spoke, "How easy can we recognizing this… Ivo Ro-Butt…ink?"

"Robotnik," the blue hedgehog answered while he held back laughing. His partner added, "That villain is an overlander. And he's completely furless, all but his mustache."

I slapped my palm on the table with a sigh, "You're telling me this mammal shaved himself butt-naked? I would just stick to 'Ro-Butt-Ink' as I see it fits."

"Nick!" Officer Hopps snaked at me before she threw another punch on my poor shoulder, which increased the soreness. My body drove to the left in the force of her punch.

"You can call that, Rick. And by the time we arrived here in Zootopia, he disappeared from the tracker. Right, Tailsko?" the blue rodent pointed out and looked at his partner with his two words.

The orange-furred vixen nodded in agreement, "Yes. Just vanished from our sight as soon as we landed our paws on Zootopia land. So we will be glad to accept your help to take this villain down as soon as possible. Know that villain, he's really terrifying at creating anything related to science."

I made a grieved gaze at the thought of this 'madly scientist' theory before I pointed my snout to my bunny partner. It appeared that she had the same idea as I did. We both knew about this case - Dawn Bellwether had us going through this conflict before. And we didn't want to experience that trouble again.

"Right, we like to put the stop on that 'villain' of your. As we went through that kind of trouble before…with our own 'villain'," I answered with a nod once my attention was back to the new duo.

Carrots finished the moment for me, "And we are not going through that trouble again. Who knows that will knock us down this time around. Nighthowler Dosage was enough to get us into a messy situation, or worst, risk of losing our jobs."

"Yeah, and that's how we became aware of your biggest successful. That news wasn't just limited to Zootopia. So I take it that we are all in this together," Sonic stated, which finalized the decision as he closed the file.

His response was three nods in silence. He smiled as he spoke again, "Alright. Let's get together in twenty minutes. See you when you're ready, Nick and Judy."

I blinked as I turned to my partner, who passed her empty cup to me, before I watched her get off the chair and walk to the hedgehog. I sighed and _hopped_ off the chair - no pun intended to Officer Fluff's birth name - before I worked my way to the door and exited the room. Once I was out of the room, I brought my cup to my mouth and downed whatever was left. It tasted bitter and cold, now that I had left it too long. My ears flicked as I listened to the steady pawsteps behind me. Once I, along with my secret admirer, reached the trashcan that I passed on the way to the office. I tossed the cups in. I turned to Tailsko as she was about to lay her palm on my shoulder. She suddenly withdrew her paw to her hip.

"Ah, Nick. I knew of how you checked me out, so I want to let you know that it's not a good time for… us to put it in fast gear. It's… It's…" she admitted, started to averting her attention as she became anxious of her choice of words.

"I take it that you stopped drinking 'Fall in Love on First Sight' tea?" I pointed out with my palms on my hips as I had to get to the point.

She brought her right paw to her muzzle to muffle her fit of giggling before she spoke, "Yeah. I had a bad history with my previous mates… and ended up hurting them. So… take it easy, ok?"

"Noted," I nodded before I pasted a smile on my muzzle and lifted my good paw to her, proceeded to pawshaking with her as I continued, "So let's be friends for the start?"

She accepted, "Friends sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3: Time Went Fast

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic and Tailsko in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* * *

The edge of my vision was blurred as I ran at two hundred and thirty miles per hour as we, Tailsko and I, chasing the egg-mobile. That vehicle was building to a speed that could outrun anyone like myself. We were heading west toward the next city called 'Zootopia'. I made an irritated face as I watched the egg-mobile move farther and farther from my partner and I. The wall of the city came up to us and the mobile flew over a building. I attempted to run up the wall of said building.

"Ugh," I grunted as I stopped at top of the building before Tailsko loosed up her grip on my neck and dismounted from my back.

We looked around at each corner to tracking the flying vehicle, but it was fruitless. We had lost this villain the moment we entered Zootopia.

"How did he do that?" Tailsko asked as I peeked at the heart of Zootopia.

I shook my head before I turned to my partner, "He's just getting better each time we bust him. If he improvises, then we should do the same as well."

"Alright. You can cover the ground while I take the air," she said as she started spinning her twin tails and lifted into the air.

I turned back to the previous direction and jumped to the ground, startling the mammalians nearby as they walked the street. I spoke, "Excuse me. A little business to take care of."

I turned to my right and dashed my way toward the location, leaving the blue glow behind. The location that I believed the villain had last seen before his disappearance. For two hours I searched through the south part of Zootopia, which was called 'Savanna Central' by the mammalians, Zootopians. And we couldn't find this villain after all of this searching, even with my speed. Adaption, my blur fur.

"Well, it seems like he decided to lay low for now. So let's get some lunch. Can't continue working with an empty stomach," Tailsko called out as she landed beside me.

The mention of lunch made me to realize that I was also low on energy. I had spent the whole morning try to capture the villain and bring him back. I nodded, "You're right. Let's go to 'Hedge Green'. From there, we can get some directions and help."

I turned around so my back was to her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I started to running toward 'Hedge Green'. Once I was fifty-yard from the sign, I started to slow down so I wouldn't put a strong wind on the Zootopians as I stopped. My speed got less and less as I approached the restaurant. Once we arrived at the restaurant, I let Tailsko get off my back and we walked in. We got to the empty counter and gave our order for food; a chilidog with a false sausage and brown beans for me and a bowl of blueberry salad for Tailsko. We paid the bills before we went to the table far down the building, next to the window. From there, we could watch for the villain with ease.

My ear flinched as I listened to the pawsteps of the waitress approaching us. Before she passed our meals to us as she spoke, "One Meatless Chilidog for Sonic the Hedgehog and one bowl of Blueberries Salad for Mila Prower. I hope you enjoy your lunch."

Since we didn't have to worry about drinks, we began to eat our meals. When I was half-way through my meal, I felt a pair of eyes on the spike of my head. I glared over my shoulder. I discovered that the eyes laid on me belonged to Judy Hopps, the first rabbit cop in Zootopia. She was sitting by the window, just next to the entrance/exit double doors. Her partner was sitting on the opposite seat from her. They both wore cop uniforms. I returned my attention to our table.

"Tailsko, they're here. So that means we are in the right place," I whispered to my friend before I devoured the rest of my meal, "Do you think that they can help us find our villain and haul him back to our country?"

"Already doubt Hopps, did you?" Tailsko mumbled as she stabbed the last leaf of her salad.

I shook my head with a smirk before I got off the seat and collected the plates. With a flash-step I put the plates away, I let Tailsko wrap her arms around my neck and we left the restaurant in a blink. We went to the hotel nearby and got ourselves a room with two beds for a night… perhaps a week, more if we failed to capture the villain.

~Night Skipped~

In the morning, Tailsko and I asked around the local area to get directions to where Judy Hopps worked. We were aware that she was the police in Precinct One, but the problem was… we didn't have a clue of the precinct's whereabouts until we stepped in to get directions. Once we received enough details of Precinct One's whereabouts, we figured out that it was right next to Natural History Museum, which was still under maintenance. With Tailsko's arms around my neck again, I dashed toward the general location of Precinct One and Natural History Museum. It wouldn't take me long to put two and two together. I turned my attention to the left and saw the building made out of glass. That should be Precinct One. I paced my way toward that building. While I approached the building, I slowed my speed down so I couldn't have to paying the bills for all of the glass that I hatred upon my braking. Once I was at walking pace, Tailsko let my neck go and walked beside me.

"This must be where Hopps has been working," she said as we walked toward the doorframe as they slid out of the way.

I nodded before I responded, "I thought so."

"Did I just heard my favorite cop's name from you two?" the giant cheetah sitting behind the desk called out with his tiny ears perked up with which he caught our conversation.

We approached the desk as I spoke, "Yes. We would like to see her boss."

"Uh, hold on. Let me call him and see if he has time before roll call," the cheetah claimed as he shifted his attention to the radio that sat in front of him.

I frowned as I noticed that he was… 'out-of-shape' type for a cheetah. I couldn't pick up any odor of meat on him. All I picked up were donuts, cereal, and sweets.

"Quite spacey, this place is," Tailsko mumbled to me after she was done looking around.

I nodded to her, just before the cheetah turned his attention back to us. He confirmed, "Chief Bogo has given a-okay to you two to go see him. He's on the third floor. His name is hard to miss if you're looking for him."

"Great, thanks," I smirked as my partner and I walked from the desk and worked our way to the elevator after receiving direction from him.

After traveling to the elevator and a walking through the hall to the offices, we were at Chief Bogo's office door. I lifted my paw and knocked on the wood part of the door.

"Come in," the voice grunted from inside.

I looked up to the doorknob, which was twice of my height, before I glanced at my friend so she got the message. She twirled her tails and spun them as she lifted to the knob, where she proceeded to turn it open. She landed beside me as the door swung open, then we walked into the room.

Once we took a seat on a single rhino-sized chair, the chief began to speak, "So what bring you to Precinct One, out of blue - no pun intended."

"I will let that slide for now, Chief," I pardoned him before we got on to the business, "The reason why we are here is because of Doctor Robotnik broke out of our grasp and escaped into Zootopia yesterday. There was not much we could do to find him, so we would like to have some of your help, along with your best cops."

"I see. Any proof of how dangerous this doctor is?" the water buffalo claimed as he tapped his hooves together.

I glanced at Tailsko, which gave her a signal of what she should to do. She nodded once before she got off the chair and flew her way to the desk. She pawed the file to him then made her way back to the seat.

"Hmm," Chief Bogo nodded as he read through the file, "I see. That's really bad. I think I should agree with what you're going in. I approve your request of having Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde on your case."

He closed the file and laid it on his desk, "However, they will not be here for another ten minutes. You can't wait in the office. I have to go fetch them from the bullpen. Therefore, I have to let you leave the office for now. I will call you back when they get here."

"Alright then. I am a type that don't like sitting still. So let's take a tour," I said, looked at my partner on my last sentence.

Tailsko nodded to me before we got off the chair and left the office. We also closed the door along the way. We took the elevator back to the first floor so we could start our tour at that point. We made our way toward the interview rooms, so we could learn the difference between the species size and how they were put to use. The size of the rooms were all the same, determined that they were built for elephants, but the tables are various sizes. Even one was the size for a mouse, which was a size of my paw… ok, twice a size of my paw.

"That certainly a way to avoid the stereotypes, eh?" Tailsko remarked as she stared at the playhouse table.

I nodded, "They prepared just in case. Perhaps it was Judy Hopps that changed their views on the smallest mammals on the force."

"Indeed," she agreed, "Hopps sure drove them around after she closed that super hard case a several months ago."

We proceeded through the building until we reached the science laboratory. I knew that Tailsko liked anything related to science - it didn't matter which type it was, she just liked them all. I watched her squeaking at the sight of tubes and white coats.

Unfortunately, our timing was really bad as I heard the announcer from the ceiling, "Sonic and Tailsko, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are presented. Please return to Chief Bogo's officer immediately."

I blinked as I shifted my attention to my partner, who gave out a puppy gaze. That hardly affected me while I jerked my head toward the direction to the office. She understood as we turned around and worked our way back to the elevator. After we exited the elevator, we made our way to the office.

We heard the chief call our names; "Let's get on to the introduction. Their names are Sonic the Hedgehog and Mila 'Tailsko' Prower."

The door was open so we just invited ourselves in. I walked toward the side of the chair where the rabbit was sitting while Tailsko made her way to the side where the red fox was.

"Hello. Nice to meet ya, Judy," I spoke with a grin as I stretched our my paw, which we exchanged a pawshake.

"Likewise," the first rabbit cop nodded once she acknowledged my appearance before I tilted my head to the right and scanned her partner's gaze.

"She's Mila 'Tailsko' Prower. But it's better to call her Tailsko," I called out since I realized that this fox was dumbfound with feeling. That was similar to the feelings that Tailsko had evoked several times in the past.

That made him flinch out of the… daydream. He started to introduce himself, "My name's Nichola Wilde. But I preferred 'Nick' or 'Officer Nick', as it says on my business card."

I shifted my eyes to the rabbit as I heard her giggling behind her free paw while she looked over her shoulder, at her partner behind her.

"With the introductions out of the way, I would like you lot to go to the private interview room. I've got other work to do at this minute. And I don't like you being in my way while I am working," Chief Bogo pointed out before he dismissed us.

~Fifteen minutes later~

"…So I take it that we are all in this together," I stated, which finalized the decision as I closed the file.

I received three nods in the silence as the answer. I smiled as I spoke again, "Alright. Let's get together in twenty minutes. See you when you're ready, Nick and Judy."

After Judy passed the empty cup to Nick, she got off the chair and walked her way to me. As soon as she started to have a conversation with me, I could see that Nick decided to 'hop' off the chair… well, I should get back to the Chief Bogo with a pun one day…

"Hey, Sonic…" Judy called out as I started to get off the chair.

I smiled again as I leveled my gaze to her, "Hey, Judy."

"Let's get to the point," the rabbit said as she crossed her arms, which made me wonder what was on her mind, "What happened to Tailsko? I meant, she seemed little… troubled of being in a relationship or something. I understand that it's no rush for them to get together."

I frowned - she darted right to the point. I started to speak, "Well, that may be why you're the best cop that Precinct One even had. So yes, Tailsko had a lot of problems with her previous boyfriends."

I could feeling her paw raising into asking me a question, but I stopped her and answered her unspoken question before she could finish her gesture, "No, I am not one of them."

We turned to the door and walked our way out as she added a new question, "So what do you see in her?"

"Sister… she's practically my 'sister'," I answered, "She and I grew up together almost all of our life. So that's why."

Officer Hopps nodded in understanding as she shifted her head back to the 'road'. I blinked, "So… though I heard that you and Nick managed to prevent Dawn from accomplishing her goal. I didn't quite understand what was this 'Nighthowler Dosage' you were talking about?"

"It's a kind of chemical that could turn the mammals into savages… monsters that attacked defenseless victims. Like reverting to their ancestor's ways, into their primal ways," she explained as we walked through the hall.

I started to meld the puzzles together, gaining a picture in my mind, "I see… is there a cure for it?"

"Yes - it was discovered while I was in hospital. I suffered a wound while I escaped from Dawn's grip in the museum just outside Precinct One," she answered. I realized that it was the very building pinning the location for me to find here.

"I see," I said before I shifted my attention back to her, "As for Doctor Robotnik… rather than turning animals into savages as you called it, he turned them… into the mindless slave robots."

Now I wished that I hadn't said those words as I watched Judy's face turning horrible at the thought of what I had experienced…


	4. Chapter 4: Sky Full of the Errors

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic and Tailsko in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* ~Censored~'s character belong to me, serves his purpose for this storyline

* * *

I smiled while Officer Wilde and I shook paws. I let his paw go and turned to the smallest mammals as they approached us. I saw the spooky expression on Officer Hopps' face, and I realized the horrible news she had learned. I blinked as I shifted my attention to Sonic and angrily slapped his shoulder.

"No, no… Please do not blame him for telling me about this. It was just horrible what Ivo Robotnik would have done to the mammalians. That's cruel," the rabbit explained.

I sighed before I straightened myself up, "You misread the situation - I was angered at him for telling you this too soon. Once we had Ivo Robotnik captured, I will kick my brother's tail."

"It's alright - I am a cop. I can take it, ok?" she reminded me of her duty as Precinct One's best cop.

"So now that we know each other let's get started on the hunt. I didn't want to miss the movie this evening," Officer Wilde called out, drawing us back to the previous topic.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "So let's switch partners for awhile?"

"Fine. It seems like Officer Wilde wants some time in the air. Is that alright with you, Officer Hopps?" I said with a shrug.

The first rabbit cop nodded as she crossed her arms, "That's good. Let's cover some ground, Sonic."

"Alright, c'mon, Officer Wilde," I mouthed as I walked toward the entrance of the building, part of me wanted to drag this bloody fox out as soon as possible.

Once we were outside, I blinked as I felt a breeze behind me on the left. It was Sonic as he rushed out to take care of the ground zone. I shook my head and lifted my paws to Officer Wilde. My forearms crossed as our paws joined together. His expression was bewildered as I started to roll my twin tails before I made them spin at a speed that normal mammalians couldn't describe. Officer Wilde blinked in surprise as I slowly lifted into the air before I pulled him into the sky. Sure, he's heavier than Sonic, but that was not a problem.

"Your city is pretty much underdeveloped," he said with a smirk on his muzzle. I wanted to drop him and stomp his petty face.

But I couldn't do that. So I shook my head as I continued to lift us higher and higher. I started to explain the reason, "It's because Ivo Robotnik kept us from using vehicles at all. We are at war."

"I see. So it's natural for you to possess two tails?" he asked. It was almost as if he was trying to make amends.

We were now above the level of buildings roofs and starting to move west, opposite the direction Sonic went. I answered, "Yes. I was born with two tails. Which made me a kitsune instead of a regular fox."

"Ah, that's cool," he admitted with a gleeful grin.

I sighed again before I focused on staying floating in the sky. What was I saying… Argh! Something went past my muzzle before I wobbled and had to descend down to the ground once again. As I moved toward the ground, Officer Wilde landed first and we let each other go. I limped a little bit as I felt my face for damage.

"Hey, you! ZPD! Drop the weapon immediately," my new friend yelled at someone outside my sight.

I blinked as i shifted my focus to the sound. I figured out that it was a zebra whom wielded a sniper rifle. My predator instinct got me in self-defense mode so I wouldn't have to eat more bullets.

The shooter lifted his rifle at us as he shouted, "She has to go She has an awful mutant disease. A disease that can and will change us into freaks!"

His comment was like pushing a hot iron against my flesh. It hurt my feelings. My body felt heavier after that comment. I lost my sense of hearing as the words clutched in my mind. However, my instinct was still actively moving me around so I wouldn't have holes like Swiss Cheese. Fortunately, the sense of self-defense was lessened as a familiar breeze blew to me. I blinked as I lifted my head to face Sonic's concerned gaze.

"…sko! Tailsko! Are you alright?" he said, which lifted the weight off my mind so I could hear better.

I blinked as my eyes started to filling with the tear, "Yeah. I am physically fine. Just nearly got shot but his words really pierced me."

"Ugh," he groaned as he turned to the scene, which showed the cops hadn't make any progress in getting the shooter, before he responded, "We will talk after we get him down."

"Perhaps with Chief Bogo. But we've got to help our new friends - so we can show them we are not anchors," I said as I managed to push the negative thought aside.

After I told Sonic to collect all the bullets from the shooter as he shot them, I ran toward my right. I knew Sonic too well to not want him hurt, but it was for Zootopia's sake. Sonic's the only guy with the super speed. He took my advice to heart as i felt the breeze circling the shooter and the cops.

"Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, just focus on keep the shooter busy," I called out, encouraged them to ignore the wind.

I could hear the shooter firing some bullets at the cops, but none of them were hit thanks to Sonic. However, the shooter was focused on three so he didn't see me at all. Perhaps it was instinct that kept him on the defense, maintaining his freedom from two predators and a prey. I was now looking at his back. I couldn't believe at how fast this shooter could reload his rifle. After he reloaded he started shooting wildly. One of his bullets nearly grazed Officer Wilde's shoulder. The nausea in my stomach started as I ran toward the shooter and jumped in the air. I threw my back paws onto the back of his head, which knocked him out.

"Great work, Tailsko, thanks," Officer Wilde said with a smile on his muzzle. That smile was different from what he showed me when we lifted into the air.

His words, however, helped me feel better than when the shooter's words weighed me down. I blinked as I heard the cruiser approaching us, then I turned my attention to the source. It was Chief Bogo who had gotten the message from either Officer Wilde or Officer Hopps. It's better to have a mobile to carry the shooter than to get into a fight each time he woke up. We all got him loaded into the cruiser and I sat in the front seat while Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps sat in the back. They were holding the shooter in the backseat. That left Sonic to run. I explained to Chief Bogo that he didn't like to sit still for more than five minutes. He allowed it if Sonic could keep up with us. Once we got to Precinct One and went to the interview room to file the paperwork. Chief Bogo left to cover details in his office, I was not quite sure what he was up to. Officer Hopps sure was keen on the details as I explained my side of the story to her. Now I see why she was the first rabbit cop in Precinct One.

"There, that should cover everything," Officer Hopps claimed as she closed the file. She got off the chair that she shared with Officer Wilde and worked her way to the filing cabinet.

I got off the chair and joined her to help her out. I opened the drawer and she put the file in. Something that her boss told her to do it just before he left, so there was no worry later on. Officer Hopps and I made our way back to our male companions before we went to Chief Bogo's office. She told me that she should report to the chief about the paperwork. I raised my eyebrow, as in my study we were supposed to hand the paperwork to the chief when the work was done. Perhaps Chief Bogo had different ideas. We arrived at the door to Chief Bogo's office and I opened it due to our height difference. As soon as we set our sight on the individuals in the office, we, the predators, stiffened our faces with anger and growled alertly. That left Officer Hopps in confusion, almost as if she didn't understand our way of being threatening.

"Oh, here they are. And I don't think they like you," Chief Bogo mouthed with his head tilting at the gruesome character.

And this character was the orange-furred small thoroughbred.


	5. Chapter 5: The Conflict in the Battle

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic and Tailsko in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* ~Censored~'s character and Robotized Cheetahs (toward ending) belong to me, serves their purpose for this storyline

* A small reference toward the end of this chapter is indirect credited to Arrowsight, for the rabbit's injury

* * *

I missed my fox partner's chin with my uppercut. He dodged my fist then he swung his claws toward my face. I lifted my protected forearm to block his attack before I forced his arm away. I flipped backward and land on my forepaws. I kicked his chest hard. It was so hard I literally sent him over the conference table, missing the chairs along the way. I flipped back on my hind paws and looked at Tailsko, who snapped back to her civilian sense. I turned my attention while he was hustling toward me. I exhaled lightly as i reached for his running suit, grabbing it at his collarbone level. I pulled my head back before I drove my forehead into him. After my forehead impacted him, I closed my eyes and I saw three stars.

'So what am I doing? Why did I put myself in this situation?' I thought as my mind recovered from that forehead strike.

It started forty-five minutes ago, at the time when I first heard how Ivo Robotnik would had done horrible things to the mammalians. I heard them from Sonic's mouth. Sonic and I were walking back to our canine partners. To me, it seemed like Ivo Robotnik is very sinister villain, more so than Dawn Bellwether was. What I mean is… worse than turning the mammalians savage - he turned them into robots. Mindless Robots! Ugh, mindless slave robots, to be specify. I shifted my attention from the floor to the canines and then I saw Tailsko's expression. In a split second, I saw her turn to Sonic and angrily slap his shoulder.

"No, no…" I started to explain, "Please do not blame him for telling me about this. It was just horrible what Ivo Robotnik would have done to the mammalians. That's cruel."

The kitsune sighed before she straightened herself up, "You misread the situation - I was angry at him for telling you this too soon. Once we have Ivo Robotnik captured, I will kick my brother's tail."

"It's alright," I shook my head as I reminded her of my duty as Precinct One's best cop, "I am a cop. I can take it, ok?"

"So now that we know each other let's get started on the hunt. I didn't want to miss the movie this evening," Nick called out, drawing us back to the previous topic.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "So let's switch partners for awhile?"

"Fine," Tailsko confirmed with a shrug, "It seemed like Officer Wilde wants some time in the air. Is that alright with you, Officer Hopps?"

I nodded as I crossed my arms, "That's good. Let's cover some ground, Sonic."

"Alright, c'mon, Officer Wilde," Tailsko mouthed as she and Nick walked toward the entrance of the building. I turned to Sonic.

"So, how did you get around with a passenger, like Tailsko or me?" I asked.

Sonic turned around so his spikes were facing me. He explained, "Well, my 'passengers' always travel piggyback."

I frowned as I analyzed his body structure. It was impressive that a hedgehog, who was at least an inch shorter than I am, could carry a kitsune halfway up to my ears let alone as big as I am.

"And don't worry about the spikes on my back. Your chest armor will just handle that fine," he added.

In my hyperactive mind, I studied his appearance, back and front. It appeared that Sonic and Tailsko were not built to be cops, like Nick and I. Sonic was dressed in a running suit that covered from his upperarms to his thighs. There were holes on his back for the spikes. On his hind paws were racing strap-ons that only covered his ankles. On his forepaws were white bandages that wrapped over his wrists like a pair of fighting gloves. But they did not give as much as protection as my gauntlets. On his head spikes was a head wrap that prevented them from injuring 'passengers' he was carrying. That made sense since he was the one running.

I blinked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I grabbed my forearms as I spoke, "It's not the spikes I was worried about. It's… your size that sets you apart from the others. I am impressed that you can carry the extra weight easily."

"I take that as compliment," he said with a cheerful grin.

Before I knew what was going on, we were outside in the middle of the road. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth formed into an 'O' letter as I witnessed many things blurring past us. I thanked my tough mind for not getting overwhelmed by this mad sprint and my sturdy arms for not letting him go during the entire run. I blinked to get used to the speed, but it didn't help much.

"Slow down a little bit, please," I said. I was reminding him that I had did not see as well as Tailsko could.

And the scene got less blurry. I blinked to accustom my eyes to the speed. I looked around on our right while my new partner covered the left.

"Ivo Robotnik usual wears a red long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants, so he's not that easy to ignore," Sonic added as we exited the eleventh building, if I counted right.

"Duty Noted," I responded as I did my best to pick up speed, "Anything else, other than the giant mustache that you mentioned?"

By the time he gave me the next answer, we were already at the twentieth floor of the thirteenth building, "Have you see the eggs?"

"Yeah," I said as I stared at the wall that Sonic was running down.

"Well, that's how Ivo Robotnik looks like - a shape of a big fat egg," he sealed the describe of his 'villain'.

I sighed furiously. Already past the fourteenth building and we couldn't find this culprit. I blinked as I felt my cPhone vibrating in my pocket. I freed one of my paws and patted on his chest. He got the message and stopped on the roof of the fifteenth building. I hopped off his back and reached for the phone. By the time I grabbed it, I realized that we were standing on the edge of the building. I would had've fallen if Sonic hadn't reached for me and helped me keep my balance.

"Yes?" I responded after I pushed the green button and struck the device to the side of my head.

"It's Nick. We need your help right now!" I listened before I turned to Sonic.

"It's Nick," I started to explain, "It sounds like he's in some trouble. So let's go find him. Oh-"

I returned my attention to the device and spoke again, "Where are you right now?"

"In front of 'Hedge Green' where we ate yesterday," he responded. I heard the phone disconnect.

I pocketed my phone, then I turned my full attention to my blue-furred friend. I asked, "Do you know where 'Hedge Green' is?"

"Yes, that's how we found out where you were," he answered with a grin. To me, he seemed carefree most of the time.

"So," I said as I firmed my expression, "That's where Nick and Tailsko are right now. Can you please take us there?"

"That's music to my ears," Sonic exclaimed as he turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck once again.

I blinked as I watched the floor approach before it went from 'wall' to 'floor' again. This time I didn't bother trying to slow Sonic down. It felt like a hundred miles per hour just on this hedgehog. I saw Tailsko slowly moving around, as if she was avoiding something instinctively. It appeared that I was finally used to the speed. I felt the deceleration to a stop, then Sonic patted my forearms, getting my attention.

"Go help your red partner deal with the shooter. It seems like he need some," my new friend reminded me. I realized what was going on and let his neck go.

I ran to join Nick who was facing the shooter. My body felt light after riding with Sonic. And for some reason, I could see more details.

"How in the blimp of Zootopia did you get here?" the shooter startled. He aimed his sniper rifle at me and fired a bullet.

I could see the bullet approaching me like a paper ball being throw at me. I tilted my head to the left to dodge the flying item. That put the shocked expression back on the shooter zebra's face again.

"Way to hop out of the way, eh, Carrots?" my police partner remarked, used my name as a pun. I groaned at him.

A pun came to me as I focused on the shooter, "Well, Slick… let's get a wilde card out on him."

As soon as I finished my sentence, I felt a cool breeze circling the three of us. That must be Sonic's work.

"Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, just focus on keeping the shooter busy," Tailsko called out, encouraging us to ignore the wind.

I could feel my muscles relax a little bit, but I was still on alert. It was due to my cop training. The reason I became relaxed was because Sonic was preparing to collect any bullets coming toward Nick and I. Though I was used to the blurring, Sonic's speed was still faster. All I could make out of him was a blue blur. I spotted Tailsko creeping toward other side of the road, undetected by the spotter as he rapidly reloaded his rifle. I recognized that kind of behavior - he started shooting randomly. I did my best to avoid each and every bullet, but my partner was not so lucky. He flinched when he felt a bullet zip past his shoulder. If that bullet had pierced his shoulder, I would have-

"Oh," I startled as Tailsko threw her hind paws onto the back of the zebra's head, which knocked him down.

"Great work, Tailsko, thanks," Nick said with a smile on his muzzle.

I ignored his cheerful response as I ran to the K.O. shooter and took his rifle away. I cuffed his wrists behind his back. I heard the engine turn off. I lifted my head to see that Chief Bogo step out of the cruiser.

"Get that culprit in the cruiser before I turn you into trophies on the wall," the chief yelled, which got Nick and I working faster.

After the secured travel, we were in the interview room. I finished writing down Tailsko's side of the story. I was told that she was nearly shot when she was flying using her twin tails. Once they landed, the shooter threw an insult on her. An insult for her species. He considered her appearance as a disease. 'An awful mutant disease that can and will change them into freaks', to quote exactly. I mean, how low could they go attacking foxes?

"There," I said as I put down the pen, "that should cover everything."

I closed the file and hopped off the chair with the file in my paw. I walked to the filing cabinet after Tailsko joined me. She opened the drawer and I put the file in.

"Do not worry about that. Chief Bogo put much faith in me after I closed the 'Missing Mammals' case. But we should get to his office so I can report to him that the paperwork is done," I explained to Tailsko as we made our way back to our male companions.

I could feel Tailsko's skepticism because of my choice of words. I was sure that she would realize that it was how Precinct One worked. We arrived at the door to Chief Bogo's office. I looked at Tailsko as she spun her tails to rise up to grab the doorknob and open the door. We entered the office. I lifted my attention to two mammalians. One was Chief Bogo and the other was Donald Trump, the horse that appeared on the news yesterday. I flinched as I heard the predators beside me growling alertly. I turned my head to them and took a couple of steps away from them. I got that Trump is bad news, but it's unnecessary for them to be this… hostile. So I remembered the true reason why my friends were like this. I had to put up with two of them fighting.

"Oh, here they are. And I don't think they like you," Chief Bogo said to Trump.

I huffed before I straightened up, "Put on professional behavior, please."

I turned my head back to the desk and took a few steps closer to the chief, "Sir. What brings him here?"

"I am glad that one of you still has common sense. Trump came here to give me a request for protection," Chief Bogo briefed me with his arms crossed, "That is to protect him from the mammalians that disagree with him being a mayor of Zootopia. At least until the election's over."

I considered for a few seconds and guessed that the chief's words actually served their purpose. I returned my attention to him and started speaking, "Well, may I talk with my partners… in a civilized manner? Just for the case that you have provided now."

"Permission granted," my boss nodded. He put his trust and faith in me, just as I wanted Tailsko to trust in me.

I nodded in understanding before I turned to my predator friends. I gestured for them to leave the office before following them. I shut the door, and walked the rest of the way back to the interview room with them. They showed their manners, but their expressions were still hostile. I appreciated them not turning the office into some unseemly fight. Once we got into the soundproof interview room and shut the door, I turned to face the grumpy predators.

"Alright, Nick, Sonic, and Tailsko. I know that you all hate Donald Trump. I also don't like the idea of helping him out. So should we discuss this in civi-" I said. I was cut off by the canines as they barked loudly.

This was a little out of paw, so I swung my fist toward my fox partner's jaw. He instinctively reacted to my attack and tried to scratch me, but I was quick in catching his attack. I stopped his attack by striking his forearm with my gauntlet. I knocked his arm away then I got on my forepaws and kicked him on his chest. That sent him flying cross the room. I flipped forward and landed on my hind paws, then I looked at Tailsko. She regained her common sense and backed off with her paws in the air. I turned to Sonic, who was still hostile. I sighed and I reached for his running suit, grabbing it at the level of his collarbone. I pulled my head back then I drove my forehead into him. Once my forehead impacted him, I closed my eyes and I saw three stars. That snapped Sonic out of it. I let his suit go so I could see all predators at the same time.

"Alright, you guys. All I asked was to talk it out, not for a fight. That was not civil manners, ya'know?" I said as I took note of Tailsko guiding Nick back to us.

"Yeah, Carrots," Nick started as he lifted his attention to me, "You're right. It was out of paw and we should have know that."

"I second that, Nick," Sonic said as he rubbed his sore forehead.

"So… should we discuss this in a civil manner. And I want to know the reason why you were hostile in the office," I spoke with my palms on my hips.

"Well, I gotta say… Trump guy is a poor choice of candidate," my fox partner admitted as he lifted his weight off Tailsko. I pulled out the notepad and carrot pen before I wrote that down.

"Yeah, he's a very poor choice," Sonic nodded as he turned his attention to the fox. "Trump would perhaps be connected to Ivo Robotnik. They both were in Zootopia at the same time, though that was not mentioned at election time."

I wrote that down as I watched Tailsko shift her weight to her good hind paw, "I have my own reasons. I have a feeling that Trump would just drive Zootopia into ruin if he takes office."

"That would be opposite to what he said on the news yesterday. 'Make Zootopia Great', my lucky paw," I added grumpy. I checked through the note to detail the predators' thoughts before I spoke again, "So now, you guys… behave!"

"Yes, madam," the boys commanded while Tailsko nodded.

I pocketed my recorder carrot pen before I tore the page out of my notepad. I pocketed my notepad and held on the piece of paper as we rode the elevator back to the third floor. It seemed like my words and self-defense moves had put the boys in their place. They were quiet the whole way to the office, with no sign of scowls. I was sure that they were reflecting on their behavior in the interview room. I could sense no shame, no sorrow, or anything related to the depression. Only disappointment. Once we arrived at the office again, I nodded to Tailsko. She opened the door and we all entered. Normally we would let the boss know before we entered, but he expected our return so there was no need to knock.

"I take that it went well?" Chief Bogo called out with a solemn tone.

I nodded before I turned to the predators. My eyes told them to stand their ground. I returned to the chief and stepped forth.

"We had a discussion. And we all voted that we have to refuse this job. Here is the list of reasons why," I explained. I walked to the desk and jumped up so I could lay the piece of paper on it. I stepped back.

I watched him take the paper that I left behind. He blinked as he spoke, "Is that the reason for your partners' hostile behaviors?"

"Yes, sir," I responded.

He put on his eyeglasses and studied the paper that contained the rabbit's partners' reasonings. He nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Your partners must be thankful for your viewpoint. So get back to the street and patrol it, or whatever you are scheduled for today. Dismissed," the water buffalo stated. He opened a drawer, threw the paper in, and shut it.

We left the office as he shut the drawer. I closed the door again. I turned my attention to my fox partner.

"In case you two don't want to get mugshots again, just take the cruiser," I informed the canine members.

"Second that," Tailsko said with her paw raised. She was struggled to keep from laughing, perhaps from my little pun.

We took the elevator back to the first floor and worked our way to the entrance of the building. Nick went to the dispatcher's desk and grabbed the key for the cruiser. I was able to block out Benjamin's squeak as I got on Sonic's back once again with my arms around his neck. I eyed Sonic's paw as he waved to his… well, I should say his 'old friend'. And we left Precinct One.

"I am impressed that you managed to snap two of us back to our senses, using violence," Sonic said. We were at least fifty miles from Precinct One.

"There was more than just a meeting of eyes," I admitted as I tightened my grips, "I experienced dealing with bullies in my youth. I am not that soft."

"Glad that you are who you are," he responded gleefully.

My sight was focused this time around. Since I was reassured about Nick's behavior, my reaction time improved. Suddenly, I saw a bullet coming at my muzzle. This time, it seemed slower compared to the ones that the zebra shooter fired at me at least twenty minutes ago. I tilted my head to avoid colliding with it.

"Hey, Sonic. Stop - we're surrounded," I called out as we were now running in a circle.

"I was looking for an opening to get away," he said as the breeze settled. I got off his back and looked at the strange cops. I could sense Sonic grinning behind me as he added, "I wonder if it's the fastest day this month."

"Oh, sweet cheese and cracker! How can you jest in a situation like this?" I hollered before I pulled out the cPhone and sent a text to my canine partner.

I pocketed my phone and focused on surviving until the reinforcements arrived. I saw another bullet coming at me as slow as the previous one. I leaded to the right to get out of the way quickly. But I wasn't expecting to be that fast. Was that part of my hyperactive training I had at academy? Or was that part of what Sonic did - the fact that he made me get used to a speed so fast that nobody could hang on? Speaking of Sonic, I could have known that he's quite a carefree mammal. But it's not the time for this. I was on the battlefield now. The cops were in the shape of cheetahs… well, lean body cheetahs, not the group that Benjamin fell in. Not to mention that they were armed with assault rifles. However, I didn't think that they could be cheetahs due to their movements… almost robot-like rather than moving like a real cheetah would do. I managed to throw my hind paws onto the one that fired the second bullet at me and knocked that one down. My knees hurt from the impact as I landed on the road. Recalling the warning that Jack Savage had given to me a couple months ago, I realized how right he was.

"These guys are kindly hard to put down," Sonic said. I felt the force of wind on my back proving he had just put his back to mine.

Now I started to notice that all cops who Sonic had knocked down with his super speed were slowly getting up. I realized that it was a little abnormal. My eye glanced all over the place and my sensitive ears listening where my eyes couldn't reach; I grabbed my phone again and checked the time. It had barely ten minutes and it felt like an hour.

"You will get used to it. I've lived in that way for my life," my new friend reminded me. I picked up that he recognized that I was affected by his speed.

"It's your fault," I grunted as I shifted my body position to avoid another bullet. That was shot from behind me, thanks to the hyperactive hearing I picked it up.

I pocketed my phone again as I spoke, "And this makes our partners slow to get here."

"Actually, this only effects us, not them. We are in the speed zone right now," Sonic corrected me as he managed to knock two more strange cops down. He continued, "So I take it you already told them our location, right?"

"Did I give Nick the location? Yes, yes, I did. Otherwise, how can Nick find me each time we are separated on the street?" I answered.

As I spoke, I analyzed one of the cop's figure before I moved to its leg. I pushed the back of the knee to knock the strange cop down.

"Argh," I groaned as I heard the sound of the cop meeting the floor.

It was not a flesh and blood version - it actually sounded like a car had crashing into another car. But it was built of metal rather than plastic. The crash was quite loud, as loud as fireworks.

"Somethings not quite right here," I called out to Sonic, "They're not flesh as we are."

"About time you catch up with us," Sonic said with a grin. That had me off guard for a minute… well, two seconds, if we went with Sonic's time warp logic.

I looked down at the robot cop on the road next to me. I quickly moved away from it and returned to the center of the cop mob. I turned my ears to Sonic's direction.

"Remember what we discussed about Ivo Robotnik's escaping?" he brought up the topic. "Those 'not-flesh-as-we-are' guys are his minions."

I made a grimace expression as I looked over my shoulder, "So that mean they were… are now robotized mammalians?"

"What do you think they are?" the hedgehog asked. He dodged my question by asking me a question, Wilde style.

I shook my head, "Do I know them as cheetahs? Yes, yes, I do."

I sidestepped the next bullet and hopped toward the robot cop that was standing there. I used my forepaws to knock this one down and bounced my way back to the center once again.

"Well, that's the basic thing. They're what left of living mammalians. Cruel, yes," my new friend responded once he reappeared behind me. That's something I couldn't get used onto.

My expression shifted from a grimace to anger as I spoke, "So we are fighting the very civilians that we were sworn to protecting? Ridiculous!"

"Quite," Sonic remarked as he vanished into the thin air.

After five minutes of dodging and knocking the robot cops back, through it felt like twenty minutes to me, I could see the cruiser that slowly approaching us. Ugh, I wish that we had a remote that could just turn off the slow-mo option. I huffed as I started to move around more. The quote that Gazelle always sang finally rang in my head.

"Sonic - here's the plan," I called out. He reappeared from the thin air.

That got his attention. I explained the plan, "Let's take away their firearms so we don't have to move so often."

"And risked getting shot in the back?" He pointed out the flaw in my plan. I shook my head as I sidestepped once again.

Inhaling a large supply of air, I spoke again, "Just take the guns and separate them into multiple pieces so they can't use them anymore. I am about exhausted. I don't have stamina like you do."

"Ah, guess I got psyched. So alright, I will take them and put them far, far, far away," the speedster admitted before he vanished along with three firearms from the cops.

That left me to do the pushing. It was this easy than I did at the farm, where I had to push and shove the tractor with help from my dozen siblings. This time, it required less power to keep the army of robots back. Sonic could just put his speed and stamina in use to remove each and every weapon he found. All this while Nick and Tailsko were slowly approaching us. I was wondering why I didn't think of this plan when we were first ambushed. It took a full minute inside the speed zone for our canine partners to kill the engine, exit the cruiser, and run to us, all in slow motion. Thank our ancestors that Tailsko was able to 'catch up to the speed'.

"Uh, them again? At least you two smartened up with a plan of taking the guns out of the picture," she said as she noticed three more assault rifles vanishing.

That was the fifth set so far. I nodded to her before I sidestepped a bullet. It was now second nature to me. But it was wearing me out. I knew that two of us could take care of the problem due to their experience in the past. However, I started to feel exasperated almost immediately. I collapsed onto the road. I was disconnected from reality before my face met the road.


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Power Nap

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Tailsko, Ivo Robotnik A.K.A. Ivo 'Ro-Butt-nik', and Robotized version of Tailsko belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* ~Censored~'s character, 'other rabbits', and Nick's future belong to me

* * *

I groaned as i stirred on the familiar road. I slowly opened my eyes, barely cracking open my eyelids when light shined onto my pupils. I immediately shut my eyes when I grunted as my head throbbed… form a blow that I didn't remember. I figured that I was back in the dark, old-fashioned side of Zootopia where I used to live in and con my way around. Not to mentioned that I was in the alley.

"Augh," I grunted. My muscles groaned as I started to get up.

Once my weight was on my hind paws, I reached for my head and rubbed the sore spots. I blinked several times to get my eyes focused, so I wouldn't have to deal with my nocturnal trait; the night vision. I walked toward the end of the alley so i could learn the situation. I exited the alley and turned to the right, where I found an open space where my partners and I were in some kind of battle against a vehicle hovered above our heads. I could see that the villain was not alone, but his vehicle was hovering too high for me to gain more details. I walked past the unmoving scene of the battle and into the alley behind the villain's vehicle.

"Hm," I sighed as I walked through the alley for long time.

I grunted as I bumped something that stuck out of the wall and heard it thump onto the ground behind me. I turned around and reached to pick it up. This item felt heavy as I lifted it. Once I realized what it was, I startled and dropped it back to the floor. The item was in the shape of the head of a stallion. It especially resembled ~Censored~'s and was robotized. I turned to my original direction and sprinted my way to the next alley. This sight had scared me out of my red fur.

"Ah," I said. I stopped on a dime in the alley where I was supposed to be.

This alley was actually a bedroom. It contained a bed, a desk with a picture frame on top, and a single window next to the desk. I blinked as I walked toward the window. The frame caught my attention, which made me change my direction.I reached for the frame with my left paw and picked it up so I could analyze the picture better. It displayed two foxes standing side-by-side. One of them was a red fox, almost like me, and another was a kitsune. What did this mean me in? I put my right paw to the frame and removed my left paw. I sighed as I lifted my unoccupied paw and tried to solve the puzzle contained in this frame. The sunlight from the window reflected off something on my left paw. I snapped my attention to it.

"Oh, sweet…" I started as I made out that I was wearing a wedding ring.

I returned my attention to the frame, which supported the theory of a couple. I was the red fox in that picture. I stepped back then I threw the frame back onto the desk. It landed on its backside as I turned around to the door where I came in. I sprinted toward the door, believing that I would be back in the same alley that I exited. But I was not. I nearly ran into the colorfully statue of Ivo 'Ro-Butt-nik' that was sitting in middle of the room. After I saw him in the 'battle' in the street earlier, this was too much for me to bear, no offense to the bear-species mammalians. I sprinted past the statue on to the next area.

"Ah," I startled. From what I saw was the kitsune and the bunny that dressed like Carrots, but in various colors. Whoopies Number Two, the kitsune was also robotized, like ~Censored~'s head that I found early.

The girls were in unmoving appearance, like the 'battle' that I had come across. I exhaled then I shook my head to push thoughts of what happened to Tailsko aside. I walked past them and proceeded to the next area. This area was almost completely dark. Despite to my night vision, I couldn't see anything past the completely black statues and the navy blue sky. The ground was pitch black. The statues were shaped like rabbits, with similar body size and length of their ears. Beyond that, I could see that one of them had a circle-shaped shield on its left forearm, one of them had a thicker body, and one of them appeared to be robotized, but I wasn't be sure about that. There were almost no lights in the room, so I shook my head in dismay at not being able to unearth the whole truth of this room. I moved forward. I walked toward the door that stood in middle of nowhere. I opened it and stepped in the next 'room'.

"Hm," I blinked. The next room was bright compared to the last one.

Fortunately, my eyes were not hurt, unlike the first time I woke up. I looked around the sea of foxes… well, more like a sea of kits. Again, like the previous motionless scenes I came through, this one was also a motionless scene. I searched over the sea of kits, who slowly turned into teenagers, and into adults. I found two elder foxes at least a good distance straight ahead. I made a grimace as I saw my 'future' appearance standing side-by-side with Tailsko again, this time flesh-and-blood. I realized that I would be surrounded by my new family at some point in the future.

"Argh," I grunted as I felt a suddenly pain in my head.

I could feel myself pull from the motionless scene of the foxes, my paws on my head. I was trying to tame the pain in my head. I started to realize that this was all a dream. Something must had hit my head while I was assisting my partners in the mammalians vs. 'robotized mammalians' as Tailsko called them. And I was here… for what? Seeing the future? Now my sight grew dull and was starting to grey out. The pain in my head grew stronger and stronger as I was drawn back to my 'consciousness'.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Paws, Struggling

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic and Tailsko in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* Small Thoughbred character and Robotized Cheetahs (first half) belong to me, serves their purpose for this storyline

* * *

I sprinted my way back to the arena after I dispatched the fourth set of firearms. That arena was occupied by those robotized cheetahs. I took the last set of firearms out of their paws. I turned around and sped away from there as I pulled and tugged the parts of firearms apart, one at a time. I did that to keep them from relocating them and shooting us immediately. I liked Judy's plan in some ways. Two weapons gone. I pieced the last firearm apart as I turned my path back to the arena. I sprinted much faster than I could with a passenger on my back. That's the speed that could make the passengers disappear into the unknown, much to my favor. I blinked as I saw my cop friends lying on the road. Tailsko fought the cheetahs without allowing them to touch our cop friends. As I returned to my regular pace, I kicked a couple of cheetahs down.

"Tailsko, can you take Judy up to the roof of that building?" I called out. At that time, my partner avoided an attack by flying into the air with her attention on me.

I reached for Nick, lifted him from the road, and placed his abdomen on my shoulder. I ran toward the building where Tailsko had flown **.** I ran up the building and halted once I was off the wall and on the roof. I took Nick off my shoulder and laid him on his back just before Tailsko joined me with Judy in her arms. I turned to the wall and looked over it to form a plan to get out of here.

"So what's going on?" Tailsko questioned once she arranged Judy against the wall.

I let out a light sigh before I shifted my attention to her. I answered, "We are the veterans of this kind of battle. We've experienced this kind of battle but Nick and Judy have not. However, with them knocked out like this, we are at a disadvantage."

I turned my attention to the road where the robotized cheetahs were. They looked over the place for our whereabouts. I could see that they were building to block the path, but not to deal with my speed. However, I had another problem, it was Judy. She needed help… like right now. I closed my eyes and sighed again. At last I made a plan in my mind.

"Tailsko…" I said. I opened my eyes as I turned to my partner in crime. I continued, "Can you keep the robotized cheetahs busy while I take our friends back to Precinct One?"

She nodded yes then she lifted off and flew back to the road. I walked to Judy. I scooped her up and turned to the direction of Precinct One. I started to run as I recalled when Tailsko went through the same process as Judy just now. It was bad for her, so I had to get to Precinct One as soon as possible. Within a minute, I was back at the front doors of the building and jogged my way in. I peeked down the hall on my left while I continued to jog to the soundproof interview room. I frowned as I witnessed the chief and the candidate standing there, still talking on the theme as if they hadn't left the office. I gave them, especially ~Censored~, a scowl before my attention turned to the door to the interview room. Once I entered the room, I laid Judy down on the floor and placed a blanket under her in a flash. I turned around and worked my way out. As soon as I exited the interview room, I felt a hoof on my shoulder, which stopped me on the dime. I turned my attention to the chief, however, the orange oaf was nowhere to be seen.

"Must you explain the logic of your rudeness?" Chief Bogo inquired.

I frowned at his choice of words.

I answered, "You should know that we all rejected the job he offered us to protect him. So I would like to ask you to keep him from entering this room at all. I will detail out the reasons once I get Tailsko and Nick out of the dire situation."

The tone in my voice proved him that it was serious. I felt his hoof leave my shoulder, then I dashed out of the building in a second. I returned to the arena and ran up the building where Nick was still lying. I picked him up and ran down the building and continued a couple miles from the arena. Before I could gain more speed, a taxi cab halted in front of me and an arctic vixen peeked over the window frame at me.

"Is that Officer Wilde? C'here, get him in. I will take him to Precinct One," she called out.

I hesitated for a minute before nodding. I went to the back passenger door and opened it. I laid Nick on the seats then I shut the door and signaled her with a wave. I turned around and made my way back to the arena. I jumped and kicked one of the robotized cheetahs' backside, knocked that mammalian down. I landed on my hind paws and focused on Tailsko.

"Let's go," I called out.

She didn't waste any time coming to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I dashed away from the arena. We were fast enough to leave the party in the confusion. Again, within a minute, I arrived at Precinct One just as a taxi cab pulled up - the same cab that I had loaded Nick in. I could sense the grimace from my partner in crime.

"You let the taxi cab do the work for you?" Tailsko spoke over my shoulder.

I stopped at the street in front of the building then I shook my head. I answered, "Nah. She insisted on helping me out - she knew Nick."

"I see," she replied. I felt her arms unhooking from my neck then I reached for the back passenger door and opened it.

I picked up the unconscious fox from the seats and carried him to the building. Tailsko could take care of the taxi cab. After all, she was talking with the driver while I jogged my way through the hall. I sensed no malice within the building. That horse must had left by the chief's order - that was good news. I felt Nick stirring in my arms as I approached the interview room. I entered the room and put him on the chair beside the door.

Once he regained consciousness, I inquired, "Are you alright, Nick?"

"Yeah. Uhh… did you see the truck that hit me?" he answered.

I chose to ignore that question. I blinked as I turned my attention to the hall outside the interview room. Tailsko signaled me to go to the chief's office. I nodded before I returned to Nick.

I exhaled light, "Well, I apologized for making Judy pass out from the recent hyperactive that I put her through. But we are needed by your boss in his office now. You think you can join us?"

"Ah. Alright, but for what reason does Buffalo Butt need us?" Nick asked.

I shifted my weight to my idle hind paw. I answered, "Remember that battle on the road? The robotized cheetahs? That must be something to do with ~Censored~. And I wanted that guy out of our discussion."

"Hmm… i didn't know much about your situation, but I definitely need some 'catch up' with you guys. So let's go," he said. He stood up with a little wobble before we walked out of the interview room.

I shut the door behind us to prevent anyone from disturbing Judy while she recovers. We walked to the elevator and rode our way up to the third floor. We worked from there to the chief's office and entered the room. Tailsko was already on the left chair. I glared at Nick to make sure if he was aware of my concern. Once he focused his attention on me, we nodded then we went to the separate chairs. I joined Tailsko's chair while Nick took the empty one.

"Alright. What keeps you from doing any more searching?" Chief Bogo started the discussion.

The foxes glared at me as I rested my elbow on the armrest. I replied, "It was the robotized cheetahs."

The chief was shocked at my word. I agreed with him because those robots were mammalians at first.

I continued, "They attacked us, Officer Hopps and I, as soon as we resumed our huntings on Ivo Robotnik."

Tailsko nodded then she shifted her focus to the chief. She added her point to mine; "It must be pure coincidence that they were present when we turned down the job to protect ~Censored~ until the election is over."

"Yes," I said. I pointed at her then at the ceiling. I continued, "If you had read the paper that Officer Hopps gave to you earlier - I was the one theorized that Ivo Robotnik and ~Censored~ would be connected- working together on this case."

Chief Bogo shook his head to pull himself out of shock. He pointed the flaw out, "I see. How can you be sure about this?"

Tailsko jumped off the chair and went to Nick's as I shuffled my mind a bit. I slightly tilted my head as the answer settled in my head. I spoke, "It could be pure coincidence, like Tailsko detailed. ~Censored~ will also driving Zootopia into ruin if we let him have the Mayor's office."

The water buffalo was about to speak his next sentence, but his attention turned to the foxes. That made me turn my head to the duo as well.

"He seemed a little out from the attack. I will take him back to the interview room until further notice," Tailsko explained. She was helping Nick get off the chair as she spoke before she guided him out of the office.

After a minute of silence passed, the chief found his voice and resumed, "Alright. I take it that it's your predatory instinct that disagreed with Censored's decision on become a mayor. Ah, speaking of Nick, who just left the office - How's Judy's condition? You left her out cold."

"It's more of my fault," I spoke with my eyes closed and my head shook. I continued with my eyes opened, "I put too much strain on her with my speed and I knocked her out by exhausting her."

"I see," he nodded, "So when will she… wake from that condition?"

I fluttered my jaw a little bit, but I produced no sound. I averted my gaze from him and collapsed into the seat. I wasn't able to give him a straight answer for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Villains, Two Collides

**Chapter Review:**

 _catspats31:_ Thank you for bring that to my mind. That would explaining the reason why this story lacked "followers" and favorites. I originally was going to complain when I had a talk with Cimar-WildeHopps on deviantArt site (Private Message) and his quote: "The reason why Zootopia succeeded as it did, was because it didn't point fingers at any one individual, or group. Plus people read to escape from reality, not to go back into it."

So I went back to my old chapters and changed all the "disgustingly" name into "~Censored~", as well as story summary, which read as " Censored " instead due to symbol being omitted.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

1) I had just realized that I put in wrong word in previous chapter, as you noticed that before I posted this chapter, I updated it so it would be "resumed" to the show. And yes, that got my editor quite furiously when he tried to get it fix. So apologize for steering you off the course. So without further ado...

* * *

 **Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and Ivo Robotnik (talking in the conversation) in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* Small Thoughbred character and Robotized Cheetahs belong to me, serves their purpose for this storyline

* * *

I reached for the front passenger door, opened it, and climbed aboard. I shut the door and pulled the seatbelt down. I looked up to Officer Wilde as I clicked the belt in. He was sitting on the driver's seat and he clicked his belt as well.

"Let's hope that we don't run into trouble right after we leave the garage," he said. He started the engine and backed the cruiser from the parking slot.

I nodded, "I agree - I really don't like the fact that troubles keep finding us."

We had hardly been on the road for a mile before I heard the sound of phone ringing. I flinched then fumbled around, trying to find the source of the sound. I flipped my ears in every direction.

"In my right pocket. You can get it," Officer Wilde said. He was still focused on the road.

I reached his pocket and pulled out his phone. I looked at the screen that had just lit up with a message in the middle. It typed; "Carrots - Surrounded by a bunch of robots downtown, estimated fifty miles from Precinct One. The address is 510 Otter Street ZOO 80069."

I looked up to Officer Wilde and replied, "It's Officer Hopps. They're already in trouble."

"I think I agree with you - I also don't like the idea that trouble comes to us, like every five minutes in the same day," he growled. He switched on the siren. He inquired, "Did she type down the address?"

"Yes. 510 Otter Street ZOO 80069," I answered

I watched him type the address on the GPS then I braced in the seat. I felt the power of the car as it turned a hundred and eighty degree before I was pressed into the seat when Officer Wilde stepped on the accelerator. After five minutes of rushing down along the road including a couple of powerful turns, we arrived at what looked like a standoff with the speedsters and a bunch of robotized cheetahs. Officer Wilde shut the siren off as I pushed the button to disconnect my seatbelt. I handed the phone back to him. We got out of the cruiser and worked our way to our friends. They were blurred, especially Officer Hopps. So I channeled my mind at comprehend the speed. I was able to see her appear normal while everything else became slower. I frowned at the grey mammal.

"Uh, them again? At least you two smartened up with a plan to take the guns out of the picture," I said as I spotted three firearms vanishing.

I glanced back at Officer Hopps just in time to see her sidestepping a bullet. It appeared that she mastered the speed in a short time. Though I could see that she was a little exhausted from being in the speed zone for a little too long. I understood that too well. I instinctively lifted my right arm to block an incoming slow attack. Just after that, Officer Hopps collapsed onto the floor. I frowned as I shoved the robot back. For the next few minutes of fast time, I defended the officers from injury or being taken away from my sight. I didn't know how Officer Wilde got knocked out. Sonic returned to the standoff and directed me to the building. I carried Officer Hopps while he ran up on the side of the building with Officer Wilde in his arms. We set up a plan to escape the standoff. I flew back to the robotized mammalians and distracted them while Sonic first took Officer Hopps back to Precinct One, then Officer WIlde a couple of minutes later. As soon as he returned from his second trip, he informed me that it was time to go. I ditched the distraction plan and wrapped my arms around his neck, then we left the standoff in a puff cloud of smoke. Neither of us knew how to drive or had a key, so we left the cruiser behind. The speed of time returned to normal as we arrived at Precinct One. I saw the taxi cab slow down on the road as we approached the building. That explained why Sonic had a short travel time when he carried Officer Wilde.

"You let the taxi cab do the work for you?" I spoke over his shoulder.

He stopped on the street in front of Precinct One before I felt his head shaking. He answered, "Nah, The driver insisted on helping me out - she knew Nick."

"I see," I replied. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and watched him open the cab's passenger door then unpack Officer Wilde from inside.

Sonic carried the unconscious red fox into Precinct One. I turned to the taxi cab and shut the door. I moved to the driver's door and spoke, "Hey. Thanks for a helping paw. We couldn't make it without you."

"Grand to know that, gal. Be sure to keep him from daydreaming again. Get me?" the taxi driver commented.

I nodded, "Yes. I can do that."

The taxi cab drove off and I turned to Precinct One. I flew my way in. I went to the interview room and saw Sonic talking to Officer Wilde on the chair inside. I waved at Sonic to get his attention. I pointed at the ceiling and gestured for him to go to the office. He nodded before he turned to Officer Wilde. I airlifted to the third floor and landed in front of the door to Chief's office. I walked in the office and sat on the left chair. This chair was positioned to face both the desk and the door at the same time.

"Well, next time, if your sassy friend is rude to me like that again - I will make sure that the case is only in Hopps and Wilde's paws from then on. Is that clear?" the water buffalo pointed out once I looked at him.

"Yes, sir," I replied solemnly. I figured that Sonic had gone and done it, but I would have to worry about that later.

When I was getting relaxed, I heard two sets of pawsteps then I looked over my shoulder. Sonic and Officer Wilde entered the office then they went to separate seats. Sonic joined me while Officer Wilde took the empty chair on our right.

I turned my head to Chief Bogo just as he started the discussion; "Alright. What keeps you from doing any more searching?"

Officer Wilde and I glared at Sonic, who we assumed knew more details. It turned out that we were right on the money. He rested his elbow on the armrest.

He replied, "It was the robotized cheetahs."

I could sense that Chief Bogo was shocked. But i kept glaring at Sonic.

"They attacked us, Officer Hopps and I, as soon as we resumed our huntings for Ivo Robotnik," he continued.

I nodded then I shifted my focus to the chief. I added my point to Sonic's; "It must be pure coincidence that they were present when we turned down the job to protect ~Censored~ until the election is over."

"Yes," Sonic said. I could sense the finger pointing at me then it disappeared. He continued, "If you had read the paper that Officer Hopps gave to you earlier - I was the one who theorized that Ivo Robotnik and ~Censored~ would be connected- working together on this case."

I blinked and glared at Officer Wilde while Chief Bogo shook his head to clear it. He pointed the flaw out, "I see. How can you be sure about this?"

I got off the chair and went to Officer Wilde. I put forepaw on his shoulder to check on his… gloomy stance. He startled a little bit and blinked as if he had awakened from a nightmare. I heard Sonic's comment; "It could be pure coincidence, as Tailsko detailed. ~Censored~ will also drive Zootopia into ruin if we let him have the Mayor's office."

I shook my head before I spoke, "He seemed a little bit out from the attack. I will take him back to the interview room until further notice."

I slid my left arm under his armpit and hauled him from the chair, then I carried him out of the office. I guided him to the elevator and while he held his position, I pushed the button to the first floor. I returned to him and made sure he was doing okay. Unexpectedly, he leaned on me with his upper arms on my shoulders. The side of his muzzle pressed on mine and one of his ears was on my forehead. I frowned and turned from him while holding him up. I blinked as the elevator stopped moving. That meant we were now on the first floor. I lifted Officer Wilde's arms off me gently then I put his right arm on my shoulders again. We left the elevator and worked our way back to the private interview room. Once we arrived, I let him sit on the chair by the door, perhaps the same one that Sonic had him sit down on earlier. I reached for his muzzle and caressed the fur lightly as I watched his distracted eyes. I blinked then shook my head to snap myself out of my small 'daydream'. I was supposed to focus on the case, not look for a chance to hit Officer Wilde up.

"Tch," he growled, clicking his fangs together.

I laid my paw on his shoulder as I turned to him with a concerned expression. His focus was on his partner, who lay on the floor. He got up and walked toward her, which made my paw slide off him. Officer Wilde crouched beside her and reached for her belt. I frowned at his reaction.

"How did we get back here?" he asked. He looked over his shoulder to me with a carrot pen in his paw.

I adjusted my position so I could face him easily. I replied, "Sonic brought us back here when we were cornered. We had to leave your cruiser behind. Sonic and I don't have any experience driving any vehicle."

He stood up and walked to me pointing at me with his unoccupied paw, almost like he was shaking his finger at me. He spoke, "Then we must get that cruiser back - it belongs to Precinct One. If we leave it there it will cost me a paycheck."

"Hey. What about your injuries?" I complained, reminding him of the mysterious blow that he received.

He snarled at me, "I don't care. Chief Buffalo Butt is going to wear my tail as a scarf if I don't get that vehicle back."

I felt a shiver in my spine as I listened to Officer WIlde's words. I felt him move past me then I turned and followed him out of the interview room. I shut the door behind us. I was aware that Officer Wilde and Sonic were concerned about Officer Hopps' condition. We made our way out of the building then I started to twist my twin tails and lift into the air. I grabbed Officer Wilde's forepaws and flew our way back to the 'standoff', or whatever left of it. After five minutes of traveling through the air, we arrived at the standoff. I descended back to the street. We were still far away from robotized cheetahs. They were still searching for us after we vanished into thin air. I let Officer Wilde go and flew to the passenger's door while he went for the driver's door. We got in and I fastened my belt as he started the engine. We turned around and drove off before one of the robotized cheetahs attacked I sighed while we traveled for few minutes. I blinked as I felt the motive of the cruiser pulling up. I glared at Officer Wilde before he turned the engine off and got out. I also got out of the cruiser and I followed him as he stalked along the building. He approached the corner of the building and I moved closer to him when he slowed down. I frowned and when I was going to say something, he wrapped my neck with his arm and covered my mouth with his forepaw. I flinched from the suddenly contact. I watched his free forepaw and noticed that he held the carrot pen again. I raised my eyebrow as I watched him push something on it while he held it at the corner of the building. I twitched my ears so I could focus in the direction where he was pointing the thing. I figured that he was listening to the conversation deep in the alley and wanted to record it on the carrot pen. That seemed interesting to me.

"…refused to help out. Just as you suspected," ~Censored~ said.

A mystery voice, which I was familiar with, replied, "Told you that they got there faster than you did. So let's plant the blame on them, just as she suggested."

"I like the sound of that," ~Censored~ admitted. Then it was silent from that point.

I blinked as I felt Officer WIlde moving and dragging me away from the alley. He let me go once we were within walking range of the cruiser and he got in the vehicle. I mimicked him and shut the door once I sat down.

"So was that… someone you knew from your place?" Officer Wilde inquired.

I nodded, "Yes. That's Doctor Ivo Robotnik, who we have been searching for awhile."

"So your best bud made a point in his theory about them being connected. Either it was a lucky guess or he just knew about it," he added.

I put my finger on my chin as I recalled all the details that Officer Hopps drew out of us. That was after we got yanked out of a hostile situation. I blinked as I realized that we were now moving toward Precinct One. Sonic just knew that ~Censored~ and Ivo Robotnik would join paws, but that seemed a little off. The conversation in the alley made it sound like they had been part of the plan longer than we realized. I looked at Officer Wilde as we entered the garage, where he parked the cruiser. Once the engine was turned off, we left the vehicle and worked our way back to the main building of Precinct One. As I followed Officer Wilde through the hall, I had a chance to give him an update.

"Officer Wilde," I started, hoping to get his attention. It did the trick. I continued, "I was thinking that it's something wrong with 'them'. But we should discuss this part with Sonic and Officer Hopps."

"Roger that," he nodded.

We ran through the hall and arrived at the interview room, where we saw Sonic and Chief Bogo already in the room. Officer Wilde was about to speak, but he was stopped as soon as we got into the room. We saw Officer Hopps sitting up with her forepaws on her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Rabbit's Eyes

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and mentioned of Ivo Robotnik (also on the recorder) in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* Small Thoroughbred character (on the recorder) belong to me, serves their purpose for this story

* * *

I was sitting on the floor with my forepaws on my face. I could hear two guys in conversation.

"She came back to life sooner than you estimated, Hedgehog," my boss said.

The other voice replied, "Yeah, it must be a lucky rabbit paw that she recovered this fast."

I heard a pair of pawsteps approaching the room. That meant Nick and Tailsko were going to join us again. I pulled my forepaws from my face and looked up to Sonic, Chief Bogo, Nick, and Tailsko. I now realized that I was back in the private interview room inside Precinct One.

"Everything alright, Hopps?" Chief Bogo inquired.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am fine - just little… wobbly."

"Are there any other problems?" he added.

I shook my head and almost tilted over. I answered, "No, just stunning, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Alright. Your partner has shown up just in time for your awakening. I will let you have one more discussion about this case. Then all of you are off," the cape buffalo confirmed, standing up.

I stood up and went to the table. I sat down beside Sonic and Chief Bogo while the canines took another side of the table. I noticed that Nick put down the recorder carrot pen on the table, which explained why it was missing from my uniform. I blinked as I turned tom my right, to Chief Bogo, as he started to speak.

"Let's get Hopps up to date on what the Hedgehog said. He said that she collapsed from exhaustion when her stamina ran out, and you two brought her and Wilde back here. Wilde woke up then begged to go back and fetch the cruiser. I will see to it being undamaged. You did grand job, Wilde," he summarized.

Nick nodded, "Thank you, chief."

"Also it seemed like you have picked up something on your way back, seeing that you lay Hopps' pen down," Chief Bogo added.

Nick exhaled, "Well, I just had a feeling that there would be a conversation on the way back. So I took this pen and recorded that conversation. It was between ~Censored~ and Ivo Ro-Butt-Ink."

I flinched as Sonic bursted out, "I knew it, Ivo Robotnik and ~Censored~ have joined paws."

My cop partner reached for my pen and pushed the button to play the recording.

 _"What happened? Did someone manage to prevent your case from going on?"_

 _"Yes. They refused to help out. Just as you suspected."_

 _"Told you that they got there faster than you did. So let's plane the blame on them, just as she suggested."_

 _"I like the sound of that."_

With the exception of Nick, we were shocked at this record. I blinked as Chief Bogo went to grab paper and pen then passed them to me. I wrote the conversation down on the paper quickly. I looked up to the canines.

"Tailsko. Can you confirm that the second voice in the record was Ivo Robotnik?" I inquired.

"Yeah," she nodded. Her forepaws were on the edge of the table as she continued, "His voice was really clear for me to recognize."

Sonic, who took the chair on my left, nodded then looked at me. This made me turn my head to him in return. He replied, "Yep, that's Ivo Robotnik alright. They're already become friends at that point."

I nodded in understanding then focused on the paper. I wrote Tailsko's and Sonic's confirmations on it. I turned to Chief Bogo and put a concerned expression on my face.

"You can hold on to my recorder carrot pen as the evidence," I admitted.

I picked the paper up and gave it and the pens to the chief. He collected the items from me.

"Alright then. So now, as I said, take the rest of the day off," he exclaimed. Suddenly, he pointed at me then at Nick as he spoke, "Also, you and you! Don't even think about pulling that stunt again. Give it a rest!"

"Yes, sir," Nick and I saluted.

"Oh, just don't spill the water, Chief," Sonic joked, grinning. I turned to the hedgehog and was about to slide off the seat. The cape buffalo snorted, "Don't try me, Hedgehog."

I snorted at Sonic. Nick came to my side and escorted me from the private interview room to the locker rooms. Per the rules of Precinct One, only the employees of Precinct One can attend the locker rooms. That meant Sonic and Tailsko couldn't help me to change clothes at all. Once we arrived at the locker rooms, Nick released me and left my side.

"Are you sure you can handle the change of clothes by yourself?" he inquired.

I nodded, "Can I change my clothes by myself? Yes, yes, I can."

I turned to the female locker room and walked inside. I started to undress by pulling the velcro of my arm bracelet off. After five minutes of changing clothes, I emerged from the room dressing in red-striped pink flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves and blue jeans. My civilian clothes. I walked back to the main lobby, where my partner, my boss, and our new friends were waiting.

"You sure change fast, even being a former conmammal," I mumbled. I moved toward Sonic and leaned on him with my arm around his neck.

"Hehe, that's pretty funny, Hopps," Tailsko chuckled. She was referring to my comment about Nick being the only one not under the effect of the speed zone.

I frowned, relaxing on Sonic as I spoke, "Please just call me Judy. I don't want another cape buffalo in fox's clothing to call me like that. No offense."

"None taken," Chief Bogo mumbled, leaving the group. While Sonic slid his arm on my back and held me up lightly, he remarked, "Told you, Tailsko… No need to call them by their last name if we are going to be their friends."

The canines shook their heads in response to Sonic's words. I snuggled against his side lightly as the gears in my head started to turn. Before I could speak, Sonic beat me to it.

"So let's hit the casual lunch?" he inquired.

Tailsko and I nodded in agreement, leaving Nick in dismay. I spoke, "I am thinking of the 'Casually PreyPred' cafe on the road down from Precinct One, considering that we should take it easy."

"Sounds good, see you there," Nick replied, nodding.

I felt a stir on my back before I found myself in Sonic's arms, bride-style. I frowned at him while he grinned at me.

"Can't afford to piggyback you this time around. Just lemme carry you like this for now," he pointed out.

I scowled at him as we left the building. I chose to close my eyes and let Sonic take care of searching. After the travels that I had experienced with him, I knew that he could find the 'Casually PreyPred' cafe quickly. I felt the wind die down shortly after I finished my thought.

"We are here. You can open your eyes now," Sonic said, purring in my ear.

I opened my eyes and frowned at him once more. I admitted, "Alright, we can eat outside for now. I need some fresh air."

"You got it," he said. He carried me to the small area outside the cafe and put me on the chair.

The table that we occupied was made to hold an elephant-sized umbrella, however I didn't see one. It also contained a box of napkins and a holder for the menus. I blinked as I watched Sonic take a seat to my right. At the corner of my eye, I saw Tailsko flying and landing on the street just out of the waiters' sight, where she let Nick go. They jogged up to the fence and joined us to my left and to my front. The waiter, a male deer, came to us.

"What drink would you like?" he asked, readying his pencil and pad.

I glanced at my friends and mouthed a word; 'water?'. The predators nodded in agreement. I turned to the waiter and replied, "Four glasses of water, please."

He nodded and wrote that down on the pad then he departed from the table. At this minute, I felt a little drowsy and started to see the things surrounding me and Sonic start to slow down. I blinked then pressed my right forepaw on my forehead to relieve the stress.

"Judy? Are you alright?" Tailsko inquired, drawing me out of my self-concern.

I put my forepaw down. I replied, "Yeah. I am fine. I guess I really need to let it go."

I just now recognized that the flow of time had returned to its regular pace and the glasses of water had been served.. Sonic pawed me the lunch menu. I took it and checked it out. I picked my meal - 'Farmer's Salad'. I put down the menu and gave the waiter my order. He wrote it down then glared at my friends as they gave their orders to him. I blinked as I noticed that Nick was acting little off.

"Nick, are you okay?" I inquired once the waiter left the table.

"Yeah," he nodded. I frowned at his choice of words. I tried to draw it out of him, "Something bothering you?"

"Am I bothered by something strange in my head? Yes, yes, I am. But that would be related to the case. So it's better to discuss that when we are back on duty," Nick explained, dodging my question.

I was about to scold him when a paw rest on my shoulder. I turned to Sonic. He replied, "Hey, take it easy - you were knocked out at the same time Nick was. It's no use to cry over spilt milk."

I sighed then glared at the table. I let myself loosen up and rested my back on the back of the chair.

"The only problem is…" I said, reaching for the glass of water. I continued, "We only have water here, not milk."

My predator friends laughed as I sipped my water. I put the cup down and huffed. The laughter died a minute later. Not so long after that, the waiter arrived with our meals and he served them to us.

"It's quite surprised that you got conned by a bunny here," Sonic exclaimed, pointing at me. We were starting to eat and we had to chat, getting know of each other better, as Chief Bogo suggested.

I ate two bites of my meal when Nick answered, "Yeah, I didn't know that she used her recorder carrot pen to throw back my quote to me the next day."

"It was for his tax evasion, if you are asking for the details," I responded, piercing the couple of lettuces with my fork.

Tailsko smiled as she set the burger down, at the same time I put the lettuces into my mouth. She replied, "And you made him go with you until you both found the secondary source in 'The Missing Mammals' case."

I nodded as I chewed my food. I eyed Sonic's plate, which contained three hotdogs… half size. He had already devoured one of them.

"So did you have to eat your tie for delaying her from finding the source for the case?" Sonic joked.

Nick shook his head as he lifted his purple tie. He pointed out, "I still have this tie."

"We never bet on each other. He was the first and only lead I had when there were nothing else to track down," I explained.

Tailsko swallowed another bite then nodded, "I see. There was only one paper in that file when Chief Bogo gave it to you, correct?"

I nodded. However, Tailsko decided to change the topic; "I am impressed that you could master the time warp in a matter of an hour."

"I agree," Sonic said, nodding. He added, "It took Tailsko a full month to master it when she first experienced it."

"Wha- Wait! Wait! Carrots did what?" Nick called out, reminding us that he didn't know about my ability to move faster than a twitch of a digit.

"I mastered the time warp. That's why you witnessed me moving fast enough to avoid bullets, like Sonic," I explained.

Sonic nodded, "Yep. It seems like my passengers gain the ability to move as fast as lightning whenever I carry them."

"I don't know why, but… she seemed to get handle of it completely different than me. Perhaps it's because of our species difference," Tailsko provided her reason.

I was halfway through my Farmer's Salad as I turned my attention to Nick. I spoke, "Do you still remember that place where Sonic and I were attacked shortly after we left Precinct One the second time?"

"Yeah," Nick said, frowning.

I flickered my arm once, "That's when I mastered the time warp. I won't grant that I have fully mastered it yet."

"Bah. With you three possessing 'Time Warp' or whatever. That makes me a BadDonkey Normal," Nick complained.

I shook my head, smiling. I commented, "At least you still have a silver tongue."

He blinked then nodded in agreement. I looked down to my bowl and found out that I practically devoured all of my salad. How did I do that? Perhaps that must be my subconscious using the speed zone ability. Sonic also finished his meal, following by Tailsko. Now was the last one due to learn my newfound ability.

"Guess I will pay for your meals," Nick called out once he finished his meal.

I reached for my cup of water, only to find that it already empty as well. It seemed like I had picked up Sonic's slack or I must be more exhausted than I realized. We stood up after Nick paid the bill.

"I think that we should go to my place. It has plenty of room to relax and lay low until tomorrow," Nick volunteered.

I peeked at Tailsko, who shrugged at the idea. Suddenly, I was back in Sonic's arms, bride-style. I scowled at him for pulling that stunt again.

"You're still exhausted and will collapse after a half mile of walking. Trust me, I know when I see it," Sonic said, pointing out his experience with his partners in the past.

I grunted as I slid my right arm behind his neck and rest it on his shoulders. I responded, "Alright. Just don't be so smart to us. Just say the words, and I will consider it. No need to pick me up each time I am like this. Personal space, you know?"

We left the cafe and walked down the street to Nick's home. I cuddled closer to Sonic as we moved down the street. I blinked as I recalled that Tailsko was attacked due to her mutant appearance, but now, it seemed peaceful. I glared at the twin-tailed vixen and saw that she twisted her tails into one. Clever.

"Here we are," Nick said, climbing up the porch to his 'home'.

We entered his home and going onto the living room. Along the way Tailsko moved closer to Sonic and I. She reminded me, "Like Chief Bogo said, you should take a break. Just don't let it come to you… block it out. Get me?"

I nodded in understanding. Sonic sat down on the couch then he put me on the seat next to him. I released his neck.

"Tailsko's right. You were already exhausted from your first try. Congratulation for holding out until our 'reinforcements' arrived," Sonic said, laughing at his last three words.

I shook my head, "You two sure know how to make some fast friends, regardless of the situation."

From what I could see, there were two couches and a oval table placed in between. Sonic and I were occupying the couch on the left side as we entered from the door, while Tailsko went to the unoccupied one on the right. I rested on the couch cushions. But for some reason, Sonic's arms felt more comfortable than the cushions. I shook my head to pry that thought out of my mind.

"So I see that you both sure know how to keep your 'normal' face in public," I said, changing the topic.

Tailsko nodded, "Yeah. We had to adapt to survive the worst part of our life."

And if my clothes fell off, I would just tell the mammalians that I was a secret clown agent after all. It's because I have blue fur, which is not natural. If they ask, It's permanent color dying," Sonic explained.

Nick walked in the room with a silver plate that contained four cups of tea. He placed the plate on the table.

"Please serve yourself," the red fox stated, smiling.

I smiled, "I think my drink can wait. I need to wash my face quickly."

The canines nodded in understanding. I stood up and started to move toward the doorway. Sonic joined me and gave me a boost. I got t he hint that he showed me his caring side and wanted to help me out just in case I collapsed again.

"You can help, but I need to walk," I reminded, allowing him to assist me. He nodded, "Yes, Judy."

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall at your left," Nick said, giving the direction.

"Gotcha," Sonic and I called out, leaving the room.

As soon as we were out of their sight, I huffed lightly and wrapped my arm, which was closer to Sonic, around his neck. I blinked as we approached the bathroom and spotted another room beside it. It was a guest room, currently vacant. A strong pull from Sonic helped me back on my hind-paws.

"Here ya go. I will wait outside," he said, leaving my side.

I nodded as I walked into the bathroom. I went to the sink and turned the knob to get the cold water running. I moved my forepaws under the running faucet to soak my palms then I swung my paws to my face and splashed myself wet. With my eyes closed, I rubbed my cheeks and temples with my wet palms. That felt refreshing. After I pulled my palms from my face, I flicked my paws toward the sink then I turned the knob to stop the water. I reached for the towel and pulled it off the hanger. I brought it to my face and dried my grey and white fur. I lowered the towel from my face and blinked as I dried my forepaws with it. I put the towel back where it belonged.

"Hm," I sang, leaving the bathroom.

Sonic smirked with his arms crossing. He asked, "Feeling squeaky clean?"

"Funny," I responded.

We walked back to the living room. I was a little ahead of Sonic so I was first to reach the living room doorway. I peeked in the room then I smacked my left forepaw on Sonic's chest to stop him from going past me. The reason I kept Sonic from witnessing what was going on in the living room - it was Tailsko straddling on Nick's laps, sharing a snout-to-snout 'kiss' with him. I backed away from the doorway and turned around.

"It seems like they need some time of their own to catch up so it's better to not interrupt them" I explained the reason of backing out. We were now walking back toward the bathroom, only we were going to the guest room instead.

Sonic nodded in understanding, "Smart choice. It's her curse that made it happen. And if they pulled it off…"

His voice grew quiet so I leaned closer to his so I could hear him better. He finished his sentence in quiet voice, "…then why wouldn't we do the same?"

"Oh, you jest," I laughed, straightening myself up and elbowing his chest lightly.

I closed my eyes and put my forepaws on my face as I felt my eyes getting wet from laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: On the Watch

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and the mentioned of Ivo Robotnik in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* The mentioned of the small Thoroughbred character belong to me, serves their purpose for this story

* * *

Once I got off my chair, I walked around the table. I heard Carrots snorting at the hedgehog for his snarky line. I slid my southpaw under her armpit, holding her up with my forearm pressed on her shoulder blades, and escorted her to the locker rooms. She rested her right arm around my neck. If I recalled correctly, only the employees of Precinct One were allowed to enter the locker rooms. Once we were in the hall, outside the locker rooms, I let Carrots go and stepped back a little bit.

"Are you sure you can handle change of clothes by yourself?" I inquired.

She nodded, "Can I change my clothes by myself? Yes, yes, I can."

Seeing that she could take care of herself, I turned to the door of the male locker room and walked into the room with a smirk on my muzzle. Carrots seems like she was picking up my habit. I started undressing by unpinning my gold shield and opening my locker. After two minutes of changing clothes, I emerged from the room dressed in the light green Hawaiian shirt along the dark indigo necktie with red-and-blue stripes and the grayish-tan pants. My daily clothes. I grasped my tie to loosen it a little bit as I determined Carrots' condition. I was certain that she wouldn't need my help as she was, and still is, a strong bunny on the force and the effect from the speed force had hardly slowed her down. I sighed as I made my way back to the private meeting room. Once I reached the hall where it linked to the private meeting room, I found Chief Buffalo Butt and our new friends already leaving the room.

"Alright, Wilde. Go with your friends to the lobby, I will be right there in a minute," Chief Bogo called out, stepping away from Sonic and Tailsko.

They stared at him leaving then walked to me so we could walk down the hall to the main lobby. Tailsko was in between of us, the males. I glared at her and was about to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Are you alright - you got knocked out as soon as we got to the scene where Sonic and Hopps were caught?" Tailsko inquired, concerned about my physical well being.

I blinked, trying to reconstruct my mind for the answer. I responded, "Yeah, I am ok for now. I just… needed my one-minute power nap. That's all."

"Funny. That's how you kept Hopps entertained through your hard work as an officer, huh?" the twintailed kitsune chuckled.

I shrugged with my traditional smirk. My boss rejoined us when we arrived in the main lobby and we waited for one more individual to regroup with us; Carrots. Not even two seconds after we settled in the main lobby, my ear flung in the direction of her voice.

"You sure change fast, even being a former conmammal," Carrots mumbled, moving toward Sonic then leaning on him with her arm around his neck.

I grimaced. Tailsko chuckled, "Hehe, that's pretty funny, Hopps."

I raised my eyebrow at Tailsko's words. I shifted my eyes to Carrots as she frowned and relaxed on Sonic. That's the expression I knew - she didn't like to be called by her last name by her friends.

"Please call me Judy. I don't want another cape buffalo in fox's clothing to call me like that," Judy pointed out then glared at our boss, "No offense."

"None taken," Chief Bogo mumbled, leaving the group as he acknowledged that my partner-in-crime was with us now. I turned to Tailsko as she tapped her index fingers together in front of me. Sonic remarked, "Told you, Tailsko… No need to call them by their last name if we are going to be their friends."

Tailsko and I turned our heads to the pair of quickstep individuals and shook our heads in response to his words.

"So let's hit a casual lunch?" he inquired.

Tailsko and Carrots nodded in agreement, making me groan in dismay. The rabbit spoke, "I am thinking of the 'Casual PreyPred' cafe on the road down from Precinct One, considering that we should take it easy."

In a matter of a second, I watched Sonic scooping Carrots into his arms, bride-style. They made quick conversation between them then they vanished into thin air. The burst of their disappearance made me flinch. I shook my head to clear out the tenseness.

"Is he really in a hurry with everything?" I mumbled, walking toward the large glass doors with Tailsko to exit Precinct One.

Tailsko shook her head in her laughing, "Nope, he is who he is."

I halted on a dime once we were outside the precinct, sighing as I watched the kitsune catch her breath. Once she straightened up, she asked what direction. I pointed in the direction on other side from where we were standing. I blinked as I watched her spinning her twintails and lifting into the air. I grabbed her stretching paws and I felt my body becoming lighter. In a couple minutes later, we were a building from the 'Casual PreyPred' cafe when Tailsko started descending. I frowned and looked up to her just in time my hind-paws touched the street. I kept my eyes on her as she landed beside me and slowed her tails to a stop.

"Remember that time we nearly got shot down. Well, I decided to keep that from happening again," she explained, twisting her twintails into one.

I have to admit, she's one really clever vixen. We jogged down the street to the cafe and joined our quickstepping friends outside the building. I took the seat on other side from Carrots while Tailsko took the seat on my right. The waiter, a male deer, came to us.

"What drink would you like?" he asked, readying his pencil and pad.

I blinked as Carrots glanced at us, the predators, and mouthed a word; 'water?'. We nodded in agreement and she turned to the waiter. She replied, "Four glasses of water, please."

He nodded and wrote that down on the pad, then he departed from the table. Sonic pawed me the menu and I opened it after I thanked him. I started to feeling a little sapped, perhaps I was still under the effect of that 'faint' I had when Tailsko and I went to help Carrots and Sonic in some kind of machine-rebellion fight. I blinked as the waiter served our cups of water at the table. I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my snout to counter the exhaustion.

"Nick, are you okay?" my partner-in-crime asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, opening my eyes and looking at the table. In a matter of 1 second, I noticed that the menus were already returned to their original place - I didn't remember the food that I ordered, or even talking to the waiter. I guessed that they were already ahead of me and I was sure that Carrots knew what I wanted so she gave the waiter my order. But that didn't matter right now.

"Something bothering you?" Judy inquired, trying to draw me out.

"Am I bothered by something strange in my head? Yes, yes, I am," I start to explain. I decided to dodge her question, "But it's related to the case. So it's better to discuss that when we are back on duty."

I could sense a scolding from my partner-in-crime, but Sonic reacted faster than her mouth could move. She looked at him as he replied, "Hey, take it easy - you were knocked out at the same time Nick was. It's no use to cry over spilt milk."

I frowned at Sonic's choice of words. Carrots reached for her cup of water as she spoke, "The only problem is… We only have water here, not milk."

I dropped my head laughing. The laughter died a minute later then the waiter arrived with our meals and he served them to us.

* * *

After a few minutes passed as we ate our lunch, I shook my head and complained, "Bah. With you three possessing 'Time Warp' or whatever. That makes me a BadDonkey Normal."

My partner-in-crime shook her head, smiling. She commented, "At least you still have a silver tongue."

I blinked then nodded in agreement. I noticed that Sonic finished his meal first, following by Tailsko, and then lastly Carrots. I was about to take the last bite of my meal. I grimaced as I swallowed it.

"Guess I will pay for your meals," I called out once I laid the fork on the plate.

I fished my wallet out while I watched the first bunny cop reaching for the empty cup and trying to drink, only to looking at it. I could figure that exhaustion had finally caught up with her. I counted the zoollars for the bill.

I laid zoollars on the table next to the bill to cover the bill and tip, then I stood up and volunteered, "I think that we should go to my place. It has plenty of room to relax and lay low until tomorrow."

I walked to the fence and opened the gate when I heard a scowl from Carrots. Sonic had done something funny to her - he picked her up and held her bride-style once again.

"You're still exhausted and will collapse after a half mile of walking. Trust me, I know when I see it," he said.

Tailsko walked up to me as I held the gate opening. The first bunny cop grunted as she got herself comfortable in Sonic's arms. She responded, "Alright. Just don't be so smart to us. Just say the words, and I will consider it. No need to pick me up each time I am like this. Personal space, you know?"

Then we finally left the cafe and walked to my home. With Tailsko walking beside me, I could feel my heart beating so hard in my chest and my throat becoming dry. When I tried to take a deep breath, I could feel her eyes on me as if she was wondering of what to do with me and my strange behavior. Fortunately for me, the feeling left as soon as my home came into sight.

"Here we are," I said, climbing up the porch to my home.

We entered my home and I guided them onto the living room. I showed them to the couches. An oval table was placed in between the couches. Tailsko moved closer to Carrots and Sonic then whispered something to the doe. Sonic went to sit on the left couch and put her on the seat next to him.

"Tailsko's right. You were already exhausted from your first try. Congratulation for holding out until our 'reinforcements' arrived," Sonic said, laughing at his last three words.

I managed to slip out of the living room undetected and worked my way to the kitchen to make my friends cups of tea. I arrived at the kitchen, picked up the kettle from the small storage beside the oven, filled the kettle with the water, and placed it on the stove. I laid a silver plate on the table to the left of the oven. I turned on the stove to heat up the water in the kettle. I went to the pantry to grab some tea bags. I sighed as I walked back to the oven and left the bags on the table next to it. I tried to stabilize my heart and push away my 'nightmare', the one that I had a few hours ago, that had come back to me. I knew that I loved that kitsune, but the sight of her being… the robot had spooked me. The sound of hissing from the kettle snapped me back to reality. I slapped on the mitt and removed the kettle from the stove after I shut it off. I set the kettle on the silver plate then opened the kettle lid. I took the mitt off, put it away, and grabbed a couple of tea bags. I tore the paper off the bags and dipped the bags in the opining of the kettle. I closed the lid then picked up the mitt and slapped it on again. I lifted the kettle and stirred it in the circle to get the chemical of tea leaves to mix with the water. I laid the kettle back on the silver plate then took off the mitt and put it away, this time for good. I went to dish closet and grabbed four silver cups and prepared them on the silver tray, surrounding the kettle.

"Hm," I considered of what to do with the weight. I had determined that the kettle could stay in the kitchen as I should keep it warm just in case.

The handle of the kettle had cooled off by now. I reached for the kettle and prepared to fill the cups with tea. Once they were filled, I set the kettle back on the stove. I lifted the silver tray and left the kitchen. I worked my way back to the living room. I walked in the room and placed the tray on the table.

"Please serve yourself," I stated, smiling.

Carrots returned the smile, "I think my drink can wait. I need to wash my face quickly."

Tailsko and I nodded in understanding. Judy got off the couch and was about to leave the room when Sonic came up to her. I started to see that he might be interested in her. To be honest, he was kind of hard to read.

"You can help, but I need to walk," she reminded him. He nodded, "Yes, Judy."

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall at your left," I said, giving direction as I sat down on the couch with Tailsko.

Sonic and the first bunny cop called out a single word; "Gotcha."

They left the room. I sighed lightly then I reached for two of the cups of tea and passed one to Tailsko. I sipped mine and tried to let myself take in the calm and quiet atmosphere, but couldn't because of Tailsko's presence and my 'nightmare' was still lurking in my mind. I shook my head and sighed furiously as I put the cup down. I sat back on the couch cushion. I heard Tailsko's cup clicking on the plate then she straddled my lap with her forearms on my chest and her paws on my muzzle. That was sudden, raising my awareness. I was used to body contact with Carrots, but this was Tailsko instead. Her next move was something I hadn't expected - her face came closer to mine as if she wanted to better see my expression. With this new action registering in my body, my arms flung onto her back and our mouths crashed into each other. I shut my eyes while I felt her moving in my arms. After few seconds she settled down and returned the kiss. We purred in each other's mouth then the kiss changed into a deep kiss. Her digits hooked behind each side of my muzzle. Her fangs came in contact with mine, which ground on them lightly. Her body's warm was transferring to my body and my arms… well, her body released the heat in eight directions. In my right arm, I felt her heartbeat. However, we had to beat off the kiss due to catch our breathes. Tailsko loosed her grip on my muzzle as she pulled her head back, bending her back a little bit, and took a deep breath. I gasped a little bit and blinked a few times.

"Nick… are you alright?" she inquired, deciding that the kiss hadn't bothered her at all.

I nodded, "Actually, I was… was scared of losing you."

"Oh," she startled, flinching slightly in my arms. She turned her head away from me. She added, "Judy spoke to me… about how I have to accept…"

I exhaled softly, stroking her back to comfort her. I understood why she was like this. She had some 'girl talk' with Judy earlier today. I responded, "It's alright. Whenever you feel ready, I will be here to listen."

Tailsko turned her head to me with relaxed eyes and a delightful smile. She pressed a couple of kisses on my muzzle then she snuggled her head under my chin and cuddled with me for a couple of hours. I was grateful that Sonic and Judy were minding their business elsewhere in my house and had left us alone. Once it was time to prepare dinner, I patted Tailsko's back and gestured her to get off. I got off the couch and stretched, then Tailsko and I went to the kitchen. I moved the tea from the stove into the refrigerator. We, the foxes, proceeded to make the vegetarian meals. During that time, I called out on Sonic and he appeared from nowhere. I told him to go fetch Carrots. I turned to the kitchen at the same time he vanished into thin air. I went to finish making dinner with Tailsko.

"Dinner's ready," I said as Tailsko and I served the meals on the oval table in the living room.

The dinner went on for fifteen minutes, until our plates were emptied and put away in the dishwasher. The speedsters had left my house, leaving me with Tailsko to look after. Sonic could only carry one person at a time. They were planning to stay at her apartment for night. She had her reasons to require his company. I went to my bedroom to change into pajama and returned to the living room soon after because I didn't want to leave Tailsko all alone tonight.

"Ah," I exhaled as I turned to lay down on the couch that Tailsko and I had occupied during dinnertime.

With the light out, Tailsko crawled on top of me, keeping her day clothes on. Perhaps it was due to her limited rations. I started to drowse and laid my muzzle on her head as she rested on me.

* * *

When I came to, I was shaken by some kind of force. As I slowly regained my conscience of the reality, my body was no longer weighted down by someone and my body was little cool than last night. I opened my eyes and saw the blurred figure of Tailsko - she was the cause of my waking up.

"Isn't it the time for you to go to Precinct One?" she reminded me.

With those last two words my sight cleared up, I frowned and realized that it was morning right now. In the next minute, I was in the steaming bathroom, I proceeding to remove my undergarment. Tailsko turned to walk to the kitchen, to prepare something. After I spent five minutes of showering, I dressed in my today daily clothes, since I had left my cop uniform at the precinct, and I emerged from the bathroom. I heard the thump of the toaster in the kitchen. As I approached the kitchen, Tailsko walked out of the room with a plate with a couple of toasts on it and handed it to me. I devoured the toasts as I mentally cursed at myself for sleeping so comfortably last night. Perhaps it's because of Tailsko and my love being confessed. But I still blamed myself for the 'let myself go' reason. I put the plate on the kitchen table then we left my home. We got onboard the deer bus and rode to Precinct One. Once we arrived the precinct, we went separate ways since Tailsko wasn't an officer and I required my uniform. I entered the male locker and got myself dressed for my day's duty. I left the locker only to meet up with Carrots.

"Chief said that we should continue on our case from yesterday, therefore we don't have to go to the bullpen," she explained, walking past me.

I was pinning the gold shield on my uniform when I heard her response. I grinned, "So he finally let us skip the briefing for a double date?"

"Ugh," she stopped on her track then turned to me. She responded, almost yelling, "Nichola Piberius Wilde! Shut your muzzle and get in the private meeting room this instantly!"

I gulped as i felt my cool vanish, then I got my red tail hauled to the private meeting rooms I was told. After all, she was my senior. I sat in the chair next to Carrots' while Tailsko and Sonic sat in their seats on other side of the table.

"So let's get back to the case. Nick, you mentioned something inside your head during the lunch from yesterday. And you also said that it's related to this case… so, let's get that out of your head and use it on the case, if you may please," Tailsko said, reminding me about what I had dreamed during my 'one-minute power nap'.

"Ah, yes. Alright," I said, getting start on the case as I closed my eyes, reflecting on my nightmare. "It's about you girls… well, we were all in the battle, but mainly, it's me, along with you girls…

"At the start, it was us battling against 'Ro-butt-nik' all together. It seemed like a grand ending, but… the true end wasn't right there. ~Censored~ will be robotized as I have picked up his head, and only his head. After that battle, Tailsko and I have getting settled together. However, Tailsko got robotized short after that… And Carrots, from what I can see, went through various changes, included become a robot herself.

"Once I was past that location, I came to a scene where Tailsko and I have our future together, where we were surrounding with the sea of our kits… and grandkits. And that's where I was forced to wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Tailsko's pale expression. I turned my head to my partner-in-crime, who showed a creepy expression. I sighed as I decided to move on to the next part of the case. However, Sonic beat me to it.

"Ladies, I know that of what Nick saw in his dream creeping you out, but we have to close this case by finding Robotnik and ~Censored~ as soon as possible. Ok?" he pointed out, cleaning out the coming conflicts.

I nodded in agreement. Carrots led and spoke, "Alright. I will go with Tailsko here while you boys have your fun on the ground."

Our new friends agreed to switching partners. We left the table. Sonic went ahead to give the file to Chief Buffalo Butt while Tailsko and Carrots walked with me to the main lobby, only the prey mammalian was a little further from me. Once we arrived at the main lobby, the doe folded her ears and walked away from me and Tailsko. I frowned at her… what was that word again - withdrawing? I blinked as I realized that the dispatcher was presented in the lobby as well.

"Eeeek, how adorable!" the sweet tooth cheetah squeaked loudly.

That startled Tailsko out of her fur while she slowly shuffled from me with a panicky gaze. I reached for her upper arm and pulled her back to me gently. I smiled at her while she gave me an agonized look.

"Do not worry about him - it's what he does to anything that appears to be cu- adorable," I explained, catching myself on the last word because I knew that Carrots would annihilate me if I finished that word.

She blinked anxiously, "If that is so, then… it would be fine as long as it's not Chief Bogo…"

"Aw, Nick… never knew you would pull it off with a mysterious vixen like her," Benji, the dispatcher of Precinct One, called out happily.

"Yeah," I responded, wrapping Tailsko's back with my left arm. "We, the red foxes, bonded together for life."

Sonic rejoined us and we walked out the building. Once we were out of Benji's hearing range, Tailsko playfully shoved me off her, which startled Carrots when I tried to recoup my balance.

"Oh, you sly jester, you," the kitsune said, trying her best to be scary of me. Her attempt failed as we all saw through her expression.

I shrugged with a sly smirk while Tailsko put her muzzle in her palms and giggled. Sonic shook his head and walked to me, partnering with me. Carrots went to guide Tailsko away from us, the males.

"You males go and do your duty, please," the first bunny cop reminded us. Sonic and I turned then jogged down the street.

"I preferred to walk and ask around rather than riding piggyback on you," I explained, giving the reason why I jogged instead of taking a seat on his back.

He grinned, "That's fine - I needed a break from that. It's nice to not be a taxi cab, twenty-four slash seven."

"Ah, that's good to know," I replied.

As the morning rolled by, I stopped at each zootopian within the area and asked them if they had seen the main suspects. I always received a single word; 'no', from them as Sonic dashed all over the section, searching for the suspects. Once we cleared the section, we moved to next section and repeated the same action. For each section that we spent lasted at least fifteen to twenty minutes. Each time we cleared third section, I desired water, which Sonic took a note and disappeared from my side. I flinched at the sound of him vanishing into the thin air - I shall getting used to his 'stealth hi and bye' as soon as possible.

"Here you go," he said, popping from nowhere. I groaned as I shuddered then took the bottle of water from him.

I glared at the plastic bottle, which was made for rabbit, like Carrots, as I unscrewed the lid from it. I drank the whole bottle then tossed it into the recycle bin. I mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem," he grinned then he vanished into the thin air once again. I shook my head, shaking off the tenseness from my thought.

For next two sets of three sections, we ended up empty-pawed and it seemed our searching was fruitless. Sonic went out of the way to grab two more plastic bottles of water for me to keep myself hydrated. But those bottles of water were not enough fuel to keep me going on. Two hours and twenty minutes in my life - perhaps more than that, I never knew that I had going this far just looking for two corrupt guys.

"Have you realized… that we were so far away from the center of Zootopia, right?" Sonic reminded.

I blinked and looked at the tower that pinpointed the center of Zootopia. Sonic was right about the fact that we were already far from Precinct One and the only way to get back ther was to riding Sonic's back. I turned to the tower just a minute my legs gave out. I dropped onto my knees then on side of my right leg and I looked at the tower. I huffed in exhaustion as Sonic vanished into the thin air once again. I felt the chill in my back as I looked back to the nightmare that I had yesterday. For some reason, I had a feeling that one part of the nightmare was about to be true-

"Ack," I almost startled, feeling the cold metal-like paw on my shoulder. I turned my head to the source that made the physical contact.

My blood turned cold as my sight focused on the kitsune, whom I loved. Like in my nightmare, she was now robotized. Her main form was completely covered with orange- and tan-paint metal frames. However, my absolute focus was on her eyes; they were no longer blue irises with white scleras… they were now red irises with black scleras.


	11. Chapter 11: FTA,AL

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and the mentioned of Ivo Robotnik in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* The mentioned of the small Thoroughbred character belong to me, serves their purpose for this story

* * *

The full title is "The Fastest Thing Alive, Always Late" due to the characteristic limits in the Chapter Selection.

* * *

I simpered as I watched Judy cover her eyes with her paws. She laughed at my kissing joke. Her muzzle became soaked as she let her tears run down her white fur. I was thinking that she really took 'let it go' too literally… nah, maybe it's just me. We reached the bathroom - and the guest room - once again, but this time, we turned to the guest room and went into that room. I shut the door behind me while Judy went to the bed made for a rabbit and sat there. I looked at the side table, saw a box of tissues, and pulled a couple tissues out. I gave one of the tissues to her so she could dry her muzzle. Uh, I passed two more to her. I realized that she was sitting at the back of the mattress rather than close to the side table or pillow. I sat in middle next to her and glared at her.

"So, are you going to earn the title; 'Waterfall Bunny'?" I inquired, hoping to get her talk.

She snorted, throwing one of the balled tissues at me, which bounced off my shoulder. She responded, "Really funny, Sonic. I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

"Ah, is that because of Nick's snarky attitude is outdated since he failed to order better batteries, like Dicyemida Ultra Alkaline AAAA?" I questioned, flinging my left paw in the air.

She turned her head to me, playfully scowling at me. She shook her head with a light chuckle, "We are not what you are thinking. But you're right, he's little too predictable to be funny anymore. I will let him know about his attitude and have him control in the future."

"Good to know," I nodded, dropping my paw onto my lap.

I turned my head to her as she pawed me the balled, wet tissues. I tossed them into the trashcan beside the side table. I felt the damp on the tips of my digits from the tissues, so I wiped them on my clothes to dry them. I felt the atmosphere changing.

She spoke with a concentrated tone, "So… are you two the only members on the team hunting Robotnik down?"

"Nah," I shook my head, disagreeing with her question as I gained information, "The only survivors. We had a team. And your guess is as good as mine, Robotnik is crueler than ~Censored~. He went as far as to get my friends robotized, with exception of Tailsko, then dismantled them into pieces."

I heard her gasp then she spoke, "I am sorry… for what happened to your friends."

The weight beside me got lighter then she sat on my lap, sideways. Her left paw nearly hit my muzzle as she wrapped her left arm around my neck. I lifted my right arm to hold her up while her left side rested on me. Our noses bumped and rubbed each other as we embraced each other.

"Thank you. Though that was several years ago. Tailsko and I relied on each other to survive," I said, adding the reason I survived the worst.

I practically felt her curling her mouth into frown against my muzzle as she spoke, "That's one more reason to arrest Robotnik as soon as possible. And I can't believe that I am taking a 'running break' tonight."

"Yes, indeed. You can't perfect your skill in one day. But the sooner we catch him, the better. So, don't panic and try to hurry your acquisition of knowledge," I said, simpering.

She pulled her head from my muzzle and scoffed, "Says the one running around looking for Robotnik."

"Hey, I didn't know that you would fall into the same pool that I was… uh, swimming in," I said, defending myself.

I blinked when I felt her left arm shifting position, so her forearm was resting on my shoulders. I turned my head to her and our eyes met. We stared at each other for few seconds then she closed her eyes and exhaled lightly.

"You're right. I haven't grasped it well…" Judy admitted, resting her right paw on my chest.

I simpered and scratched her back lightly, getting her attention back to me, "Don't worry, Judy. You will get it right as rain. While it took Tailsko a month to grasp the speed warp, you got a hold on the basic of it in only an hour or two."

"… Yeah, thank you for the compliment that I don't need," she grimaced, resting on my chest and right shoulder.

I realized that she had exhausted her willpower to stay awake - that's something that impressed me. But sooner or later, she would have to rest in order to improve her newfound speed warp power. I felt her paw leave my chest and caress my muzzle. Theeeeeeeen she's out. Her eyes closed while the back of her paw rested on my chest. I suddenly held her closely. It had been a long time since I felt another mammal's physical contact, beside that with Tailsko. I got that she went out of the way to comfort me by listening to my distracting past and offering me her hospitality. For a minute, I could sense her comfort and acceptance. But I couldn't stay still any longer so I loosened the embrace and gently laid Judy onto the bed. Once my legs slid from the underneath of hers, she rolled over to her left side, away from the door.

"Hm," I sighed, turning to the door and opening it to leave the guest room.

I turned to the door and closed it gently, so I wouldn't startle Judy, then I jogged to the living room. I peeked in the living room and saw the foxes cuddling in the middle. I reflected on Judy's words and considered that she was right about letting them be for now. I turned around and worked my way back to the guest room. I looked to my right and found an alternative exit, which I used to leave the building. After ten seconds of a quick jog at warp speed, I was back at Precinct One, sliding past the radio dispatcher undetected. In two seconds, I was in the chief's office and Chief Bogo jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Gee, Hedgehog. Thought I told you to scram," the cape buffalo grunted once he straightened up.

I nodded, walking to his desk, "Indeed, you did. But I would like to know where Judy's residence is. That's all."

"Ah, let me see," he looked down at his desk, pulling out a drawer. He brought File H up and scanned through it then responded, "Her address is 'Grand Pangolin Arms 12345 Prey Street Rd'. Her door number is 307 by the way."

I stood a few paws away from his desk, nodding as I memorized the address, "Hmm… Yup, thank you. And I am now 'scramming' out of here as you requested."

I turned to the door and left the office before the chief could lift his digit to me. Once I got out of Precinct One, I ran toward the address to make sure. Once I arrived at the address, I stopped on the street across from the apartment. I glared up to the building and considered that this building was, indeed, Judy's residence. Once with my mind settled, I turned to the street and started my daily 'nerve-relieving' exercise.

~Afternoon Skipped~

After twelfth lap around the center of Zootopia, which i practiced parkour, with zip, roll, and hard stop, I ran my way back to Nick's home and got in using the alternate entrance. I was about to open the door to the guest room when I heard my name called. I turned toward the sound and sped up. The foxes were now in the kitchen, making vegetarian meals.

"Can you please get Carrots ready for dinner?" Nick inquired. I nodded yes.

I ran back to the guest room and opened the door for real this time. I laid my eyes on the bed, I saw Judy remained in the same position that I left her. I moved to her and gentle shook her, waking her up.

"Dinner's ready, Judy. And you sure have a knack of missing the fun," I said once I saw her purple eyes.

I saw an energetic bunny in front of me - I was right to let her rest. She got off the bed. She responded, "Funny. I didn't think you were the type to sit still."

"Touché," I said with a hint of sarcasm as we walked back to the living room.

We sat on the couch that we had occupied earlier. Dinner was served immediately. I glanced at the first bunny cop as I heard Nick talking but I ignored him. I saw that her cup of tea had finally served its purpose, though it was now cold. We ate dinner together for the next fifteen minutes. We made idle chat during the meal, saying nothing special. With the plates completely cleaned, I simpered as I got up.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think that it's time for Judy to get back home. And Tailsko, you can rest here. One girl to take care at a time, ya'know?" I said, helping Judy back on her hind-paws.

"You got it," Tailsko nodded.

I walked with Judy, leaving Nick's home. Once we were outside, I looked at Judy, recalling her words from lunchtime. Once her eyes were on me, I offered her a simper. She simpered back then moved to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I took that she accepted my offer of a ride back to her residence.

"Wait… have you got my apartment address?" she inquired, stopping me in middle of deciding which way to hold her.

My paws were on her curves as I nodded. I felt her body turning to my left, allowing me to pull her legs onto my right arm. I responded, "Yeah, I asked the Chief for your address while you slept like Sleeping Beauty. I also confirmed the building with my own eyes."

"Good, let's get that apartment as soon as possible," she said, leaning her face onto my neck and - if I could believe - closing her eyes.

I felt her arms firmly around my neck, her knees folded on my forearm, and her body became stiffer. That confirmed to me that she was ready for the next burst of speed. As I entered Speed Warp, I spun my hind-paws and my sight suddenly blurred as I ran back to her residence. I slipped through the lobby and up two sets of stairs to the third floor. Once I exited the stairway, I got out of Speed Warp. I slowed down, focusing on each door as I moved past them. I was searching for number '307'. When I reached the seventh door, it was, indeed, the room where Judy resided. I stood beside that door and let Judy's legs slide off my forearm. As soon as her legs left my arm, her muzzle pulled from my neck and she left my frame and proceeded to unlock the door. She entered the room while I waited on the spot where I had stopped. The door shut after she stepped into the room. After a long time with Tailsko, I knew to give the girls their private time to change their clothes. I learned that what she wore was called 'pajamas' later on.

"You can come in now," she called out, letting me know that she finished changing her clothes.

I reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me. She wore a navy-blue t-shirt and navy-blue sweatpants, which were her night clothes. I could see that they referred to her dream job - being a cop. She was sitting on her bed as I walked to her. I sat on it beside her knees.

"Thank you for the ride. I needed that, despite my earlier attitude," she admitted, putting her paws on her lap.

I simpered, "No problem. And if you worry about Speed Warp while you're sleep - just give it a rest… just… just tell that pal to take a nap somewhere else."

"Acknowledged, but what if I entered Speed Warp… indirectly, you know?" she nodded, throwing out the next question almost immediately.

I tilted my head, "Then you will be stuck there until either Tailsko or I enter Speed Warp and get you out. However, being in Speed Warp can exhaust you fast."

"Got it. Really. I appreciated your concern. I will do my best to not get trapped in Speed Warp. … Good night," the bunny replied, wishing me a good night.

"Good night," I said, getting off the bed and starting walk out of the room, I continued, "I will be on the roof, just in case I need to get you out."

"Yeah, you're welcome to take refuge up there," she said, her voice seemed far away.

I smiled as I pulled the door open, left the room, and closed the door behind me. I dashed to the roof and attempted to rest there for the night.

~Night Skipped~

I was 7 AM in the morning, I decided to go check on Judy. I got out of my comfortable position and slipped back inside the building. As I reached for Judy's door, she opened it and walked out in her civilian clothes.

"Ah, right on time. I would like to have a little jog with you. Going to Snarlbuck?" she said, glad that I was present.

I nodded, watching her close and lock the door. We turned to the stairs and worked our way down to the first floor. Her landlady startled at my presence, flabbergasted at Judy as we passed out of the building.

Once we got to the street, she spoke, "I think I could get Speed Warp under the control now. That can help me not have to wait for the bus to get there."

"Certainly. I will follow," I nodded, agreeing to her morning plan.

We entered Speed Warp, which made everything surrounding us seem to move at a quarter of its regular speed, even others reactions. I allowed her to take the lead as we started to jog toward the 'Snarlbuck' building.

"Here we are," she said as we approached the cafe.

We stopped on the street outside the 'Snarlbuck' cafe and looked around a little bit. After a little bit, I noticed Judy's anxious eyes glancing over the place and a frown on her muzzle. I picked up that she didn't have full control of her Speed Warp yet. I reached her shoulder and she turned to me with a worried gaze.

"Hey," I said, holding her shoulders as we faced each other, "Take your mind off the speed. Relax. And you will be out of it."

She huffed and puffed lightly as we slowly exited from Speed Warp. I simpered then let her shoulders go. We went into the cafe to get our morning meals. I grimaced when I saw her plate - an extra large salad that was meant for a cow. We spent five minutes eating breakfast after she paid for the meals. It was the first time I was with someone other than the vixen long since my friends were robotized, I had never see a mammalian devour a meal so fast, even with the plate made for a cow. With our plates cleaned, we went back on the street. Judy wanted to try Speed Warp again with me coaching her. Just to be safe I continued to remind her to control her breathing. We ran toward Precinct One. Along the way, I had a question in my mind that had bothered me the whole night.

"By the way, what were those dresses you wore last night, when I warned you how to deal with Speed Warp?" I inquired.

I could almost hear the gears in her head spinning for a couple seconds before she answered, "Those are pajamas. Night clothes. I am surprised that you didn't know what they are."

"I lived during the war, ya'know?" I mumbled, reminding her of the hard life I had lived.

She peeked over her shoulder, clearly picking up my words with her ears, "I see. Robotnik must be at fault for making your life rough."

"Yep," I nodded, hoping that her attention would return to the street.

We arrived at the entrance of Precinct One and we got out of Speed Warp, which made the zootopians seem to move at a normal pace again. I watched her exchange 'good mornings' with the radio dispatcher as she walked to the locker room. I could see that she could hold her Speed Warp in for now. I jogged my way to the private meeting room as I had a feeling that we had to skip greeting the chief this morning.

"Good morning," I said, entering the meeting room. Tailsko had entered the room earlier - it's her bad habit of get anything ready as early as possible.

She simpered, sitting on her seat, "Good morning!"

"I take it that you accepted Nick as your mate, eh?" I inquired, sitting on the chair next to hers.

She turned her snout to the table, considered, "… Yeah. But I am not sure if he's a keeper this time around."

I laid my palm on her shoulder, helping her ease her nerves.

"Hey… he survived the worst, didn't he? I think that he's a keeper this time around," I said.

I could see her muzzle producing a small smile. I withdrew my paw from her shoulder and we sat in the meeting room for a few minutes of silence. I had thought about it, Judy had impressed me when facing the culprits. It didn't let her down that easily. I blinked when I heard Judy and Nick walk into the meeting room and take their seats on the other side of the table that we occupied.

"So, let's get back to the case. Nick, you mentioned something in your head during lunch yesterday. And you also said that it's related to this case… so, let's get it out of your head and use it for the case, if you please," Tailsko said, reminding Nick of what happened during his 'one-minute power nap'.

"Ah, yes. Alright," Nick said, getting started on the case as he closed his eyes, "It's about you girls… well, we were all in the battle, but mainly, it's me, along with you…

"At the start, it was us battling against 'Ro-butt-nik' all together. It seemed like a grand ending, but… the true end wasn't right there. ~Censored~ will be robotized as i have picked up his head, and only his head. After that battle, Tailsko and I have gotten settled together. However, Tailsko was robotized shortly after that… And Carrots, from what I can see, went through various changes, included becoming a robot herself."

I glared at Judy, whose produced a grimace at Nick's last sentence. I could tell that it was bad news, but I had a feeling that it wasn't the case.

Nick finished his long-winded talk; "Once I was past there, Tailsko and I have a future together, where we were surrounding with a sea of our kits… and grandkits. And that's where I was forced to wake up."

I immediately got in Speed Warp, checking on the expressions of the ladies. Judy had her grimace becoming a creepy expression while Tailsko's had gone pale. I glanced at Nick's face for a split-second, seeing that his eyes were still closed. I made up my mind and got out of Speed Warp.

"Ladies, I know that of what Nick saw in his dream is creeping you out, but we have to close this case by finding Robotnik and ~Censored~ as soon as possible. Ok?" I pointed out, clearing out the oncoming conflicts.

The fox cop nodded in agreement. The rabbit cop led and spoke, "Alright. I will go with Tailsko here while you boys have fun on the ground."

Tailsko and I nodded in agreement with the idea of switching the partners. Tailsko pawed me the file that she received from Chief Bogo. Oh, talking about being presented early. We entered Speed Warp as our heads were close enough that our speech was for our ears only.

"Told ya, he's a keeper," I grinned.

She gave me a daring smile then she backed out of Speed Warp. I got off my chair and sped to the chief's office. In two seconds, I was in the office, startling the cape buffalo. I pawed him the file before a word rolled off his tongue and I left the office in record time. By the time I reached the hall where I expected to rejoin my friends, I found nothing. I blinked as I realized that the time around me had stopped. The mammalians and anything they carried with them were as if the pause button on a remote had been pushed. That was rather ironic that my advice to Judy last night had bit me on my tail. I told Judy to be careful when she crossed into Speed Warp in her sleep and here I was - trapped inside Speed Warp where no one could get through at all.

"Hmm," I considered what to do, crossing my arms and arching my eyebrows.

I unwound my arms, dashed back to the meeting room, and learned that they hadn't left the room. I dashed out of Precinct One using the back exist and ran up the wall to the roof. For five minutes of the time freeze, I dashed all over the roof tracing various designs, like a five-pointed star, a swirling line, an oval, and lastly, the shape of the bunny head. Each time I finished an image with my hind-paws, I looked at the birds flying in the sky. They were almost unmoved in their location. By the time I finished the bunny head, the birds had moved to my right, confirming that I was out of the Speed Warp lockdown. I stood tall and took a several deep breathes so I could control Speed Warp once again. I opened my eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time today. I ran toward the back of the building and slipped down to the ground using the rain drain. I entered the building and went to rejoin my friends. They were in the hall where I expected them to be. I saw that the foxes wrapped each other in a one-armed embrace. We walked out of the building by the front entrance. Once we were quite a distance from Precinct One, Tailsko playfully shoved Nick away from her, which startled me and drew my attention to her with a questioning expression.

"Oh, you sly jester, you," the kitsune said, trying her best to be scared of him.

I knew that kind of trick she pulled on him was the same as she had done to me whenever she felt 'hungry'. I shook my head slowly. With a quick glance at the red fox, he shrugged with a sly smile while Tailsko giggled in her palms. I walked to Nick, taking Judy's suggestion I partner with him for today. Judy left us, guiding my 'sister' away.

"You males go and do your jobs, please," the first bunny cop reminded us. Nick and I turned from the girls and jogged down the street.

"I preferred to talk and ask around rather than riding on you," he explained, giving the reason why he jogged instead of straddling on my back.

I grinned, "That's fine - I needed a break from that. It's nice to not be a taxi cab, twenty-four slash seven."

"Ah, that's good to know" he replied.

As the morning rolled by, Nick stopped at each zootopian within the sector and asked them if they had seen the main suspects. I saw all of them shaking their heads. I dashed all over the sector, searching for the suspects. Empty-pawed. Bah! Once we cleared a sector, we moved to next sector and repeated the same action. Since we decided to work separately, it took us fifteen to twenty minutes to clear each sector. And by the time we covered the third sector, I noticed that Nick was thirsty, so I left him to look for a bottle of water. In less than a minute of searching, I found a bunch of plastic bottle of water with the price that was… Free? Ah well, I grabbed one of them and dashed back to Nick.

"Here you go," I said, halting in front of him. I felt him shuddering when I did that.

He took the bottle from me, glaring at it then drinking it. He discarded the plastic bottle into the nearby recycle bin. He mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem," I grinned, leaving his side to continue searching.

We kept doing that for two more sets of three sectors but were still empty-pawed and it felt harder and harder. I had to go out of the way to grab two more plastic bottles of water for Nick to stay hydrated. It took at least two and a half hour, due to my horrible knowledge of mathematic. I was now worried about Nick's condition.

"Do you realize how far we are from the center of Zootopia?" I reminded.

He huffed and puffed heavily, looking at the tower that marked the center of Zootopia. I focused on that tower. I blinked as I saw a black dot no bigger than Judy's 'claw' moving from the top of that building toward the ground through the air. I suspected that this dot was Judy Hopps. I started to ran back to the center of Zootopia as fast as possible. I entered Speed Warp and sped through traffic. As I approached the tunnel, I noticed that the dot was falling in the same speed as I was. That demonstrated that she was currently in Speed Warp. I entered the tunnel, ran up to the ceiling that made vehicles blur above my head, doing my best to avoid the traffic that obstructed my path. That lasted a second and I was outside again, turning myself upside down and landed on my spinning hind-paws. When the buses were in the way, I had to jump over them like they were fences. I went around some buildings along the way. By the time I was right next to the tower, I saw that she was at least ten paws above the empty road.

"Hmph," I grunted.

The muscles of my abdomen and legs were crying out and burning as I pushed past my limit. She was at least four running shoes above the road, falling head first. I stretched my good paw to reach the first rabbit cop. But just as I was about to catch her, the tip of her folding ears touched the surface of the road. With a small boost I jumped forward; I caught Judy in my arms and rolled to prevent our bodies from being a very disturbed mess. My hind-paws hit the road after the third roll and I held her in my arms, bride-style. I huffed as I quickly checked her for injuries. It appeared that my attempt to prevent from harm was in a vain. The damage was done on her head - a simple scratch on top of her scalp. Lucky that her ears were still attached. I grimaced as i watched the blood soak the gray fur of her scalp. I looked around the place, searching for a hospital. I got out of Speed Warp and approached one of the zootopians.

"Hospital? Where is the prey hospital?" I inquired.

The African lion pointed in the direction of the hospital to his left. I looked at my right and started spinning my hind-paws on the spot. I built a cloud of dust behind me. I spoke, "Thank you."

I didn't get a chance to hear his response as I dashed toward the selected hospital, entering Speed Warp along the way. I arrived at the 'Otter Medical Hospital' building and entered through the front doors. After I got out of Speed Warp, I flagged the nurse down. She saw the blood and went to prepare a gurney. I took it that she knew how bad the injury was. I jogged toward the door where she had disappeared, cut the gap between me and the nurse. She came back with a couple of doctors and the gurney. When the gurney was in front of me, I laid Judy on it.

"Nurse… please, do the best you can to stabilize her bleeding," I told the nurse with a solemn tone.

She nodded, acknowledging how serious it was. After all, I knew that Judy Hopps was one of several celebrities in Zootopia, being the mammalian who cracked the biggest case in history. In one second, I turned to the entrance and in the next I was outdoors, beginning my hunt for the emerald.


	12. Chapter 12: Robotized Relived

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Sonic, Tailsko, and Robotnik belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* * *

Author Note

No, I am not miscounting how many cops in front of Precinct One. Let me ask you a question; in Americanized Soccer or in Great Britishized Football, what type of Goalie when that individual is in the same field as their teammates are in while that individual is out of the goal post? If you guessed that it's the word, 'Player', right? Then transporting that thought to the chief. While he's on the road along with other cops, he's also a cop, but with a chief rank. Let's just say that they're all in the same group that worked for the precinct.

Just keep that in the mind when you read the numbers I put in after the ambulance left the scene.

Without further ado...

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness and opened my eyes, seeing that I was in the cryogenic tube. The first thing that came to my view was Dr. Robotnik's grinning face. I blinked at the sight of his green face. He pulled his head back, revealing a green background behind him. I suddenly realized that it wasn't green - it was the glass case that made it look green. Very typical of the doctor. I watched his mouth move in talk as he walked to the door at my left. I couldn't pick up the sound from him - that meant the green glass was soundproof, perhaps it was to prevent the loud noise from stressing the people outside this cryogenic tube. He left the room through that door. I grunted as I lifted my left paw, hearing something snap, and pressed my metacarpal pad on the glass. I blinked and gasped as I saw my paw that now covered with a metal frame instead of flesh and blood. That meant he had succeeded one of two parts of his plan - he had robotized me.

" **Hmm...** " I sighed, only to hear the audio sound of sighing instead.

I withdrew my left paw from the glass, turning it until I see my left metacarpal pad as I raised my right paw, and flexed my digits. I suddenly saw the image of my flesh-and-blood paws on my muzzle in the middle of my giggling pattern with Judy standing next to me. It disappeared as soon as it appeared, and my head hurt when it happened. I balled my paws into fists and slammed onto the glass case, shattering it. I flew out of the tube as the alarm echoed in the room. Slammed the floor. I attempted to get back on my hind-paws and work my way to another door, which appeared on my right. I slammed it open with my body then slammed it shut, breaking the doorknob in the process. The alarm that rang in my head didn't tone down at all as I searched for the item nearby. I saw a pipe in the trashcan to my left and grabbed it. I bent it into a U-shaped staple and slammed it on the door and the doorframe, permanently locking it in place. I shook my head to reduce the ringing as I backpedaled a couple steps from the door while I watched it shaking and banging. Suddenly, another image flashed into my sight, showing me flying in air, glancing at the empty building. That image disappeared immediately after it appeared, like the first one. I grunted as the pain in my head changed, becoming less than the second image. I glared at the shaking door as the map display appeared, showing that I was now in teh south section of the heart of Zootopia. I blinked as I realized that Dr. Robotnik had been hiding in plain sight, almost anywhere. That explained how he had disappeared from me and Sonic two days ago. He must have worked hard behind the scene. I dimmed the map display until it became translucent for me to see my surroundings easily. I turned to my right and started to walk through the alley. I flicked my ears as I listened to the noises, besides the shaking and banging sounds behind me. I heard many loud engines, many paws and hooves tapping on the concrete, many claws and hooves typing on phones, and one panting canine. I decided to follow the sound of the panting canine, which grew stronger with each step I made.

"Have you realized... that we were so far away from the center of Zootopia, right?" the male voice reached my ear as I arrived at the path that split into two, one to my left and one that went straight.

I turned my head to left since the voice came from that direction. I saw Sonic and Nick at the end of that alley. Immediately, Sonic vanished from that spot. I sighed, once again, my body produced an audio sound of sighing instead. I changed the direction where my body faced then walked to the end of the alley. As I got closer to him, I could see that he was sitting on his tail with his back to me. Once I was within two-arm lengths of Nick, I lifted my right paw and laid it on Nick's shoulder.

"Ack," he said, startling as soon as he felt physical contact between us. He turned his head to me.

I saw many tags appearing all over him. That made me realize that I had a scanner engaged. The important tags popped in sight were 'Exhausted', 'Heat', 'Stress', and 'Dehydrated'. I wondered what time it was now, and a clock appeared at bottom left of my vision, showing that it was 9:50 AM. That meant my own team had been busy for two hours and twenty minutes since I last saw them. Nick was the only member in my team who lacked the energy to keep up in the heat. He was already exhausted from all the villain hunting this morning. I moved forward to the left a little bit, then turned to my right so I could face his left side. I crouched then scooped the red fox from the street and held him like a bride. I stood up and he shook a little bit in my arms when my knees were completely unfolded. His bottom jaw dropped onto his chest as I studied his green eyes. His weight that rest on my arms was nothing much compared to the time I flew holding him below me. I lifted my wrists a little bit to secure him from slipping off my arms. I turned the translucent off on my map display then brought up the 'Address Search' menu. I typed down 'Zootopia Police Department' in the search bar. It gave me the various location of all ZPD places. I selected 'Precinct One' and set it as the destination. While it preparing up the red line to Precinct One, I turned the translucent on to dim the map display once again. Nick's gaze was fixed on me as I started walking on the street as the red line appeared on the translucent map display. For each step I made, Nick's body vibrated and swayed slightly while he stared at me listlessly. I was unsure if it was from his exhaustion or my being a robot that made him like that. If it was the latter, I would agree with that kind of response as I would be sad and upset if I allowed my mate to become a robot. I blinked as I looked deep in his dull green eyes, searching for his soul through them.

" **It's alright, Nick. I am still here. Dr. Robotnik has failed to strip my free will. And I am absolute sure he won't coming after me while I am alone,** " I assured him about my self-consciousness.

He slowly closed his gaping mouth. I detected him start to relax in my arms. His eyelids started closing as his head slowly turned to my right upper arm. Regardless his exhaustion, his green eyes were still set on me as if he still wanted to keep my face in sight, securing himself from my... how could I word it; hostile attack on him? After I counted to twenty steps, his eyes closed, and the 'Stress' tag vanished from my scanner. It was a signal that he had relaxed in my arms. His sleeping face comforted me, so I kept my eyes on him for few more steps while I kept watching the translucent map display. The map showed that I was still on course. The boys had been working hard to find the villains on their hind-paws while Judy and I searched for the villains from the sky. That plan failed, like the one from yesterday. Oh, and the boys were so close to discovering Dr. Robotnik, yet he slipped from their paws again. Though I didn't know Nick Wilde that well, I understood that he wasn't fit to fight on the street as a cop. An image flashed in my sight, showing me that I talked with Chief Bogo on my own. That image disappeared immediately after. I did have a small talk with the chief this morning before Sonic joined me in the private meeting room. At that time, I was told that Nick had just graduated from Police Academy a few months ago. A red exclamation mark appeared in middle of my sight, alerting me of approaching the zootopians on my path. I blinked as i lifted my attention to the street where I walked. The zootopians moved out of the way as I walked toward the precinct. They didn't know about my alert sense, but at least they were friendly enough to move out of the way. I was sure that they saw me as non-threatening person. I blinked once again as red blinking box appeared on the sheep's hoof to my left, at least twelve paws ahead. I glanced at him and locked my sight on his hoof. It appeared that my scanner was tracking his cell phone, or 'cPhone' as scanner called it, when he typed a number on it. He shifted his sight onto me as I approached him, then he put his phone to side of his head. I nodded to him with a grateful gesture, then he mused something on the cPhone's speaker as I walked past him. I could guess that he was informing the Chief of Precinct One as I read the number that he typed down. Perhaps he was one of the secret agents under Chief Bogo's wing, or something like that. After that, I spent fifteen minutes focusing on the path, making a few turns to bypass buildings, waiting at red lights, and traveling through the crowds. More stares, but those were not worth my irritation. I reached the end of the crowd and was able to see the precinct beyond the crowd, on the other side of the road. I glanced at both sides, checking for approaching vehicles, but they were stopped at the crosswalks. I looked up to the traffic light and saw that it displayed the green fox figurine in walking position. I took the opportunity to walk over the crosswalk to the precinct. Once I arrived at the edge of the parking lot, I saw Chief Bogo standing outside the precinct.

" **Chief Bogo,** " I called out, slowly approaching the building, " **Nick is fine, but he is exhausted. I recommend you think about his limits.** "

He stared at me solemnly, "How can you know about the limits?"

" **This morning, I was in your office, having a small conversation with you about Nick Wilde's addition to your employee list. I was told that he only joined a few months ago and wasn't able to keep up with the fighting and running at first. I left your office and attended a private meeting room just to have Sonic, Judy, and Nick join me. Need I give more details?** " I described my early morning to him.

He considered, then nodded, "Good. I will reflect on his limits after this problem get sorted out. Please, leave him on the driveway in front of me, at an estimated seven to ten paws away. I will go check on him and get him to the medical care once you are at an appropriate distance."

I nodded in understanding as I stopped at specified distance then crouched down so I could lay the unconscious fox on the concrete gently. His head rolled away from my upper arm when I unfolded my elbows. I pressed my right metacarpal pad on his muzzle as his head slipped down my forearm then carefully laid his muzzle on the road. Once his nose touched the concrete, I pulled my right paw from the right side of his muzzle. I had no problem withdrawing my left paw from his legs because his hind-paws touched the concrete first, leaving his knees in the air. When my paws left his body, I stood up then backpedaled a few steps.

While I backpedaled from Nick, I heard the conversation between Chief Bogo and the tigress; "I believe in Prower. Yes, she was captured, but she got away from Robotnik seized a chance to plant a tracker on her or turn her into one of those cheetahs that Hopps fought yesterday."

"I need to know if you do believe her. Is there any proof that it is her?"

"She remembered our discussion this morning while she was in my office. She even knows about Wilde's condition. That was enough for me to believe her."

"Yessir. If you believe her, then I do the same. After all, I was at my top form in the force and I haven't failed you once."

"Good. Thank you."

I glanced at the ambulance to my left and saw several otters standing there, preparing the gurney. When I was ten steps away from Nick, the cape buffalo paced to the downed cop. I stood at that spot, glancing at him as he checked on his downed officer. I also saw the tigress watching me carefully, checking on me just in case. The chief turned his head to the ambulance and waved at the otters surrounding it. They moved the gurney to the chief and the fox, then they loaded the fox on the gurney, laying him properly. They moved back to the ambulance and loaded the gurney into it. With the double doors shut, the ambulance turned on its siren and left the scene. I suddenly jerked my head back to the precinct as maroon light flashed and the alarm rang in my ears. The alarm was loud enough to startle the people surrounding me. I saw a dozen cops in front of the building with their guns aimed at me. I flinched and winced as bright red boxes popped into my sight with their size scaling to the cops' paws and guns. I counted at least nineteen cops and one chief and only seventeen of the cops aimed their guns at me. Chief Bogo turned his head to me as soon as he heard my alarm and noticed my immediately reaction. He instantly turned to his employees and stood on his hind-paws.

"Hey, holster your guns this instant!" he hollered at them. He jogged toward the cops with his arms waving in the air as he continued bellowing, "If you don't, I am stuffing you all in the meter maid cart that Hopps used on her first days as a cop. I will be sure to keep you in that cart for the rest of this month, weapons confiscated!"

That terrified the cops, with the exception of the tigress, and they holstered their guns as they were told. While they holstered their guns, the bright red box that targeted them disappeared, then the maroon light turned off, returning my sight to normal. I closed my eyes and shook my head then opened my eyes to look at Chief Bogo. He sighed, turning to me with a stressed gaze. For a split-second, I saw the tigress moving to his side and the name tag appeared above her head, reading 'Fangmeyer Tigress'.

"Hope that makes them behave better. So Robotnik have done that to you, yes?" the chief asked, referring to my appearance.

I looked at the concrete where Nick lay a minute ago, scanning my memory data from before I got robotized. There were few images that popped in my memory data, the first two images were what I first recalled after I woke up inside the cryogenic tube... or was it a robotizing device? The third one displayed me cornered up by the robotized cheetahs and separating me from Judy. I lifted my attention back to him as I shrank the images to one of hundredth size and put them at the bottom right corner of my sight.

I spoke, " **Shortly after Judy and I split from Sonic and Nick, Judy suggested that I fly to the blue building that pairs up with the orange building. I carried her up there then we were caught off guard by Dr. Robotnik right after I landed on the top floor. I don't know what happened to Judy but... during the two hours and twenty minutes between 7:30 AM and 9:50 AM, Dr. Robotnik captured me and robotized me.** "

I blinked and tilted my head a little bit as I continued, " **His original goal of having me robotized was so that he could dismantle me in front of Sonic. He insisted to do that to break Sonic apart, physically and mentally. Right now, I am the only one remaining of Sonic's original group that kept his sanity. As soon as Dr. Robotnik left the room while I was still inside the device, I took the chance to escape and got out of the room.** "

I lifted my head back to its original position as I watched the rhino officer with the name tag displaying above his head as 'McHorn' walk to the chief, musing to his ear that I detected, "It's all part of the trick, let's not believe in that scrap..."

Chief Bogo shook his head and held his fist in the air while Fangmeyer walked to McHorn with a concern expression. The chief spoke, "McHorn, no! Shut that blasted horn of yours this instant! Or should I double the length of time you spend in the meter maid cart? Four times?"

I watched McHorn swallowed his pride and back off from the chief. After five seconds of waiting, the cape buffalo grunted, waving his hanging paw to let Officer Fangmeyer, or Officer Tigress as my scanner recognized her, to take charge of the officers behind him. She shooed them out of sight and put them back on the duties they were supposed to handle today. The scanner flashed a word, 'observed', in my sight, drawing my attention back to the chief. He stared at me, testing my reaction.

"Are you armed?" he asked.

I lifted my arms in the air, " **Nothing - I triggered the alarm the instant I broke out of the device. Also, Dr. Robotnik insisted to dismantle me in front of Sonic to make him breakdown faster.** "

Chief Bogo nodded in understanding, gesturing for me to follow him and Officer Tigress. I jogged to them then walked with them into the precinct. The thick-skinned cheetah with the name tag hanging above his head as 'Clawhauser' watched us worryingly as we moved toward the private meeting room. The chief told the dispatcher to call the mechanics and get them here on the double. The dispatcher nodded in understanding, then proceeded to call them. We moved past his desk without any warning. It was clear that Chief Bogo was, indeed, in charge of his department, bombing any officer if they stirred the rumor of my appearance or pulled their guns out instinctively. We entered the private meeting room that my friends and I had used since yesterday. I was the last one to enter the room, so I turned to the door and shut it behind me. I turned to the cape buffalo. He, along with Officer Tigress, was already seated at the table. He gestured me to take a seat, which I happily obliged.

" **Before we start, I con confide that you will use the cPhone in your pocket. I will just transfer the images from my mind to it so you know where I was last time I saw Judy and Sonic,** " I opened with a question, sitting on the chair on opposite side of the table.

The chief and the officer turned their heads to each other, then nodded. Officer Tigress pulled out her cPhone and unlocked it then laid it on the table. I looked at her cPhone to link it with my scanner.

"So, where were you when you got captured?" Chief Bogo asked with the pencil and pad in his paws, ready to write any information I gave.

I blinked as I responded, sending the third image from my sight to the cPhone, " **At the top of the blue building. I am sure you know that building next to the orange one.** "

"Yes, I know that one. So where were you when you regained consciousness?" he nodded, glancing at the phone that beeped when the image appeared on the screen, then writing my response down on his pad.

I glanced to my left, looking at Officer Tigress as she witnessed our discussion. The image of the green screen with Dr. Robotnik in middle of it appeared in my sight. I shrank the image to the left then added the map display of its location in the empty space. I sent that image of the map display to the cPhone.

I spoke, " **In the alley in the south section of the heart of Zootopia, I was behind Sonic and Nick by a few steps and two turns. You will be able to track that base down on the map I just transferred. However, Sonic left me and Nick in the dust. I knew too well that Sonic has a bad habit of going and checking on something that is completely off the course of his main goal.** "

"Ah. That would explain why you carried Nick back here," Chief Bogo said, flicking his pencil in the air, drawing my attention back to him. He put the eraser end of the pencil on his chin and scratched as he glanced at the phone that beeped again, "Wilde's energy must be... what should I say? _Deserting him?_

"Anyway - do you know where that blasted hedgehog has gone into?" He spat, returning to his serious side with his pencil above the pad.

I turned my eyes to the ceiling at my right as I reviewed the memory data in my head. The image that appeared in my sight was when I saw the boys for a split-second before Sonic vanished. I transferred that picture into Officer Tigress' cPhone then I returned my attention to the chief.

I replied, " **The same building that I flew up with Judy two hours and twenty minutes earlier. That's perhaps where he went.** "

The phone beeped as it retrieved the image I had transferred. The cape buffalo nodded and wrote my response on the pad.

"I see. And you still don't know where Hopps is, right?" he said, glancing at me for my answer.

" **Yes,** " I shook my head in agreement, " **Last time I saw her, she was fighting against a dozen of robotized cheetahs. Then Dr. Robotnik walked up to me, ordering one of them behind me to knock me out.** "

While I talked, I sent the image of my witnessing Judy being trapped by so many robotized cheetahs to Officer Tigress' phone. It beeped as soon as I finished talking, displaying the image that I saw. Chief Bogo and Officer Tigress watched the image on her phone, grimacing at the fact that Dr. Robotnik had us all beaten.

"It's a shame that he upped his game. I was sure that Hopps and Wilde could handle them, but after Robotnik entered here yesterday, they are dancing in his palm... bah, whatever! I am furious not only to have a tired cop here, but to be unable to track down what blasted rabbit. Where the heck are those mechanics I requested?" Chief Bogo said, slamming his pencil on the table so hard it broke the pencil into two.

At the same time that he finished asking his question, the door opened with a sudden burst. I turned my head to the door and saw Clawhauser panting. He replied, "They... won't come... because they... didn't trust... in the..."

"Augh, blast them. Thank you for telling me this, Clawhauser. Come with me," the chief said, standing up and walking to the door with the pad in his paw. His last three words were for me and Officer Tigress.

Officer Tigress picked up her phone and we left the table then followed him out of the private meeting room. We stopped once we were within the thick-skinned cheetah's sight.

"Alight, Fangmeyer and Clawhauser, you are in the charge of this place until I get back," the cape buffalo said.

Officer Tigress nodded, "Ah, and the message came from the 'Otter Medical Hospital', where Officer Wilde is currently being taken care of."

The chief nodded in understanding. The tigress moved to Clawhauser and assisted him back to his desk. Chief Bogo and I walked through the building toward the garage. He glared at each and every clueless officer that tried to question my appearance. Once we reached the door, he opened the door and walked through it with me following. We got in his personal cruiser and clicked our seat belts on. He drove us out of the garage and headed to the local area where Nick had been transferred. While the cape buffalo drove, I craned my neck to look at the passing buildings. My scanner automatically picked up the names of the places as we rolled by. The majority of those names were not important to me, but I let the scanner track them. I glanced at the building with Nick's name tag hanging above it.

" **Nick's at that building - his name tag is hanging over that hospital building,** " I said, reminding my friends' boss of Nick's whereabout.

Chief Bogo nodded as he slowed the vehicle then steered into the parking lot, "Yes, that's the name Fangmeyer said. Thanks for pinpointing which building it is. Those buildings are all look same, I swear."

With a couple of turns to an empty parking slot and he parked, we took the belts off and left the vehicle. I followed the cape buffalo into the hospital. He gave the stink eyes to the mammalians that stared at me, showing them that they shouldn't be that way. I had a feeling that it was one of those things I would get used to. We arrived at the front desk and he asked for the room number that Nick was in. The next minute, we walked down the hall toward Patient Room #104. We arrived at the room and found that it was occupied by several nurses, who were busy giving Nick all the comfort he needed. All the nurses in that room were otters. I turned my head to the chief as he crouched down to look in the room.

" **Nick is not in life-threatening condition. He exhausted himself searching for Dr. Robotnik. So, for now, he needs to recover from it,** " I assured as he turned his attention to me.

He nodded, grumping as he sat down with his back on the wall next to the door, "Alright. I will give them fifteen minutes to get it wrapped up."

I nodded then I turned my head back to the room and walked in, all in one motion. I went to the unoccupied chair in the corner of the room, away from the patient bed, and sat on it. While I overviewed the bed, the scanner came up. It displayed all the conditions of Nick had at this minute. The following tags that appeared were; 'Exhaustion', 'Stress', and the percentage of water that appeared at his mouth, displaying '15%'. One of the nurses, who was next to Nick's head, looked up at me, giving me a chance to respond.

" **He need more water in his mouth. Just give him a sip from time to time,** " I replied.

She nodded, taking my suggestion to heart, then turned back to her work, proceeded to get a cup of water, and moistened Nick's mouth. That raised the percent of water to '20%'. I blinked as I watched the nurses continue to work their hardest, making sure that he got comfortable in the patient bed. Every three minutes, the same nurse poured a little bit of water into Nick's mouth, raising the percent of water to '24%', '28%', '32%', and finally '36%'. It was twelve minutes since I advised her to keep his mouth moistened. The nurses nodded their heads to each other in their satisfaction at getting Nick comfortable. They started leaving the room in a single file.

"Hope he recovers well," one of the nurses said with a hearty tone.

"Same here," another nurse replied.

"I don't know about you, but hope you both are on good terms," the third nurse commented to me.

The rest left in silence with the exception of the one who heeded my advice. She stopped and glanced at me.

"I am sure you can handle the job I was doing. And thank you for your advice, it helped," she said.

I nodded to her as she left. At that minute, I noticed that the door to Patient Room #104 was too small for Chief Bogo to physically enter the room. After all, this hospital was building for mammalians of the size of fox or smaller. That explained why he had to sit outside the room, waiting for Nick to wake up, before he could gain information from Nick. I don't think that it's possible to do that at this time. I was sure that the chief felt my eyes on him.

"Argh... at first, Hopps got knocked out yesterday but recovered alright. Today, Wilde's out cold right here and Hopps has gone missing. What's with this Robotnik guy, who likes to lullaby my officers into sleep?" the cape buffalo complained, throwing his arms in the air, nearly hit the ceiling.

I could see the tags hanging around him as the following; 'Worry', 'Panic', and 'Alarm'. He was a tough guy to let his emotions wash him down. I considered for a minute how to reply to that question.

I answered, " **Perhaps you shall provide them some back-up support so they can't be attacked like this.** "

He thudded his fists on the floor and turned to me with his head poking inside the room, displaying his angry face. He snapped, "Do you want me to suffocate you, Prower?"

I stood up, turned my body to him and held my arms in a T-shape. I replied, " **Go ahead and try. It's impossible to suffocate me for two reasons. I am a robot right now and if you dismantle me, you will also break your best cops down quicker.** "

He stared at me angrily then he pulled his head out of the patient room then stomped back to the lobby. I dropped my arms to my sides, turned to the patient bed and walked to the chair next to the bed. I sat on it, finding that it was made for a bunny or otter. I turned my head to Nick's sleeping form, seeing many tags popping in my sight, thanking to my scanner. I grabbed the cup of water and poured a little bit of water in his mouth, raising the percent of water to '35%', and returned the cup to the table. I stretched my left paw to Nick's right paw and intertwined with his digits. This was all I could do to comfort him then.


	13. Chapter 13: Punch of the Love

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* All Sonic characters in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* * *

Author Note:

Karma to anyone who spotted the tiny easter egg in this chapter!

* * *

I groaned as pain surged through my head. With pressure wrapping around my head, I could tell that my head was been treated with care. I tried stirring slightly, but my body felt like it was stuffed with lead. I groaned again as I slightly opened my eyes, enough to see where I was. All I could see was white. That color was strong enough to put more pressure on my forehead, so I squinted instead. I turned to my right with great effort. I could see something standing beside the... gurney that I was laying on. That 'something' was like some kind of cart that always keep the certain parts of mammalian in check. I couldn't recall that word in at that minute as the pain throbbed in my head made me shut my eyes then slowly rolled my head back to the previous position. My throat felt so raw that I couldn't make any word, let alone groan and moan. At this minute, the only thing I could do was to keep my breath steady, proceeding to recover.

"Hmph," I grunted, feeling my hind-paws hit the floor and I opened my eyes, seeing myself on the tallest building.

I blinked as I realized the scene change. This event had already happened before, so that meant I was seeing my memory replayed right in front of me. The roof was empty when Tailsko and I first arrived, now it's populated with robotized cheetahs, along with the robotized orange horse, whose name is now forgotten. We weren't able to keep up with thousands and thousands of robotized cheetahs on our own. Pain surged through my head so that the scene blurred and went blank.

"Smart choice. It's her curse that made it happen. And if they pulled it off..." the male spoke beside me, drawing my conscious to that scene.

I leaned closer to the voice so I could hear him better. He finished his sentence, "...then wouldn't we do the same?"

The scene suddenly became clear as I entered the slo-mo of my memory sequence. At this point, I was supposed to burst into laughter, however, I sensed a new feeling in my chest during that minute. The male who walked beside me was Sonic the Hedgehog, the mammalian that went out of his way to help me and Nick get the case wrapped up as soon as possible. I blinked and the scene changed, now I was on Sonic's back with my arms wrapping his neck. He ran through Zootopia City as if they were a group of mammalians that the regular kits could run through. Thanks to my strong grip, I was able to endure the ride. I blinked again, the scene changed once again, and I found myself back in the hall where Sonic's line repeated.

"...then why wouldn't we do the same?"

Blinked. Sonic and I were at the 'Casually PreyPred' cafe. I shrugged at the air then was picked up by him in bride-style. Once I regained my concentration, I turned my head to him and scowled at him... for disturbing my personal space. I watched his mouth opening and closing, as if he was talking with no sound. He grinned at me with cherishing eyes. I groaned, bring my senses back to reality. I slightly opened my eyes. This time, I realized that I was in the patient room, which explained how my head got wrapped up to lessening the pain. Additionally, I was now accompanied by a mammalian. This mammalian was a friend of mine, known as Tailsko. I took a quickly glance at her and figured that she was similar to those cheetahs that I fought with Sonic early today. She suddenly turned to me as soon as she saw my eyes moving. Pain surged through my head again, making me groan and close my eyes. Another memory came up to my face without a warning. In that scene, Sonic and I were in front of Snarlbuck cafe. I was forced to turn to Sonic with an anxious feeling in my chest. That was the time I got myself trapped in the Speed Warp and had to rely on Sonic to get out of it.

"Hey," Sonic said, holding my shoulders, "Take your mind off the speed. Relax. And you will get out of it."

I could feeling myself huffing and puffing lightly as the Speed Warp lifted from us. Suddenly, the scene changed, throwing me back to the same hall where I walked with Sonic...with his line being repeated.

"...then why wouldn't we do the same?"

Blinked. I was on Sonic's back with my arms wrapped his neck as he sped his way through the city. Blinked again. Sonic and I were on the road, surrounding by the robotized cheetahs in our Speed Warp. Blinked once again. I was sitting in his arms, bride-style, turning my head to him and scowling at him. Blinked again. Back to that hall once again with his line uttering once again.

"...then why wouldn't we do the same?"

My heart fluttered when that line echoed to me. I started to realize that I developed a feeling on Sonic the Hedgehog after spending almost twenty-four hours with him. No matter what I did at this minute, all I could see was his face each time I turned to him. Like Nick when he was with Tailsko, I grew to love Sonic... Stitch... my beloved clutching male. I blinked as the green glow warmed up on viewing and the pain in my head slowly vanished. That helped me to think clearly right now. I remembered that i was now at the hospital due to the injury to my head. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I recalled that Tailsko was now one of 'them' and she was standing to my right side last time I saw her. I curled the digits on my right paw into a fist. As the green glow turned off, I thrusted my right fist upward, hitting the mindless robot. However, I felt a soft muzzle on the side of my fist. According to my memory, the robots had a hard surface, therefore the one I hit wasn't one of 'them'. Now with my thought changed, I sat up, relieving my right arm, and opening my eyes. At this minute, my sight was back to normal so I wouldn't have to squinting anymore and my raw throat felt better as well. The first thing I saw in the patient room was Sonic, his position upside-down, flying into the crash cart on other side of the room. The cart fell down as he flopped over it. Tailsko, who was now robotized, turned her head to me and gave me a stink eye.

" **Nice going, Judy. Send him to 'crashing' into the crash cart when he needs one,** " she called out.

I blinked and flinched with my teeth flashing, "Oh, Sonic... I am sorry..."

While I uttered the second part of my sentence, Sonic flipped back on his hind-paws and zoomed back to my side quickly, as if he hadn't left his spot at all. He shook his head with his eyes closed, "It's fine. Your performance was how a patient normally responds when pain has been removed from their person."

I stared at him as my mind put the two and two together about his comment. Once I figured out what he was talking about, I blinked and shook my head lightly.

"Ah, no, no... That wasn't the case. I slugged in response to Tailsko's appearance. There she is-" I pointed out, sticking my left palm at the robotized vixen.

He laid his left palm on my right shoulder, stopping me from finishing my sentence, and responded, "I am already aware that she was robotized. After all, she called me and told me about your cop partner as well as the location of the green emerald. Your partner was also taken to another patient room in this hospital."

I glanced at Tailsko, who waved at me in response to Sonic's comment. I returned my glance to Sonic and lifted my paws to his shirt, where I grabbed his collar. I focused my attention on him, and the atmosphere became calm and quiet.

"Since we met, you have been looking out for me. Making sure that I went through it easy. And I know that it was only two days, but... I want to know if... you are really into me?" I asked.

He smiled and squeezed my right shoulder lightly. His green eyes showed me the same attention that he showed me through those times he spent with me yesterday and today. He nodded, making me crunch his collar tighter.

"Well, to answer your question back in the hall, let's do the same that they did," I replied at last, hauling him onto me.

We closed our eyes and our mouths crashed onto each other. My sound-sensitive ears picked the gasping noise from Tailsko, confirming that my action startled her. Though this was short time, it felt like eternity to me. We pulled back from each other slowly then opened our eyes to look at each other lovingly. This minute was ruined when Tailsko tapped her metal hind-paw on the floor behind Sonic. We turned to her with a questioning expression.

" **Well, seeing that you're awake and all healed, let's go and play some catch-up with us, the foxes,** " Tailsko pointed out, stopping tap her hind-paw, then turned to the door and left the room.

I blinked as I turned my head to Sonic, who also turned his head to me. We were exchanging a shocked expression.

After a minute of silence, I asked, "What is the crash cart doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14: Green Emerald

Author Note:

Eris: Consider it done - I just posted the new chapter here! Your review inspired me to work through "Zootopia: SpecieSwitch" Chapter J7 and got it posted. You have my thanks for your small morale boost.

* * *

Credit:

* Zootopia characters belong to Disney

* Sonic characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* Phoenix Wright being mentioned at end of the chapter belong to NAMEO

* * *

Somewhere in the dark, I found something cold and solid with my left paw then I pushed it away and the light came in the room I was in. The door, which I described as 'something cold and solid', swung open as I stepped into the alley. I looked at my left then to my right, seeing a long road in each direction. I had little to no clue of my current whereabout or why I was here.

"Ah," I had made up my mind, turning to my left and walking that way.

While I walked down the alley, I remembered being carried back to Precinct One, if I knew the route well, by Tailsko after she was robotized. The only different between her and the robot cheetahs that Carrots and Sonic fought was that my love didn't even attempt to attack or hurt me at all. I suddenly felt the water in my mouth, which made me smack my lips together. Just as I desired to have a drink, it appeared at right time, so that meant I was still alive and well right now, but my consciousness was somewhere else... like a dream similar to the situation I was in yesterday. I approached the point where the path split into two - the first path was at the left while the second one continued straight. I stopped where the path split, then I glanced up slightly, trying to figure the location in Zootopia I- my consciousness was. I remembered that I had doubted that this place wasn't the center of Zootopia last time. My forehead grew hotter, which signaled me that my head was overworked, so I gave up on trying to put the puzzle together, closing my eyes as I stepped forward. I went to the right path - the straight path. I opened my eyes as my mind shifted onto the different subject; why did I return to this location instead of being at Precinct One.

"I wonder why this dream puts me in different location each time I conk out," I mumbled, trying to figure out why I was in this situation.

I combed through my brain and found no answers to that question, "Furball!"

I lifted my head and put my attention on the wall as I approached it, nearly bonking my forehead on it. This wall was a message that ended the long, straight path of the alley. I had a funny feeling that it told me to turn left and continue from there. I sighed with my eyelids closed halfway as I turned to left and resumed walking. I blinked as the light from the end of the alley came to me. However, I could see a door on the building to my left with a panel with a strange cryptic design on it. All I could tell about the design was that it pointed at the open door. The green light came from the room beyond the door. That light drew my attention into the room. I went inside and saw an altar with a gemstone on top of it. For some reason, the inside of the room was bigger than its outside. I stepped up the mini-stairs and took a closer look on the gemstone - this gemstone was an emerald... well, a green emerald, actually. That was what Sonic and Tailsko were looking for. I turned to the only door and dashed outside. Once I was outside, I turned to the panel with the encrypted design, which changed into a boxing glove with two pointy knuckles that pointed any curious eyes to the doorframe.

"Aha, that's it. Now where should this place be...?" I mumbled, turned then jogged toward the end of the alley.

Once I exited the alley, the bright light nearly blinded me. It was good thing that this was all in my head as the color of city and blue sky came to my sight. I learned that there were no zootopians or vehicles presented, beside myself. I glanced to my left, finding nothing. I glanced to my right, finding a green sign on the grey pole. I quickly scanned the sign as my sight blurred, forcing myself to blink to clear my view. I was now seeing the white... ceiling? I also had my body wrapped up with... something. My right arm was outside of that 'something' and was already arranged with the I.V. drip stand. Two things that made me understand that I was in hospital; the white ceiling and the I.V. drip stand. This place was definitely not Precinct One. I slightly lifted my head then looked down to my right and saw Tailsko getting up from a chair. Her appearance was the same as when she had found me on the street and then carried me through various streets. She walked to me and I groaned as I lifted my right arm, gesturing her to go outside. My mouth opened and closed, but I couldn't make any sounds. However, Tailsko figured what I said and nodded in understanding. She turned to the door and left the room. I dropped my arm onto the gurney and reverted my head to its former position. As soon as I let myself go, I opened my eyes, finding myself back on the street - this time, it was filled with the zootopians.

"Hmm," I wondered, blinking twice.

I lifted my hooves to front of my face, seeing the black digits and the autumn red fur on my hooves. I blinked and turned my head to my right, finding a female deer and a male fawn beside me. Despite her calm expression, I could see a concerned gaze behind her mask. Perhaps this action that I had taken over had alerted her.

"May I borrow this guy for a couple of minutes?" I offered, relaxing my arms.

She blinked for a little bit then nodded, permitting me to put 'a couple of minutes' to use. I turned my head to the street sign, where I last seen it in my 'dream' few minutes ago. I nodded once I found that the address matched. I turned back to the female deer and the male fawn. I saw that the fawn held a flashlight. I bent down a little bit, put my hooves on my knees, and smiled.

"May I use the flashlight to check the alley out?" I asked, holding my left hoof in between of me and the fawn.

He blinked then pawed me the flashlight without hesitation. I smiled at the fawn then I straightened my legs and my back. I turned to the alley that 'the deer family' went past, walked there, and turned on the flashlight. Since I was in the prey body, it was difficult for me to see anything in the dark, unlike the dream I had in my canine body. After a couple of jogging steps in the alley, I came to the closed door with a blink panel next to it. I aimed the light at the door so I could see the doorknob and twitched it open with my free hoof. Green light was brought to my eyes. I realized that it was from an emerald like the one I saw in my dream. I nodded and swung the door wide open then I reached for the blank marker from my... er, possession's suit pocket. I popped the cap using the digits of my hoof that held the flashlight. I started to doodle the design of the boxing glove with two pointy knuckles that pointed at the doorframe. Once I finished doodling the panel, I stepped back and popped the cap back on after feeling the flashlight with my opposite digit. The design that I put on the panel looked exactly like one in my dream. My ear twitched and the breeze came from my right and I turned to that direction, swinging the light down. I saw Sonic standing there with his fists on his hips.

"Ah, Sonic. You did order one Green Emerald, right?" I said, throwing my free hoof in the air, above my head. Before he could respond, I continued with the flashlight pointing at the open door, "Your order has arrived. It's at your right, docked inside. Please take it, no signature required."

He pursed his mouth, "I see that he called the informant in. I will 'take it' as you offered."

His silhouette showed me that he turned to my left and walked toward the door where the flashlight was pointing. I smiled in satisfaction as I started walking back to the street, keeping the light on the road. Once I reached the end of alley, I turned the flashlight off and turned to my right. I returned to the female deer and the male fawn then bent down a little bit, put my free hoof on my knee and held the flashlight to him.

"Here you go. Thank you for letting me borrow the flashlight," I said.

He took it back as I heard rubber skid beside 'the deer family'. I straightened my legs and back, then turned to Sonic and saw him holding the emerald in his left paw.

"Hmm... take care," he said, jiggling the emerald.

I nodded with a smile. He vanished like the breath that evaporates in the air after someone exhales in the cold. I turned my head to the female deer and smiled at her.

"Looks like my time is up. Please take care of this guy, will'ya?" I said, turning to her.

Her expression remained the same, but the concern that she hid was gone. I exhaled lightly then closed my eyes. My body became heavier, telling me that I was now in my canine body at the hospital. The feeling of tingling I had was gone, which meant that I must have been injected with a little bit of anesthetic that helped to calm my nerves. I opened my eyes, saw the white ceiling again, and started to get up. Tailsko, who waited beside the gurney, immediately stood up and assisted me to sit up on the right side of the gurney.

"Sonic's on his way back with the emerald as we speak," I said, reaching for the I.V. drip stand with my right paw.

Tailsko nodded, cupping my left arm with her right paw to support me, **"Congratulation on giving him a specific location. Here's your cup of water - you are going to need it."**

She lifted the cup to me, and I took it with my free paw. I brought it to my mouth and closed my eyes as I drank the water greedily - my desire to drink the water was getting the better of me, to be honest. Pulling the empty cup from my muzzle, I sighed happily and pawed the cup back to Tailsko, who put it on the side table. I lifted my left paw as she moved toward me and I wrapped my left arm around he neck. She helped me onto my hind-paws. I glanced at her as I felt her cold right forearm pressing on my back then we exchanged a head nod. I stood up and leaned my weight on her then we walked out of the room. I had to drag the I.V. drip stand with me since the I.V. was inserted into my right forearm. Once we got into the hall, we had to stop because we had no clue of where to go next, other than wandering aimless in the hospital. However, Sonic popped up from nowhere in front of us with the Green Emerald in his left paw.

"Ah," he started, noticing my fragile appearance, then he offered, "should I use this to heal you up?"

I shook my head, "I can take the pain for now. Where's Carrots though? Is she injured? If she is, then please use that opportunity to heal her instead."

"Hmm. Sure thing. Come, follow me," the hedgehog said, turning to my right and walking slowly.

I glanced at Tailsko as she responded, **"That must be where Judy was transferred to. Let's go."**

I nodded in agreement then we followed Sonic through the hall. After two long minutes of walking through the hall with a couple of turns, we arrived right outside Carrots' patient room. I huffed and instructed Tailsko to move to the chairs that were bolted to the wall beside the patient room. I sat down on one of those chairs.

"Look like I have to stop taking my 'bed vacation' pattern," I mumbled, unwinding my arm from Tailsko's neck.

She nodded, understanding how hard the 'bed vacation' was. I watched her walk around the I.V. drip stand then to the patient room where Sonic was at this minute. I blinked as my head turned to my knees and took a deep breath while I looked at my police uniform, only the right sleeve rolled up for the I.V.. Not even a second later, I felt the I.V. drip stand jerking, alerting me. I blinked as I felt two heads coming onto my sides, one on each side. I lifted my head to see what caused the jerking and found that it was one of those nurses in the hospital. They're otters - the female otters. With the nurses coming to me, I let the I.V. drip stand go. At the same time, I pulled my arms back, two larger otters pressed against my ribcage under my armpits, comforting me with their kindness.

"Whoa, look here, you sneaky..." I said, smiling and wrapping my arms around their necks.

Suddenly, the 'bed vacation' feeling that I had vanished as the large otter nurses rubbed my shoulders lightly and carefully. I glanced at the smaller otters as they checked on the I.V. drip stand. I was impressed that one of them straddled on the other's shoulders to reach the plastic bag on the drip stand. I felt the otter muzzle rubbing on my left shoulder, turned my head to the large otter nurse and wondered at their presence around me.

"Why are you all coming out of your way to treat me like this? What about the other patients? I inquired.

The nurse that rubbed my left shoulder responded, "My name is Susie Otterton. I am sure you realized that I am related to the florist that got infected with the Night howler. That was the big case where you and Officer Hopps were involved. You both did us a favor by exposing that hideous lamb as the mastermind of the whole savage strike. And now, I thought it would be good to return a favor for putting that incident to a stop."

I blinked then nodded once I had the picture of what went on- Ack! The nurses and I flinched at a loud crash in the patient room where Carrots stayed. One of the smaller otter nurses, who checked the I.V. drip stand, got on the floor and ran to the door. However, once we heard the response from Tailsko, that nurse halted on a dime.

 **"Nice going, Judy. Send him to 'crashing' into the crash cart when he needs one."**

I nodded in understanding, "Sound like Carrots gave Sonic some jaw fixings. That was enough for me to know that they are fine."

"Whew," the word rang four times from the nurses.

I blinked as the smaller otter nurse, who ran to the patient room earlier, came to me. She glanced at me with a pair of calm, blue eyes.

"Since Susie introduced herself to you, it would be air for the rest of us to introduce ourselves to you too. I am Lindsay Water-Dam, a cousin to Susie. And may I sit on your lap to take the needle out of your arm?" she asked.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, Lindsay. And you may as I felt relaxed right now. The anesthetic did the trick."

I rotated my right paw, hooking up the rube with my opposite digit then lifted my right arm the large otter nurse's head. While I did that, Lindsay climbed onto my lap then 'sat' on my right thigh, put her front to my right arm. I brought my free arm to her and she proceeded to puck the needle out of my arm. Once she removed it, the large otter wrapped her paws around my arm where the needle had been. I glanced at the large otter nurse, realizing that she shifted in her seat so she could reach my forearm easily.

"Tacey Tamper," she spoke she lived up to her name.

Our ears flinched at a gasp in the patient room. That gasp belonged to Tailsko, who I suspected, had witnessed the unexpected turning point in that room. I glanced at my right forearm as I felt the warmth coming from Tacey's paws.

 **"Well, seeing that you're awake and all healed, let's go and play some catch up with us, the foxes,"** Tailsko spoke then exited the room.

I blinked as the grip on my right forearm lessened then Tacey's paws left, "Bleeding stopped. You'll be fine."

"Why, thank you," I nodded, smiling at Tacey.

By the time I finished nodding my head, Tailsko was standing next to Lindsay and another smaller otter nurse. The sea mammalians grabbed the I.V. drip stand and left. I realized that Lindsay had left my lap without my knowing it. Tailsko turned to me once Lindsay and her workmate disappeared from my sight.

 **"Are you feeling alright to return to the base, despite your 'bed vacation' as you called it?"** the vixen inquired.

I pointed my nose at her then nodded again, "Yes, just as long as I get well rested. It's my brain that my ZPD team needs, not my physical strength."

I watched Tailsko stand there, not moving at all. I felt Tacey's paws on my forearm and my paw, holding my right arm in a position where the blood flowed better. Regardless, I allowed her to do so because it was part of her job. Susie was relax on my left side, keeping her tongue still to not ruin the peaceful atmosphere. After a minute of silence passed, I saw the vixen's red eyes blinking, almost as if she made up her mind and was starting to move again.

 **"Alright. You two,"** she nodded at the nurses then glanced at them before she continued, **"Help him until we get to the cruiser outside the front doors. I believe that Nick has a right to leave the hospital since he's a patient and his police skills are required to further assist the case. I have already informed Chief Bogo on his cPhone to prepare a pick-up. So, we should get ready for his arrival."**

I turned to Tacey, who pulled her paws from my right arm, and I lifted my arm. Tacey and I rearranged positions side-by-side. With me hugging the nurses' necks and their arms snaking behind my back, we stood up and they pulled their weight holding me up - given the fact that they're large than normal. Tailsko started walking toward the lobby then the nurses turned in that direction and followed her slowly. The first whoopie for walking slow was that my legs were right next to the nurses' as well as the second whoopie that I was still exhausted from my morning route and still recovering from the anesthetic.

 **"So, them again? The nurses, I mean..."** my vixen partner said, starting the conversation to keep us from bored out of our minds.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to figure on what she meant. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw one of the smaller otter nurses pop from a hiding spot and holding her left paw in the air with her index digit pointing at the ceiling. I was sure that wasn't Lindsay due to her eye color being different from Lindsay's - Lindsay had blue eyes while this one had brown eyes.

"First of all, my name is Lisa. Short for Bellisa Garden-Sea. So on with what your friend said, since your departure to your patient room, we were the ones who treated you with her help giving you some water. Before you woke up, we left to do other work. But now, we are back, comforting you from your recently stress. And now we are assisting you through the hall," the fourth nurse explained, helping me catch up with what Tailsko was talking about.

I nodded, getting the whole picture now. I cleared my throat and answered Tailsko's question as I patted on Susie's shoulder, "This gal told me that the florist was infested with the Night howlers during the case you knew so well. Carrots and I cleaned and closed that case, which impacted the nurses here. They are grateful to me for saving their cousin. Therefore, they wished to repay me a favor for bringing him back to normal."

We stopped walking as my words sank in to my partner. She tilted her head forward, letting the weight grasp in her head. Suddenly, she lifted her head and resumed her slow walking. The nurses and I followed behind.

 **"Ah, that explains their showing their kindness to you. I am not complaining about the position that you are in. You are their hero,"** the vixen said.

I smiled, "Appreciated that you give them a chance. Once I get back on my hind-paws, the only girl I hug will be you, always and forever."

 **"Better remember those words once you are back at full health, Mr. Wilde. And here's the desk with the** register," Tailsko said, slightly turning her head to the table came to our sight. She continued, **"Better sign your name, otherwise, Chief Bogo will ram us back in here using his vehicle and leave us with a debt of massive damage."**

I blinked as either Lindsay or Lisa ran up to the desk, grabbing the clipboard there then bringing it to me. Susie, Tacey, and I stopped walking, then I pulled my right arm off Tacey's shoulders so I could grab the pen and write my mammalian information on the patient form. I stole a glance at the smaller otter, who was Lisa because of her brown eyes. Once I covered the list, I returned the pen to her then I lifted my arm over Tacey's head and rested it on her shoulders. Lisa ran back to the desk and returned the clipboard to where she had hauled it from.

 **"Alright, now with that out of the way, let's go outside. Chief Bogo has arrived as we speak,"** the vixen said, turning our attention to the front doors.

I smiled as my assisting nurses reattempted their movement to the front doors, then we all walked toward the doors. Tailsko opened one of the front doors while the smaller otters opened another. Susie and Tacey continued their walking with me lumping past the unoccupied nurses and the vixen. Ah, there was the police cruiser parked just few paws away. My partner raced to the back door and opened it wide. She jumped in first then, once I was close enough, I climbed in the cruiser after her. My arms left the otters' necks then I used them to pull myself up onto the seat cushion. I turned to the backside of the passenger seat and sat on the seat cushion.

Once I was settled in my sitting position, I turned to the nurses, waving at them, "Thank you so much for your help. Please treat other patients in the same way you treated me today."

They nodded in agreement as I reached the door dangle and pulled the door shut once the nurses were out of the range of the swinging door. Letting the door handle go, I laid my back on the cushion behind me then clicked the seat belt in. I furrowed my eyebrows together as the cruiser started to move forth. What about Carrots and Sonic? I turned my head to Tailsko with my right eyebrow raised.

"What about Carrots and Sonic, since they were physically injured in their recently fight?" I inquired, referring to the 'jaw fixing' incident.

I could see her eyes blinking then she shook her head slightly. She answered, **"Ah, they're fine - as you said, Judy jabbed Sonic in the jaw. That hardly hurt him. They can take care of their own travel. I am sure they're already at Precinct One."**

"Ah, good. That strike she made must been a Punch of Love or something," I nodded, returning my head to its original position and letting my eyebrow relax.

The ride went for a minute in silence. It only broke when my partner blinked then turned her head to me, setting her sight on me.

 **"Oh, and speak of the strike. Please refrain from serve the spicy osechi to Judy. It was her request to make a chance before we were attacked,"** she said, assuring me to change my way of making the jokes.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at her, "I see. What changed her lately- did I make the osechi so spicy that it became a bad taste to her?"

 **"Not quite. It's more of she needs to chill off from all the spices. So, it's time for you to keep those spices from reach her. I will be glad to take those boxes of osechi - I am the mammalian to eat them up,"** she added, giving out the dry humor

I nodded, easing my face, "Ah, alright. I will be sure to make a better meal next time she comes to visit my little cafe. Hmm... ah, what to put in the bowl?"

 **"Let's try make a sweet dessert, simple and easy,"** Tailsko suggested.

I blinked, "Ah... the Carrot Cheesecake... Not a bad thought."

Before we could continue the conversation, Chief Bogo growled behind the steering wheel. He responded as he turned the cruiser onto the next road, "Enough with your kitchen talk. You're making me hungry just listening to you howl."

"Ah, my bad. We will finish that in the kitchen, if there is one in Precinct One," I responded, smiling shyly.

And the silence returned to the cruiser for the rest of the travel. The majority of the time I spent staring at the backside of the passenger seat. That felt comfortable after the crazy morning and it was boosted by the nurses that cuddled me after I woke up. Once we arrived at Precinct One, I took the belt off then opened the door on my right, seeing Tailsko stand there ready to help me out. I swore that she was still able to move faster, even if she was robotized. I smiled as I moved to the edge of the seat cushion then wrapped my right arm around her neck and she pulled me out of the cruiser. Her left arm hugged the backside of my midsection. She swung me to my left really hard that I felt my weight leave me. I heard the door shut at same time she stopped turning around. I wheezed a little bit then started to walk with her.

"Hey, genius, go easy on the momentum back there. I almost got throw back to my dreamland," I reminded her once my mind was straight.

Her red eyes turned to me, **"Ha! At least that got you to talk. That help you to keep operating."**

I groaned at her countering comment then rubbed on the throbbing vein in my forehead as we walked toward Precinct ONe. Instinctively, I folded my ears backward, shutting out Clawhauser's exciting responses as we walked past his desk. I was sure that Tailsko tuned Benji's noise out at this point, thanks to her being a robotic mammalian. I decided on mending the new recipe of making jokes about Carrots in my mind. Instead of going with spicy version, as Tailsko suggested, I chose to go with sweet and simple. And the white cake was created in my mind, finalizing with the bunch of carrots sticking in it. Aha, perfect! Just as I saw the door to our private meeting room, I lifted my ears then we entered the room. It appeared that Tailsko wasn't entire wrong about Carrots and Sonic - they were already here in the meeting room. I had forgotten that Sonic could travel on the sound of wind - I must be exhausted already. Oh, and I should add in that Carrots was also affected by Sonic's 'Speed Wrap', proving that she could keep up with Sonic and Tailsko. I waved at Carrots with my free paw as she turned her attention from her chair to me. No more than seven pawsteps into the room, the big oaf of chief joined us, tossing the door shut. Great! Once we arrived at the table, Tailsko helped me onto the empty chair next to Carrots then she went to her own that was placed next to Sonic's on the other side of the table.

I turned my head to Carrots once I settled in my seat, "Hey, Carrots. If you need some jokes from me - I will be sure to deliver you some cheesecake instead. I phoned in to switch serving the spicy osechi from you to another customer recently."

"Good," she nodded then looked up to me, "Thanks for taking that meal off my course."

I swore I heard a grunt from my right as I rested my head on the back of my chair and exhaled lightly.

"I am glad that you got the emerald before 'Ro-Butt-Nik' find it," I spoke to Sonic.

Carrots and Sonic nodded in agreement while Tailsko stared at me with her robot-like expression. I blinked and glanced at her as she put her paws on the edge of the table, making a clicking noise along the way.

 **"Now thats settled. I have a question - If Nick here is a 'BadDonkey Normal', then how did he learn the location of the emerald?"** she inquired, drawing our glances to her.

I lifted my right paw into the air then spoke, "Remember that I saw the future during my 'power nap' yesterday? I also saw the end of the battle between us and 'Ro-Butt-Nik' as well as how we get our family ready after that. Well, when I speak of 'BadDonkey Normal', I was referring to that 'Speed Swap' or whatever it called, not to anything you thought I was thrown in."

Halfway through my speech, the vixen pulled back and took her paws from the table in surprise, despite her robotic face. I slowly closed my mouth and exhaled lightly. Sonic crossed his arms and nodded.

"I am impressed that you got in different mammalian, let alone a different class. I am sure you know why I said that," the hedgehog said, grinning.

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned, "You're saying that I got in the hart or something like that?"

"That's it," Sonic nodded with his eyes closing, keeping the grin on his muzzle.

I let my eyebrow relax, "You think you can doodle up a rough sketch of that hart. I know anyone around Zootopia, living on the street before Carrots twisted my fate, switching me from a street hustler into a cop."

"Certainly," the hedgehog said with his paws in front of him, suddenly making a clipboard and pencil appear from nowhere.

We watched him doodle the rough design of the hart that I had 'borrowed'. It only took him five seconds to get it all down, karma to his super speed. He lifted his head to me then flung the clipboard across the table to my side. The clipboard spun a hundred and eighty degrees before it landed on the flat top. The mammalian on the clipboard was indeed a hart; a male deer. He wore an attorney's tuxedo, down to his hind-hooves. The important part of him were his antlers - instead of growing upward, his bent down behind his head. On each antler, at least four horns grew straight out in the back, similar to Sonic's head spikes, but smaller and straighter.

"Ah, I know this guy too. That's Phoenix Wright. The legendary attorney that bluffs his way around cases," I recognized the mammalian on the sketch paper. I lifted my left paw and put the tips of my digits on my forehead as I started to laugh, closing my eyes and threw my head onto the back of the chair, "Well, that explains why I was able to borrow his body for a couple of minutes. He also has the nickname that Carrots always called me, 'Nick'."

As I laughed, I heard four groans and a hoof slapping on the forehead. For some reason, the hard morning I had just disappeared, all thanks to those changes I had experienced.


	15. Chapter 15: Road to the Recovery

Credit

* All Zootopia characters, along with "Stitch" and "Hades" names in this chapter belong to Disney

* All Sonic characters in this chapter belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

* The mention of "Phoenix Wright" belong to NAMEO

* * *

It was ten minutes since leaving the hospital, I still had not found any clues to the emerald's whereabout. I was now running across the roofs of the stores, blurring through the wind. I was still worrying about how serious Judy's head injury was. How would she recover if I couldn't find the emerald?

Eh? I saw a red flash coming from the hospital, where i left my rabbit partner in, "Hmm?"

That red flash looked familiar to me as I recalled that after my own late friends became roboticized victims - the red flash alerted me to their presence. That meant the hospital was under attack! I changed my direction to the hospital and dashed with all of my mighty. So mighty that I accidentally phased through the outside wall of the hospital and stopped on a dime once inside. A couple of otter nurses were startled by my sudden appearance as I glared at the yellow roboticized fox. I got into a fighting stance with my right fist forward, toward the evil rob-

 **"Only the Hedgehog can breathe the ice acorns over the French land - otherwise, the rabbot hopped over the cyberspace without our knowledge,"** the feminine voice reached my ears, halting my hostility toward the fox.

I realized that was Tailsko's voice, my remaining teammate, who was now a roboticized mammalian. I furrowed my eyebrows and lowered my fists slightly.

I started to speak, keeping myself guarded, "How can I know that you're not completely possessed?"

 **"He only had a time to get me roboticized. He left the room, failing to acknowledge my strength once I broke out and escaped. As of right now, I still retain my free will and do not gain any weapons as well as I am surrounded by the nurses, haven't touch their fur,"** the mechanic vixen continued. I realized how dangerous the situation could be if I continued to idle around.

I nodded, "Alright. So, what brings me to you?"

 **"Remember where you left Nick when you had to catch Judy? Nick just told me that he found the location of the Emerald. I don't know how he did that, but I trust his words,"** she explained.

"Ah," I nodded again with confidence, "Gotta ghost."

I turned in the opposite direction and dashed toward the exit, leaving the hospital, and then ran over the buildings back to where I left Nick behind. Glancing at the street, there were more mammalians down there, unlike when Nick and I went out hunting Robotnik's whereabout. Returning my focus forward, I was just fifteen buildings from the street where I left Nick; I saw a light swinging around in the alley instead of a red fox standing there. I entered the alley and stopped right in front of 'someone'. The light swung to me and I could almost see a male hart holding a flashlight.

"Ah, Sonic. You did order one Green Emerald, right?" he said, slightly shaking his flashlight up and down as he talked. He continued with his flashlight pointing at the open door, "Your order has arrived. It's at your right, docked inside. Please take it, no signature required."

I pursed my mouth, glancing at the panel displaying the punching glove next to the door, then I replied, "I see that he called the informant in. I will 'take it' as you offered."

I turned to the doorframe and went in. An emerald alter was inside the room, containing a green emerald. I jogged up the mini-stair and reached to grab the emerald. I turned around and left the room, finding that the male hart had left the alley. I zoomed out of the alley and looked at my right, seeing him standing with a female deer and a male fawn. Within a second, I was next to him as he straightened his legs and back. He turned to me and watched me jiggling the emerald in my right paw.

"Hmm... take care," I said, catching the emerald.

He nodded with a smile. That was a cue for me to leave. Entering Speed Warp, I hopped up to the store roofs and sped over them on my way back to the hospital where Judy was. I inhaled a comforting breath as the hospital came in my sight. I entered the hospital through the regular entrance and approached the patient room where I last saw Tailsko. However, I saw Tailsko and Nick standing outside the patient room and they were clueless of where to go next. I stopped in front of them, nearly making them blink.

"Ah," I said, noticing Nick's fragile appearance, then I offered, "should I use this to heal you up?"

Nick shook his head, "I can take the pain for now. Where's Carrots though? Is she injured? If she is, then please use that opportunity to heal her instead."

"Hmm. Sure thing. Come, follow me," I said, turning to my left and walking slowly.

* * *

With the roboticized vixen leaving the patient room, my chin was still hurting as I turned my head to Judy. We exchanged a shocked expression, especially her mouth slightly open.

After a minute of silence, the rabbit asked, "What is the crash cart doing here?"

I shrugged, moving away from the gurney so she could get out of it. She threw the blanket off her legs, revealing that she wore a hospital gown and nothing else. I frowned as I turned my head so fast that my sight blurred. Not even a second later, she slapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"It's fine, Stitch. I have undergarments on. I don't care if you find my legs attractive," Judy said, landing her hind-paws on the floor.

I frowned and nodded in understanding. Something bothered me... it's the nickname that she called me. Ugh, I shook my head slightly and asked, "Are you feeling fine now, that you're in the Speed Warp?"

"Am I fine? Yes, yes, I am. This gem must have restored me back to my fully energized self. So no, I don't feel tired at all," she answered, moving away from the gurney toward my right side.

I groaned and shook my head again then I moved closer to the gurney to reach for the emerald that I had dropped when she slugged me. I pocketed the emerald then I turned to my partner and walked out of the patient room with her. I glanced to my left, finding Nick and Tailsko already walking towards the lobby. However, they were in a freeze frame with two large otter nurses assisting the flesh-and-blood fox. The slap from Judy definitely startled me and got my Speed Warp locked in a full time stop. I sighed and turned to the rabbit and proceeded to search for her uniform.

"They must have put my uniform in the Evidence Room. All we need to do is go there," she suggested, starting to walk down the hall.

I followed her down the hall, moving around the mammalians that were in the way, and we arrived at the Evidence Room. I glanced at the information notepad and I found Judy's name on it - it was as Judy claimed; they had collected her uniform and put it in this room after all. I grabbed the notepad with blank papers on it and wrote to explain that the officer was fully recovered and had to retrieve her uniform. By the time I finished jotting down the information, she came out, and i put the notepad back where it belonged.

"Please hold my uniform. I am going to put that in my uniform's stead," she said, throwing the uniform toward me, which I instinctively grabbed.

I blinked and glanced at her as she grabbed the notepad that I had put down, then she disappeared into the Evidence Room. I had decided to not waste her time so I turned to where the restroom would be and walked that way slowly, waiting for her to join me again once she finished her currently objective.

"Oh, thank you for holding my uniform. Ah, restroom! Great idea, Stitch! I need to get changed," the rabbit popped from the Evidence Room and I could feel her glance at me from behind.

By the time I turned my head to her, she was at my side, nearly startling me. Once we reached the restroom, I turned to Judy and gave her the uniform. With my arms unoccupied, I turned away from the restroom doors, crossed my arms, and waited. In front of me was an otter nurse that was on her way toward the girl's restroom, but in the freeze frame. With the door behind me closed, I let my sense relax and the nurse started to move again, but she was startled by my presence - 'my sudden appearance'.

"Hey, hey! Calm down," I said, trying to relax her. I uncrossed my arms and pointed my thumb over my shoulder, "Officer Hopps has recovered and is now changing into her uniform. I think she should be do-"

Before I could finish that sentence, there was the sound of the door blasting open. I looked at the door. The rabbit walked out in her uniform holding the hospital gown folded up in her arms. I moved out of the way as she approached the nurse and pawed the gown to the nurse.

"Thank you for the hospitality. I am going to sign out and go back to Precinct One," she said.

Judy thanked the nurse then joined me as we walked down the hall toward the lobby. I glanced at her head, which sported the bandage from earlier. I blinked and looked at her eyes.

"You kept the bandage on your head... does your head still hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head, "My head is fine. I am keeping it on as the reminder of my mistake."

I frowned at her response, realizing that she had finally accept her mistake as well as the mess that she had gone through up to now. I continued to glance at her.

"So, let's get move a little faster?" I added.

She nodded in agreement. We entered Speed Warp, making anything around us appear to move at one-tenth of the regular speed. We jogged toward the lobby, finding that Nick and Tailsko had already left. I glanced over the clipboard Judy picked up. She jotted her name and phone number down on the form. She put the clipboard away then we went to the entrance. After we forced open the doors, we left the hospital. We raced down the street, passing the buffalo's cruiser along the way, and we arrived at Precinct One without having any trouble with our Speed Warp ability. Once we entered the building, we went to the private meeting room that we had used since yesterday. At that point, we decided to slow the Speed Warp down, bringing the speed to one-half instead of one-tenth. That was to let the foxes and buffalo catch up with us.

* * *

"Hey, Carrots. If you need some jokes from me - I will be sure to deliver you some cheesecake instead. I phoned in to switch serving the spicy osechi from you to another customer recently."

"Good. Thanks for taking that meal off my course."

* * *

That was a kitchen talk between Nick and Judy after the foxes and the buffalo entered the meeting room and sat in their chairs. I wondered how Tailsko managed to deal with that part, but now that's over and done. I turned my attention to Nick as he shifted his topics.

"I am glad that you got the emerald before 'Ro-Butt-Nik' find it," he spoke to me.

The rabbit and I nodded in agreement. The red vulpine blinked and glanced at Tailsko beside me as she put her paws on the edge of the table, making a clicking noise along the way.

 **"Now that's settled. I have a question - If Nick here is a 'BadDonkey Normal', then how did he learned the location of the emerald?"** the mechanic vixen inquired, drawing our glances to her.

The fox officer lifted his right paw into the air then spoke, "Remember that I saw the future during my 'power nap' yesterday? I also saw the end of the battle between us and 'Ro-Butt-Nik' as well as how we get our family ready after that."

At this point, Tailsko recoiled from the table, taking her paws in surprise. Yep, that was definitely Tailsko, whom I knew, rather than a completely mindless roboticized vixen. Her words at the hospital were not a trick after all.

Nick continued, being oblivious to his love's reaction, "Well, when I speak of 'BadDonkey Normal', I was referring to that 'Speed Swap' or whatever it called, not to anything you think I was thrown in."

With his long-winded rant finished, he closed his mouth and exhaled lightly. I turned my attention onto the table, crossing my arms and nodding.

"I am impressed that you got in different mammalian, let alone a different class. I am sure you know why I said that," I grinned.

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at me, "You're saying that I got in the hart or something like that?"

Oh, buck. He nailed it perfectly.

"That's it," I nodded with my eyes closing, but keeping the grin on my muzzle.

He responded with a relaxed tone, "You think you can draw up a rough sketch of that hart. I know anyone around Zootopia, living on the street before Carrots twisted my fate, switching me from a street hustler into a cop."

"Certainly," I replied, opening my eyes and uncrossing my arms to put my paws in front of me.

With my mind becoming relaxed, I instinctively dashed to fetch the clipboard with a few blank papers and a pencil then I was back to my seat. It was like I blinked, and I gained the items in my hands in one move. I focused on the male hart that I had seen earlier, when I entered Speed Warp by reflex. That hart wore a blue lawyer's uniform with a black highlighter tucked in his chest pocket. I drew the uniform onto blank paper. Ah, his antlers looked different from the rest of his species - they grew downward but pointed backward, almost as if they were straight wings or fins like the wings on either an airplane or submarine. I used to fly one before I lost the majority of my friends to Robotnik's takeover. And for the hart's paws - they're not dressed, much like Nick's. With the hart's appearance put on the blank paper, I pulled the pencil back and lifted my head to Nick as I exited Speed Warp. I flung the clipboard toward him, where it landed in front of him. He took a second to study the sketch that I had made.

"Ah, I know this guy too. That's Phoenix Wright. The legendary attorney that bluffs his way around cases," he recognized the mammalian on the sketch paper. He lifted his left paw to his face, put the tips of his digits on his forehead as he started his laughter, "Well, that explains why I was able to borrow his body for a couple of minutes. He also has the nickname that Carrots always called me, 'Nick'."

I groaned along with Judy, Tailsko, and Chief Bogo. I glanced at the chief as he slid his hoof off his face - he literally slapped his forehead while we groaned.

"Alright. Enough with the excitement for today. You all earned the rest of the day off. I don't want you to go off the trail even when you're off duty. Get it?" the buffalo growled, which his tone was almost sounded like the running engine in the cruiser.

I nodded, followed by the girls, and Nick once he caught his breath. Chief Bogo glared at his male officer with an evil eye.

"Be sure to get plenty of rest. As I said before, no more stunts like this!" the boss reminded, having been stressed by losing Nick in the worst situation.

The red fox nodded, "Yessir."

I turned my attention to Nick and eh, where's Judy? It appeared that she had left the room without notifying us. Bogo banged his palms on the table as he got up then he left the room. I got off the chair, turning to Tailsko as she landed next to me - she made a loud thud due to her being roboticized now.

"You can take Nick home and make sure that he got his rest and stays off his hind-paws as much as possible," I encouraged.

She nodded, **"I am planning to do that. After all, I am his mate. Thank you for the extra morale boost."**

I turned to Judy as she appeared next to me, wearing her civilian clothes. I was impressed that she picked up the speed this quickly, no pun intended. For a second, I glanced at her face, I caught a small twitch on her muzzle, under her right eye. I entered the Speed Warp at same time she did. I frowned as she reached for my paw and held it warmly.

"Was that... a gesture for me to enter the Speed Warp?" I asked, walking out of the meeting room with the rabbit.

She nodded, "Yes. I am glad that you picked that up quickly... no pun intended."

"Said the one leaving and returning to the meeting room in hurry," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

She chuckled at my response as we walked down the hall, moving around the mammalians that appeared to stay still in their places. We had to go under one of them between their legs. We left the precinct and we started to jog our way down to 'Hedge Green'. We hadn't let go of each other's paw since leaving the meeting room. Once we arrived at 'Hedge Green', we slowed our jog down to stop outside the building. I felt a tug on my paw and I turned my head to Judy, who kissed me on the mouth.

"This is all new to me, so I thought I should let you know about it," she admitted, glancing at the street concrete.

I smiled, squeezing her paw lightly, "Same here, Judy... I think that it's time for me to add a new chapter in my book."

We let our breath out slowly, exiting the Speed Warp to return the speed to normal. We walked through the opening door and waited at the cashier counter. We gave the cashier the same order that we had a day before yesterday. My partner paid for bill for the meal and started to explain to the cashier why Nick was absent today as well as her insistence on wearing a head bandage. I left to seize a table next to the entrance and exit door. A minute later, Judy came and joined me on the same bench. She scooted up to my right side.

I propped my elbow on the table and glanced at the rabbit, "Is it ok for us to go slow on our relationship?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "I've had enough of rushing through everything and I wanted to... try something slow for a change. I mean, the last time I rushed through something, I ended up messing up the situation, like that speech after discovering the missing mammals and almost ruining my partnership with Nick. That scared me, to be honest."

I nodded, resting my right paw over my left paw on the table, "I am glad that you agreed to it... take it slow, I mean. I kind of understand how hard the relationship was with Tailsko and her previous boyfriends. So... I choose to get know of you better and to take it easy for now."

The drinks and food had arrived, forcing me to take my arms from the table, and we started to eat. Halfway through my first chilidog, I glanced at Judy as a question came to my mind.

"Are you doing fine with the apartment that you rented when you started your police career?" I asked.

She ate a third bite of her salad and nodded, "Yeah, but I am getting a feeling that I will have to find a bigger place to move to."

"Hmm," I took the next bite, chewed on it, and swallowed it, "I see, so what makes you want to move out?"

I heard her gulping the water she was drinking then the grey doe made a next comment, "It's you, Stitch... who changed me, mentally and physically. Literally, really."

I nodded, devouring what was left of my first chilidog. I chewed on it with my mouth closed then I drank the cup of water, driving the food down to my stomach.

I guess that it was my wind that swept you off your fast pace and made you fall in love with me," I snarked, putting the cup down and picking up the next chilidog.

She scowled at me after she swallowed her bite. She asked, "Is the gem that you picked up also part of the mission that you are proceeding through?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "I had to grab it and use it on you, and your fox partner if he wished, emergently to keep you from opening the door to Hades' realm. I have beaten Robotnik without the emerald many times in the past."

Judy nodded as I bit the chilidog and chewed on it, then she responded, "You're forgiven for using that kind of emergency choice. Because I would never come back from that realm if it wasn't for you."

"Ah... that's one of the reasons why I kept you from opening that door - you're an important member in my team now. Partner or girlfriend, regardless... you're important," I said then I chowed on my chilidog.

She nodded in agreement while she ate the next bite of her salad. There were a few minutes of silence as we devoured our meals and drink. With the plates and cups emptied, we put them away then left the restaurant. We walked down the street holding each other's paws with us inside the Speed Warp.

"So... how are you doing while you're off duty?" I asked, starting a new conversation.

She squeezed my paw, "Ah... listening to music, updating to my parents on MuzzleTime, reviewing some files, etc."

"Hm," I pursed my lips together and nodded, "Well, today, I think you should try something different for a change. Now I am on the page in your book, let's say... let's go out for a date?"

Judy shrugged, "Sure. Let's go to the park?"

I nodded, not having to complain about her decision on where we would go next. We jogged toward the park. Once we arrived at the park, we let paws go as we left Speed Warp, startling the mammalians nearby. We ignored their questioning expressions as we walked into the park. After a few minutes of idling around, I glanced at my partner.

"I think it's better idea not to rely on the device for now, unless it's an emergency," I suggested.

She nodded in agreement. We continued our jog through the park, enjoying the fresh air, warm sunlight, and less pressure in our heads. Judy jumped to catch a black-and-white ball with her hind-paws.

"Heads up," she called out, kicking the ball toward me.

I bounced it on my left hind-paw with a smile on my muzzle. She landed on her hind-paws, facing me. I kicked the ball back to her and she bounced it on her forehead then kicked it back where it came from. We continued our easy jog side by side. The rabbit pointed at the structure that was made out of iron bars built in the skeleton of a rectangle building. I raised my eyebrow at the sight of that odd building.

"What's that?" I inquired. She answered, "Jungle gym - do you not know about that one?"

"Ah," I shook my head, "The majority of my life fighting Robotnik. My innocence was gone when I was only five."

"I see," Judy smiled, jogging toward the jungle gym and hopped up two bars.

I followed her and ran up a vertical bar toward the top. I balanced myself on the bar while the rabbit had to balance on her four paws, laughing at how fast we climbed up the jungle gym. She charged to my left and I followed her over the top layer of the bars. After a long awkward runaround on the jungle gym, she jumped off the structure and resumed her jog on the dirt road. I followed her by hopping off the jungle gym and landed on my hind-paws.

"Whew," I huffed as we approached the bench.

I turned to sit on the bench. I huffed again then I felt the bench rumble a little bit, turning my head to my partner as she locomoted in the seat closer to me. She slid her left paw under my right paw and intertwined my digits with hers. It was a good thing that this spot was empty beside me and my female partner. She leaned on me and rested her head on my shoulder, making me blink in response. Now I looked back on her history that I had read - she had lived through various kinds of danger; kicking the canine's abdomen who bullied her friend when she was nine years old, attending the police academy despite her being from the farm family, becoming valedictorian, knocking a rhino down with a power kick, catching the weasel mammalian while she was on Parking Duty, breaking her neck trying to get the biggest case, having been almost fired twice to her recklessness and stubbornness, coming back to Zootopia after she quit just to slam the mayor assistant's face into a prison cell for turning the predators savage, and the events past two days. This girl is crazy, I must admit.

I blinked as I felt a warm paw resting on my arm, reverting my mind back to reality, and I looked at Judy with wondering, "Hmm."

She was completely loosened up from her long days. Her eyes were closed, her ears rested behind her head, and her paw was on my right bicep. I exhaled lightly, laying my left paw over her right paw as I blinked again. I was glad that I made the right decision to give her a break from any kinds of devices and duties this afternoon.


End file.
